Play, Pause, Repeat
by Itzel Lightwood
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Bella Swan sabe que el gamer con más suscriptores en YouTube, Edward Cullen, asiste a la misma universidad que ella. Sabe que colaborar con él en un video aumentará las visitas en su canal de cocina. Lo que no sabe es que visitas y suscriptores no son las únicas cosas que Edward puede darle.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **RRose.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **POV Bella.**

—… y ahí lo tienen. Unas simple y fáciles costillas glaseadas con salsa BBQ. La lista completa de ingredientes está en la descripción del video si quieren revisarla, y asegúrense de dar me gusta y suscribirse al canal para mantenerse al tanto de los nuevos videos. Hasta la próxima, chicos, y sigan siendo geniales.

—Y… corte. —Alice bajó la cámara—. Eso fue maravilloso, Bella. Eres totalmente natural en esto.

—Gracias. —Tomé un profundo respiro. A pesar de que había subido varios videos a mi canal de YouTube, aún no puedo deshacerme por completo de los nervios que me invaden cuando estoy frente a la cámara.

—Quiero hacer mi video, pero esto es demasiado tentador como para dejarlo sobre la barra. —Alice vio con deseo el plato que, segundos atrás, estaba grabando—. ¿Cenamos primero?

—Claro —reí—. Cenamos primero.

—Dios, tú sí que sabes preparar una salsa, Bella —gimió Alice después de que se terminó el último bocado de las costillas que preparé—. Si vendieras esto es una botella, ¡serías millonaria!

Reí mientras los rastros de mi aparentemente grandiosa salsa terminaban en sus mejillas y dedos. Generalmente, Alice es tan delicada y refinada como una dama, pero si le pones un pedazo de carne bañado en salsa frente a ella, lo devora con la delicadeza de un lobo.

—Si sigues comiendo así vas a tener que usar un babero la próxima vez —dije, aunque mi propio rostro y dedos estaban cubiertos del pegajoso líquido—. Tienes un poco de salsa en tu blusa.

—Mierda. Tienes razón. —Miró hacia el top de seda que estaba usando—. Será mejor que no deje una mancha, especialmente porque planeo usar esto cuando filmemos mi video.

—¿Qué es lo que harás?

—Una demostración de las cosas que me llegaron la semana pasada. —Sus ojos de repente brillaron—. Oh por Dios, ¡olvidé por completo que te conseguí ropa nueva, también! Espérame aquí. Iré por ella.

—Al, no necesito ropa nueva —murmuré en mi asiento mientras Alice se lavaba las manos con rapidez y corría a la habitación—. En serio, ¡lo que tengo ahora está bien!

—Oh, vamos, Bella —dijo—. Vas a amar esto. ¡Y ahora eres una YouTuber! Eres hermosa por tu cuenta, pero tu apariencia cambaría por completo si te esforzaras un poco en la manera en la que te vistes. Además, debes de darle a tus seguidores algo lindo que mirar.

Sabía que debía confiar en Alice dado que ella era quien tenía un exitoso canal de moda y belleza, pero su idea de estilo no era la misma que la mía. De hecho, no tenía ni idea de qué era el "estilo". Para mí, la comodidad siempre va primero.

— _Sí_ tengo algo para que miren en mis videos: la comida —respondí mientras Alice regresaba con una bolsa etiquetada con algo que no podía leer—. La gente ve mis videos por las recetas, no por mi ropa. Para eso estás tú —le recordé.

—Sí, pero la imagen lo es todo. —Alice se dejó caer de nuevo en su asiento—. ¿Sabes lo mal que se vería que yo, como una gurú de la moda y la belleza, deje que mi propia prima se siga vistiendo con la misma playera vieja que usa en, prácticamente, todos sus videos?

—Realmente dudo que a tus suscriptores les importe que tu prima, que tiene un canal de _cocina_ , use la misma ropa simple que he usado por años.

—No se trata de la simplicidad, Bella. Me refiero a que la mitad de tu closet consiste en ropa vieja que generalmente está completamente rota o tiene diversos agujeros en ella.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero honestamente, no podía pensar en una respuesta para eso.

—En serio, Bells. Prometo que no te conseguí algo demasiado provocativo o… tú sabes, _anti-Bella_ —rio—. Mira esto. ¿Acaso no es lindo?, lucirá genial en ti.

—Es lindo —dije, porque la blusa azul con escote en V que estaba sosteniendo lo era—. No estoy segura del escote.

—Tus pechos harán que se vea bien —insistió, dejándola caer de nuevo en la bolsa—. Oh, y sé cuánto amas las sudaderas, así que te conseguí éstas con adorables estampados, además de playeras, shorts…

—¿Cuánta ropa compraste? —pregunté. Sonaba como si hubiera saqueado una docena de tiendas solo para comprarme cosas—. Y, santa mierda, ¿cuánto dinero gastaste?

La mirada que Alice me lanzó era una mezcla entre diversión y ligera ofensa.

—Compré lo suficiente. Y el dinero no es un problema. Sabes que a papi no le importa que use la tarjeta de crédito siempre y cuando no me meta en problemas.

Bueno, eso era verdad. A diferencia de mis padres, los de Alice tenían mucho dinero. De hecho, estaban pagando mi estadía en Cornell _y_ el apartamento que compartimos, y a pesar de todo eso, aún les quedaba lo suficiente como para viajar alrededor del mundo como lo estaban haciendo ahora.

—¿Cómo está, por cierto? —pregunté mientras comenzamos a recoger la mesa—. Él y tu mamá estaban en alguna parte de Europa la última vez que hablaron por Skype, ¿cierto?

—Sí —suspiró Alice—. Creo que están en Tailandia o en otro lugar… no lo sé. No los he contactado en un rato, y no pienso hacerlo pronto. Su insistencia puede ser agotadora.

—¿Aún quieren que entres a la universidad?

—¡Sí! —dijo mientras dejaba caer los trastes en el fregadero—. ¡Ellos no entienden que no _quiero_ ir! Las clases, los exámenes… La universidad es tan agobiante. Yo soy un alma libre. No me interesa la vida escolar. Además, tengo YouTube.

A pesar de que tenía más de cien mil suscriptores en PiXieDust, el canal de belleza que creó desde la preparatoria, los padres de Alice aún eran anticuados y creían que el único camino al éxito era a través de la educación superior. Reaccionaron de manera horrible cuando descubrieron que Alice me había arrastrado hasta el mundo de YouTube, pensando que iba a dejar la escuela para dedicarme por completo a hacer videos.

Solamente se calmaron cuando les dije que hacía esto por diversión y para ganar un dinero extra. Por supuesto, el dinero fue prácticamente inexistente cuando empecé con ForksintheKitchen, pero después de tres meses de subir videos constantemente y de tener casi mil suscriptores, los beneficios estaban creciendo.

—Ya no hablemos más de ellos. —Alice sacudió su mano en el aire—. ¿Me ayudas a montar la cámara? Quiero grabar ahora.

—Claro —le sonreí e hice lo que me pidió. Minutos después, las luces de fantasía de la sala estaban encendidas, el trípode en posición y Alice estaba en la posición exacta para mostrar todas sus compras.

—¡Hola, mis amores! Soy Alice y estoy de vuelta con más cosas para ustedes. Tengo tanto que enseñarles, empezando con este fabuloso top que le conseguí a mi prima Bella…

* * *

La gente generalmente asume que como una estudiante de Artes, vivo y respiro por la pintura. A pesar de que es una verdad a medias, los medios digitales son mi verdadero interés y mi fuerte desde que descubrí Photoshop.

Otra razón por la que prefiero trabajar con la computadora que con una brocha, es porque la portátil es más fácil de cargar que gigantes caballetes. Desafortunadamente, sigo descubriendo cuán cierto es eso cada vez que tengo que comprar suministros de arte.

—Ugh —gruñí mientras dejaba caer mi mochila, la bolsa con la portátil, y los tres caballetes que cargué todo el día por el campus, en el suelo. Eran casi las seis y media de la tarde, casi no dormí y estaba cansada.

 _«Al menos es viernes_ », pensé para mí mientras limpiaba mi escritorio. _«Es hora de relajarse y navegar por internet»._

YouTube y mi correo fueron las primeras pestañas que abrí. No soy la clase de creadora que revisa los comentarios, me gusta y favoritos, pero ocasionalmente reviso las respuestas que tuvo el video, especialmente el día después de que lo subí. Había estado despierta hasta las cinco y media de la mañana, editando y subiendo el video de las costillas BBQ, y estaba ansiosa por saber lo que mis suscriptores pensaron.

Aparentemente, les gustó demasiado dado que las visitas eran masivas, y el número de comentarios que generó eran cien por ciento más altos que lo usual.

—Guau —murmuré para mí, parpadeando en sorpresa—. Algo está pasando.

Tenía que pasar algo. Quizás Alice promovió el video en su canal, pero ella siempre hacía eso y mis videos nunca recibían esta clase de atención.

—Tengo que llegar al fondo de esto —dije mientras recorría cada comentario. La mayoría eran halagos y sugerencias, pero hubo uno en particular que llamó mi atención gracias a todos los me gusta que tenía.

* * *

 **CULLEngage** (8 horas atrás)

esto se ve bien. ojalá que no se me quemara el agua para que realmente pudiera intentar esto. jaja. buen trabajo **+ForksintheKitchen**

* * *

Era una respuesta bastante convencional, pero cuando noté el nombre de usuario, la razón de la popularidad del comentario se volvió clara.

 _CULLEngage comentó en mi video._

 _Santa mierda._

Cualquiera que pase su tiempo en YouTube sabe quién es Edward Cullen o CULLEngage. Con más de treinta millones de suscriptores, era el YouTuber con más suscriptores del mundo y, básicamente, el rey de los gamers. Los juegos por los que realiza sus videos van desde juegos de horror hasta los más básicos del internet.

Además, es demasiado apuesto. No me da vergüenza admitir que yo, con un montón de chicas más, tenemos un enamoramiento con él. Si a eso le agregas su éxito, humor y carisma, tienes una combinación ganadora.

¿Qué hacía alguien como él comentando en un simple video de cocina?

Y la pregunta del millón era: ¿debo contestar? Y si lo hago, ¿qué debo decir?

Totalmente insegura de qué hacer mientras seguía viendo la pantalla, saqué mi teléfono e hice lo que cualquier chica en mi situación haría.

—¿Alice? Creo que necesito de tu ayuda.

* * *

—No puedo creerlo —rio Alice. Aplaudió con felicidad en la silla que había puesto junto a la mía—. ¡A Edward Cullen le gustó tu video!

—Tampoco puedo creerlo —le dije—. ¿Cómo es que lo encontró?

—¿Está suscrito a tu canal?

—Uh… ¿creo que no?

—Revisemos. —Comenzó a apretar diversos links en mi computadora—. Huh. Bueno, ahora lo está.

Mis ojos se ensancharon al ver a dónde apuntaba el cursor. CULLEngage estaba en la lista de mis suscriptores.

—¿Cómo es que…? Santa mierda.

—Esa es una reacción adecuada.

—¿Cómo debo contestar a su comentario? ¿Realmente tengo que contestarle?

Alice me miró, atónita.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¡Claro que tienes! Respondes a cada comentario que recibes. ¿Por qué CULLEngage debe ser diferente?

Tomé una profunda respiración.

—Bien, entiendo lo que dices. Tienes razón. ¿Qué es lo que debo decir?

—Hmm. —Alice regresó al video para postear un comentario—. Qué te parece algo como… —Pausó para escribir.

* * *

 **+CULLEngage** estaría feliz de cocinarlo de nuevo para ti :D

* * *

—Al, ¡no puedo usar eso!

—¿Por qué no? Él también estudia en Cornell, así que no es como si tuviera que cruzar estados o algo así.

—Bueno… —Pensé en alguna buena razón—. ¿Qué pasa si dice que sí?

—Entonces traería su lindo trasero para acá y le cocinarías unas costillas a la BBQ.

Gemí, enterrando mi rostro en mis manos.

—¿Qué pasa? —Alice sonaba genuinamente confundida—. No veo cuál es el problema. ¿Te gusta, no?

—Sí, pero pasa lo mismo con todas las personas del planeta que lo han visto —le dije—. Es solo que… se siente muy apresurado. Y es _Edward Cullen_. El chico probablemente tiene más suscriptores que la población de una pequeña nación.

—¿Y? Eso no es relevante. Es solo una persona, Bella —me recordó Alice—. Una persona muy _sexy_ , tengo que agregar. Una persona sexy que quiere probar tu comida. ¡Toma el reto! Si él no contesta o no acepta, pues es todo. Pero si dice que sí, entonces ahí está tu oportunidad. Solamente le vas a dar una muestra de tu platillo, algo que yo hago cada vez que haces un video. No es como si fueras a casarte con él.

Una vez más, el razonamiento lleno de lógica de Alice me dejó sin respuesta. Podía ver su punto; ¿por qué estaba haciendo tanto drama por esto? Las posibilidades de que respondiera eran mínimas.

Antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, tomé el cursor y posteé el comentario. La respuesta que Alice escribió apareció enseguida.

 _«Oh por Dios»_ , pensé cuando fui consciente de las cosas. _«¿Qué he hecho?»_

* * *

No abrí mi cuenta de YouTube o mi correo por el resto del día.

Estaba tan nerviosa y mi cerebro estaba trabajando duro para no sobreanalizar las cosas. Una parte de mí estaba feliz de que prácticamente lo haya invitado a cenar, pero la otra parte de mí lamentaba profundamente ese hecho.

 _«¿En qué problema me he metido?»_

A pesar de que traté de resistirme y no revisar mi correo, mi fuerza flaqueó alrededor de las dos de la tarde. Le di clic al video de las costillas, bajé por los comentarios e inmediatamente vi lo que me asustaba y me emocionaba leer al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 **CULLEngage** (4 horas atrás)

 **+ForksintheKitchen** es una cita ;)

* * *

Y además de ese comentario, tenía un mensaje privado en donde me preguntaba dónde y cuándo estaba disponible.

* * *

 **¡Comenzamos con una nueva traducción!**

 **Al igual que con Summer Rose, ésta es una traducción que nos emociona mucho a Yani y a mí y ya teníamos ganas de publicarla, jaja. Esperamos que este primer capítulo les haya gustado lo suficiente para que dejen su review ;)**

 **Sin embargo, si tengo que avisarles que no hay garantía de que la historia se actualice de manera regular, tengo traducidos los primeros capítulos, pero con la universidad a veces no tengo tiempo de traducir más, por lo que las actualizaciones en ocasiones tardarán un poco pero yo les estaré avisando cuando esto pase.**

 **También las invito a unirse a nuestro grupo en facebook para leer adelantos de esta historia y de Summer Rose :)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	2. Capítulo 2

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **RRose.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

 **¡Lean la nota al final del capítulo, por favor!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **POV Bella.**

Cerré mi navegador de internet con rapidez antes de tomar un profundo respiro.

Debí haber sabido que algo así pasaría. He vivido más de tres cuartos de mi vida en el internet, por Dios santo. Soy consciente de que este tipo de comportamiento es normal en los fandoms, especialmente porque soy parte de unos cuantos.

Sin embargo, es completamente diferente estar del otro lado de las cosas. Mientras bajé por las más de ciento catorce menciones de Twitter que he tenido en las últimas nueve horas, comenzaba a sentirme abrumada.

Y todo es gracias a las chicas de Cullenry —las fanáticas de CULLEngage— y sus veloces conexiones a internet.

Después de responder el mensaje de CULLEngage con otro diciéndole que estaba disponible este fin de semana (y, siendo honestos, el resto de la semana) y que el apartamento de Alice y mío era un buen lugar como cualquier otro para cocinar para él, esperé pacientemente por su respuesta. Aún no enviaba alguna, pero supuse que estaría ocupado con la universidad.

Lo que sí hizo, fue tuitear sobre mí y seguir la cuenta de Twitter que Alice había hecho para mi canal. Y ahí fue donde el caos comenzó.

Esta mañana me desperté con mi bandeja de entrada llena de notificaciones de Twitter acerca de todas las menciones que estaba recibiendo. Los tuits iban de las personas que creían que Edward solamente estaba bromeando, a las que iniciaron con el movimiento #bedward, y a las pobres y confundidas almas que se preguntaban «quién demonios es (a) ForksintheKitchen».

Está de más decir que, a pesar de ver cosas como estas a diario, simplemente tenía que cerrar mi correo para el beneficio de mi salud mental. Todo este asunto estaba poniéndome más nerviosa que la cena con Edward.

 _«Necesito una distracción»_ , pensé para mí mientras abría Photoshop y me disponía a trabajar en las piezas de arte que me habían encargado crear. Después de YouTube, vender trabajos de arte en formato digital era algo que hacía con regularidad para ganar más dinero.

— _Chicos, no tienen una idea de cuán feliz estoy ahora_ —rio-sollozó Edward en mi pantalla mientras trabajaba. Sí, sabía que ver sus videos era contraproducente si quería mantener mis nervios a raya, pero realmente me gustaba su contenido y su voz era mi ruido de fondo favorito.

El video que estaba viendo era uno de él, finalmente, ganando en el modo 10/20 del juego _Cinco Noches con Freddy 2_ , después de siete horas de jugar en directo.

— _Finalmente. —_ Se quitó los audífonos para ponerlos sobre sus hombros y despeinó su broncíneo cabello. No pude evitar sonreír; aun estando cansado, él seguía siendo apuesto.

— _Esa fue la experiencia más difícil, molesta y satisfactoria de toda mi vida. Estoy tan feliz de por fin poder terminar con este jodido juego, porque nunca más quiero volver a jugarlo._ —Edward rio—. _Sé que a Cinco Noches todavía le queda una parte, que saldrá pronto, así que…_

—¿Bellsie?

Pausé el video y miré por mi puerta abierta.

—¿Qué pasa, Al?

—Solamente quería decirte que tengo una cita esta noche, así que no estaré en casa para cenar. —Alice se dejó caer en mi cama—. Oye, ¿estás viendo los videos de CULLEngage?

—Erm, sí. —No pude evitar que el sonrojo recorriera mis mejillas.

—No hay necesidad de estar avergonzada, Bella. Es perfectamente aceptable ver a tu novio gritar como si estuviera siendo asesinado gracias a un juego de horror.

—No gritó en este video —le dije—. Y no es mi novio.

—Aún.

—Y, ¿quién es el afortunado chico que te llevará a una cita esta noche? —Cambié de tema—. ¿Alguien que conozca?

—Nope, lo conocí en Tinder. —Alice sacó su teléfono y lo extendió hacia mí—. Es él. Jasper Whitlock. ¿Acaso no es apuesto?

—Lo es —accedí, aunque aún pensaba que Edward era más apuesto—. Espera, ¿Tinder?, ¿acaso no está lleno de pervertidos o algo así?

—No todos ahí son unos psicópatas. —El tono de Alice estaba a la defensiva. Tomó su teléfono, recorrió algunas cosas y me lo devolvió—. Es decir, ¡míralo!, con esos ojos azules y el cabello rubio… ¡uf! —Cerró los ojos—. ¿Cómo alguien con un rostro así puede ser un psicópata?

—Te das cuenta de que la gran mayoría de asesinos seriales y criminales son apuestos, ¿verdad?

—Deja de tratar de arruinar mi diversión, Bella. Tenemos una genuina conexión. —Alice tomó mi almohada y la arrojó a mi regazo—. En serio. Él es realmente lindo y encantador. Y fui a su cuenta de Facebook, la de su banda, la de su madre…

—Bien, bien. Lo entiendo, lo revisaste antes de acceder a una cita. —Alcé mis palmas a modo de rendición y reí.

—Oh, vaya que lo hice. Tengo un buen presentimiento acerca de él. —Abrazó la almohada—. Quiero decir, estudia Historia y eso, pero no me aburre cuando habla de la escuela. Además, no tiene ni idea de mi personaje en YouTube, lo cual es… bastante refrescante.

—Entiendo —asentí. Era difícil para ella juzgar cuando alguien era agradable con ella por sí misma, o porque era "famosa en YouTube".

—Sí. —Dejó salir un pequeño suspiro—. De todas maneras, si lo mío con Jasper funciona, ¡ambas tendremos novios al mismo tiempo!

—Al —repliqué, pero muy dentro de mí, la idea me emocionaba—. Ya te lo dije, no tengo novio.

—Por ahora, supongo —rio—. Hablando de eso, ¿ya te contestó?

—Aún no. —Miré hacia mi pantalla—. O no lo sé. Decidí cerrar mi bandeja de entrada por un tiempo. Lo revisaré más tarde.

—Bien. —Alice revisó su reloj—. Bueno, debería comenzar a prepararme. Te dejaré que vuelvas a babear por la guapura de CULLEngage.

Salió de la habitación antes de que pudiera contestarle.

—Yo no babeo —murmuré para nadie, pero continué con Photoshop y, por supuesto, con mi maratón de CULLEngage.

* * *

 _No voy a sobreanalizar esto._

 _No voy a sobreanalizar esto._

 _No voy a..._

Bah, a la mierda.

Minimizando el documento de Word en el que estaba trabajando, refresqué mi bandeja de entrada, Twitter y mi cuenta de YouTube para ver si Edward me había mandado algún tipo de respuesta. Todo lo que vi fueron más menciones en Twitter, alertas de suscripciones y comentarios en YouTube y algo de spam.

Nada de Edward.

A veces me preguntaba por qué había sido maldecida con una mente tan activa. Analizo con mucho detalle las cosas, despedazándolas por completo y, al final, logro imaginarme todos los peores escenarios posibles.

En este caso en particular, lo peor que podría pasar es que Edward se diera cuenta de que no valgo su tiempo y optara por no contactarme en absoluto.

—Maldición, cerebro. —Froté mis sienes—. ¿Por qué tienes que funcionar de esta manera? Que él aún no haya contestado no significa que cambió de opinión. Solo… ¡ugh!

Cerré los ojos y tomé un profundo respiro.

—Bien, Swan. Repite después de mí: No todo es sobre ti. Deja de pensar que lo es. ¿Y qué si no ha dicho nada? Solamente ha pasado un día. No es como si necesitara con urgencia decirte algo. Deja de ser tan egoísta.

Asintiendo ante mi propio discurso, continué escribiendo mi tarea para mi clase de Historia del arte. Sin embargo, terminé demasiado pronto y nuevamente me encontré contemplando todas las posibles razones por las cuáles aún no había escuchado nada de Edward.

 _Quizás tiene una terrible conexión a Internet, o no ha visto tu mensaje. No eres el centro de su universo._

 _Pero ¿qué si ya no quiere conocerme?_

 _Por amor de Dios, Bella, si tan preocupada estás al respecto, ¡mándale un mensaje y pregúntale!_

 _¡No puedo hacer eso!_

 _¿Por qué carajos no?_

 _Porque… porque ¡simplemente no puedo!_

 _Entonces disfruta tus propios pensamientos negativos._

Rodé los ojos ante el lado racional de la conversación que estaba sosteniendo conmigo misma. Seguro, lógicamente, sabía que me estaba estresando demasiado al respecto, simplemente podía mandarle un tuit casual o un mensaje directo para preguntarle qué es lo que estaba pasando.

Sin embargo, también había sido maldecida con ansiedad social, así que hacer algo así con alguien a quien no conocía en persona estaba fuera de las opciones.

—Necesito una siesta —gruñí, colapsando en mi cama y cerrando los ojos. Afortunadamente, mi insomnio comprendió mi necesidad de aclarar mi mente y decidió concederme un rato de tranquilidad.

* * *

La vibración de mi teléfono me despertó de lo que parecieron minutos de sueño. De acuerdo a mi reloj, habían pasado varias horas dado que ya eran las siete de la mañana del domingo.

Sacando el pequeño artefacto molesto de mi bolsillo, contesté sin preocuparme por mirar quién llamaba.

—¿Hola?

— _Hola. ¿Eres Bella Swan?_

—Sí. —Soné un poco brusca mientras trataba de sentarme.

— _Oh, perfecto. Comenzaba a preocuparme que esta cosa no estuviera actualizada._ —La suave risa de la otra persona resultaba vagamente familiar—. _Como sea, espero que no te importe que te llame tan temprano. Er, soy Edward, por cierto._

—¿Edward? —repetí, no captando por completo lo que estaba pasando ya que la hora aún me tenía desorientada. Cuando lo hice, jadeé en sorpresa—. Edward, ¿como… Edward Cullen?

— _Sí._

—Santa mierda —dije inmediatamente—. Quiero decir, uh, hola. Um, ¿cómo estás?

— _Estoy bien_ —contestó Edward divertido—. _Lo siento, ¿te desperté?_

—Sí, pero está bien —dije con rapidez. Ahora sí que estaba despierta por completo.

— _Eso está bien. Me alegra que no te moleste que te llame._ —Una pequeña pausa acompañó sus palabras—. _Como sea, solo quería disculparme por no contestar tu mensaje de inmediato. Espero que no pensaras que no estaba interesado en cenar contigo._

—No, no pensé eso. —Claro que lo hice.

— _Oh, de acuerdo —_ dijo Edward y pude escuchar el alivio en su voz _—. ¿Estaría bien si voy a tu apartamento mañana o es demasiado pronto?, quiero decir, si aún quieres, por supuesto._

—Sí quiero —respondí entusiasmada—. Y mañana no es demasiado pronto. Mañana está perfecto. Aún necesito conseguir los ingredientes y algunas coas, pero… no. Sí, mañana está bien. —Por el amor de Dios, Bella, solo deja de hablar.

— _¡Genial! Lo espero con ansias. ¿Cuál es tu dirección, por cierto?_

Le di mi dirección y pensé en lo que diría después.

—Um, si no te molesta que pregunte, ¿cómo conseguiste mi teléfono?

— _Mi compañero de cuarto tiene ciertos… contactos en la oficina de administración de la universidad. Prometo que solamente encontró tu número por mí. No miró nada más._

—De acuerdo —reí.

— _La idea de llamarte fue suya, de hecho_ —explicó—. _Desde la mañana de ayer he estado en Florida y regresé a Ítaca hace una hora, que fue cuando vi tu mensaje. Emmett sugirió que debería llamar para disculparme en lugar de dejarte un mensaje privado, así que… sí. De nuevo, lamento eso._

Ahora me sentía como una completa idiota. En mi defensa, puedo decir que mi cerebro tiende a sobrerreaccionar y a sobreanalizar.

—No necesitas disculparte por nada —le dije—. Y es un gesto muy dulce que llamaras. Con el mensaje habría sido suficiente.

— _También quería escuchar tu voz —_ habló Edward en voz baja, pero aun así logró que mi corazón se acelerara y mis mejillas se sonrojaran _—. Bueno, la he escuchado en tus videos, pero quería hacerlo en persona. Bueno, esto no es realmente en persona dado que estamos al teléfono pero… sabes a lo que me refiero._

—Oh. —No sabía qué más decir.

— _Lo siento, ¿fue demasiado pronto?_

—Para nada. —De nuevo, estaba mordiéndome el labio—. Um, tu voz también suena linda.

 _¿De verdad, Bella? Oh claro, por supuesto, dile que su voz suena linda. ¿Acaso ese es un adjetivo correcto para las voces?_

— _Gracias —_ dijo Edward con sinceridad. Se escuchó un ruido de su lado de la línea y suspiró—. _Bella, realmente desearía poder hablar más tiempo, pero Emmett… Te veré mañana. ¿A las siete está bien?_

—A las siete está perfecto.

— _De acuerdo. Ten un buen día._

—Igual tú.

Y con eso, la llamada terminó.

Mientras me sentaba en mi cama, pasé los siguientes minutos tratando de comprender lo que había pasado.

Edward Cullen no había cambiado de opinión acerca de conocerme.

Él había llamado para disculparse y confirmar nuestra cita.

Santa madre de Dios, realmente tendría una cita con él. Mañana.

Afortunadamente, Alice aún no estaba despierta para burlarse de los grititos agudos que solté segundos después.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por la maravillosa respuesta a esta historia!**

 **Poco más de 30 reviews, likes en facebook, favoritos y follows, en verdad, ¡muchas gracias!**

 **Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo con Bella sobre analizando toda la situación y Edward por fin poniéndose en contacto con ella, en el siguiente capítulo se viene su famosa cena así que si quieren recibir adelantos... les recomiendo que se unan al grupo en facebook ;)**

 **Quisiera comentarles que en varios de los reviews noté que se tomaron _muy_ literal el asunto de las actualizaciones; creo que se quedaron con la idea de que no actualizaríamos en muchos días o meses, quiero decirles que no se preocupen tanto. Como les dije, los primeros capítulos ya los tengo traducidos y ya están en proceso de revisión pero no quiero publicarlos muy seguido porque va a llegar un momento en el que me voy a quedar sin capítulos y ahí si van a tener que esperar más para tener un capítulo nuevo. Las actualizaciones serán SEMANALES y no tienen de qué preocuparse porque ni Yani ni yo dejaremos abandonada una traducción nunca. **

**Dicho eso... solo me queda pedirles que dejen su review con sus opiniones sobre el capítulo :D**

 **¡Hasta la siguiente semana!**

 **xx**


	3. Capítulo 3

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **RRose.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **POV Bella.**

Alice suspiró por lo que pareció la novena vez mientras yo paseaba por el apartamento.

—Bella, ¿podrías dejar de moverte tanto? ¡Me estás mareando!

—Lo siento —me disculpé con muy poca sinceridad—. Es solo que todavía tengo que hacer muchas cosas.

La verdad era que tenía que moverme para quitarme de encima los nervios que continuamente me invadían.

—¿Qué más podrías hacer? ¡Ya lo has hecho todo! —Alice alzó las manos, exasperada, desde su lugar en el sofá—. Ya limpiaste todo el apartamento, fregaste la cocina dos veces y cocinaste, no solamente el plato principal, sino que también el postre. Realmente, lo único que te falta es arreglarte y ni siquiera me dejas ayudarte con eso.

—Al, tú quieres que me maquille al extremo y que use un vestido. Sé que eres la gurú de la belleza aquí, pero comeremos costillas que están cubiertas con la salsa más pegajosa conocida por el hombre. No creo que esa apariencia sea la adecuada.

—Bien. —Rodó los ojos—. Usa lo que quieras. Pero _voy_ a conocerlo antes de irme.

—Sí, seguro —asentí, frotando mis manos contra la tela de mi pantalón distraídamente. Edward llegaría en media hora y mientras estaba parada a la mitad de mi sala de estar, traté de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que necesitara hacer.

Afortunadamente, las palabras de Alice escogieron ese momento para repetirse en mi mente, así que me apresuré a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa. Después de que me puse unos pantalones ajustados negros, unos Converse limpios y la blusa nueva que Alice compró, me cepillé el cabello y volví a la sala.

Por supuesto, lo primero que Alice hizo al verme, fue escrudiñar mi atuendo.

—Hm. —Su ceño se frunció en concentración—. No es un atuendo que yo escogería para una primera cita, pero te ves bien, Bellsie. ¡Ja! Sabía que esa blusa se vería bien en ti. Edward ni siquiera sabrá que fue lo que lo golpeó.

—Gracias —sonreí y revisé mi reloj. Solamente había pasado un minuto desde las siete—. Bueno, él debería llegar en cualquier momento. A menos que se haya perdido. No crees que se haya perdido, ¿verdad?

—Eres demasiado paranoica para tu propio bien —dijo Alice con severidad—. Calma tus nervios, mujer. Este lugar no es tan difícil de encontrar; estoy segura de que está bien.

—Tienes razón. —Tomé una profunda respiración—. Por cierto, ¿dónde irás? Ya sabes, cuando te vayas.

—A casa de Jasper —contestó. Resultó que Alice tenía razón acerca de la conexión entre ella y Jasper. Cuando finalmente despertó ayer, no pudo dejar de hablar de él—. Tendremos un maratón de películas y, con un poco de suerte, pasaremos un rato sexy. Dios, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que tuve un rato sexy.

—Bueno, ten cuidado —dije, bromeando con seriedad—. Entonces, ¿no vendrás a casa?

—¡En verdad espero que no! —Alice rio. Movió las cejas de manera sugestiva hacia mí—. Y si eso pasa, eso significa que tú y CULLEngage pueden pasar un buen rato también.

Tuve que reír con ella.

—Aprecio tus buenos deseos, Al, pero sabes que eso no va a pasar.

—Sí, sí. Sé que no dejarás que tu virginal trasero tenga sexo después de la primera cita. Pero debes admitir que tus bebés serían adorables.

—Yo...

Los toques en la puerta causaron que Alice y yo guardáramos silencio.

—Santa… ¡¿es él?! —dije en un susurro-grito.

—¿Quién más podría ser? —susurró Alice de vuelta—. ¿Y por qué demonios estamos susurrando?

—Mierda. —La tomé del brazo—. ¡No estoy lista! ¿De qué voy a hablar con él?

—Estarás bien. Ahora, ve y abre la puerta, ¡o yo lo haré por ti!

Solté su brazo e inmediatamente me dirigí a la puerta. Estaba demasiado asustada como para ver por la mirilla, así que con un último empujón mental, giré la perilla y abrí la puerta para revelar al invitado de honor de esta noche.

No creo que haya considerado cuán _alto_ es Edward. El tope de mi cabeza apenas y alcanzaba su oreja, así que mis ojos fueron directo a su duro y musculoso pecho.

Cuando miré a su rostro, literalmente me quedé sin respiración. Es decir, claro, miraba sus videos, pero verlo en persona… no había palabras.

Con su despeinado cabello cobrizo, brillantes ojos verdes y una mandíbula bien definida, él parecía la representación viviente de un Adonis moderno.

¿Qué? También puedo hacer descripciones románticas.

—Hola, Bella —saludó mientras yo seguía mirándolo. Su voz sonaba aún más bonita que cuando la había escuchado por teléfono ayer—. Te ves hermosa.

Aquí entra el sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Gracias. Tú no te ves mal.

Él sonrió y me tendió el vibrante ramo de flores que no me había dado cuenta que cargaba.

—Estas son para ti.

—Oh, guau, gracias. Realmente no debiste hacerlo. —Parpadeé maravillada, mientras tomaba las flores de sus manos. Nuestra piel se rozó por un segundo y juró que sentí chispas entre nosotros—. ¿Te gustaría pasar?

—Claro. —Edward atravesó la puerta principal y me siguió hacia la sala, donde Alice estaba esperando emocionada.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, ella se adelantó y se presentó.

—Hola, soy Alice, la prima de Bella y su compañera de apartamento. Es lindo conocerte al fin, CULLEngage.

—Solo Edward —respondió Edward con una risa—. Y también es lindo conocerte.

—Los dejaré para que cenen. —La sonrisa de Alice era malvada cuando me miró, pero se volvió inocente cuando volvió a mirar a Edward.

Se fue después de que me despidiera de ella y, tan solo con eso, me quedé sola con Edward.

—¿Te gustaría cenar ahora? —pregunté después de un segundo—. Ya tengo las costillas listas.

—Sí, por favor —sonrió con alegría hacia mí. Sonreí de vuelta y lo llevé a la cocina.

—Toma asiento. —Señalé a la mesa de la cocina antes de poner su ramo de flores en la barra. Encontré un tarro vació y rápidamente lo llené de agua y deposité ahí el lindo ramo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, está bien. Solo necesito sacar las costillas del horno, en donde están calentándose, y bañarlas con más salsa.

—Bien, si estás segura. —Ocupó una de las sillas, con algo de duda, de la mesa en donde ya todo estaba listo—. Mm, ¿esas son las costillas? Huelen increíble.

—Lo son. —Abrí el horno y cuidadosamente saqué la bandeja con las costillas—. Espero que te guste lo picante. Le añadí más que en la receta original.

—Ah, la chica sabe cómo llegar a mi corazón —suspiró Edward dramáticamente—. Amo la comida picante. Estoy seguro de que saben fantásticas.

De nuevo, sentí como me llenaba la usual timidez-modestia que sentía cada vez que alguien me decía un cumplido. Deposité las costillas en los platos que ya tenía, las bañé con una última capa de salsa y las llevé a la mesa.

—Aquí están —dije—. Oh, casi lo olvido. Hice una ensalada para acompañarlas. ¿Está bien?

—Más que bien —respondió Edward sin dejar de mirar la comida.

Regresé a la mesa con el tazón de ensalada.

—¡Comencemos!

Edward no necesitó mayor invitación o instrucción de mi parte. Después de servirse un poco de ensalada, tomó una costilla y la mordió.

—Definitivamente esto sabe tan bien como luce —gimió—. ¡No sé cómo no comes esto todo el tiempo! Sé que yo lo haría.

Reí para esconder mi reacción ante los sonidos que estaba haciendo. Por Dios santo, eran más que pornográficos. Al menos, los nervios que sentí al principio iban disminuyendo.

—Si lo hiciera, probablemente ya pesaría más de cien kilos.

—Lo vale —dijo, tomando otra costilla. No me di cuenta de que ya había terminado con la primera. Decidí llenar mi plato antes de que Edward tomara toda la comida.

—¿Y cómo te volviste tan buena en la cocina? —preguntó—. ¿Estudias gastronomía?

—Oh. Um, no. Artes, de hecho. Y supongo que soy una cocinera decente porque mi mamá no lo era. Lo único que ella no podía arruinar era el cereal, así que tuve que aprender cómo alimentarme conforme iba creciendo.

—Yo diría que eres más que solo "decente", Bella. —Edward comió un poco de ensalada antes de hablar de nuevo—. ¿Artes, huh? Así que lo artístico también está dentro de tus cualidades. ¿Acaso hay algo que _no puedas_ hacer?

—Muchas cosas, de hecho —sonreí y comí un poco de cerdo—. ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿qué estudias?

—Ciencias de la computación con una especialidad en Diseño de juegos —dijo con orgullo—. Bastante obvio de acuerdo a lo que hago en YouTube, ¿huh?

—Guau. —Mis ojos se ensancharon de la sorpresa—. Así que tienes una carrera difícil como prioridad pero una especialización también, ¿y aun así te las arreglas para subir videos con regularidad? Eso es… asombroso.

—Gracias. —Edward bajó la mirada, sonriendo—. No es tan maravilloso como lo piensas. Tomé demasiadas asignaturas avanzadas durante los pasados tres años, así que los créditos que necesito cubrir este semestre no son demasiados. Además, grabo demasiado los fines de semana.

—Ah —asentí—. Aun así, eres increíble para equilibrar todo eso.

—Eres demasiado amable. —Se limpió la salsa de su boca y barbilla—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Grabas cada cena que cocinas?

—Nah. —Sacudí la cabeza—. La mayoría de las noches experimento con los ingredientes, creo que la gente preferiría ver una receta ya pulida, experimentada y probada.

—Supongo que eso es verdad —dijo Edward.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo encontraste el video? De las costillas a la BBQ.

—Emmett, mi compañero de apartamento —contestó—. Estaba hambriento y decidió torturarse viendo videos de cocina. Se topó con el tuyo, me llevó a su habitación para enseñármelo, y bueno… ya sabes lo que pasó después.

—Ya veo.

—Probablemente debería agradecerle —musitó—. Si no lo hubiera hecho, no estaría aquí, cenando contigo.

Me sonrojé y miré hacia abajo. El hombre realmente era encantador de ambas maneras, con sus palabras y sus acciones, y estaba segura que si seguía así por el resto de la noche, muy pronto estaría derretida.

* * *

Afortunadamente, eso no pasó después de que terminamos con el plato principal y el postre. Sin embargo, es seguro decir que mi enamoramiento por Edward aumentó en un cien por ciento.

Después de que limpiamos la mesa, retomamos la conversación en el sillón más cómodo de la sala. Edward es una persona con la que se puede hablar con facilidad; me encontré compartiendo cosas con él sin reservarme nada. Para estas alturas, era probable que él supiera más de mí que la mayoría de las personas.

Del mismo modo, descubrí muchas cosas de él. Como su lugar de origen (Chicago), su cumpleaños (el 20 de junio), sus hermanas (Lauren y Rosalie, quien resulta ser Miss USA), sus problemas al ser el hermano de en medio y su tendencia para las bromas.

—… luego Rosalie comenzó a gritar acerca de las bananas en su habitación. —Edward se rio con fuerza a la mitad de su anécdota—. ¡Fue divertidísimo!

—¿Alguna vez descubrió que fuiste tú? —pregunté después de recuperar el aliento tras la risa.

—Nope —dijo—. Hasta este día, ella piensa que el señor Jiggles fue el culpable de las bananas en su habitación. Cómo es que un pequeño gato pudo haber cargado un racimo de bananas por las escaleras, no lo sé, pero oye, ella nunca se lo cuestionó, así que al menos me salvé de un regaño por parte de mi mamá.

—Tu infancia suena muy divertida. —Mi sonrisa se volvió anhelante—. Desearía tener hermanos.

—No siempre es alegría y felicidad, pero no cambiaría a mis hermanas por nada. —Me miró con empatía—. Pero tienes a tu prima, ¿no?

—Sí, Alice es asombrosa. Sin embargo, no siempre fuimos cercanas. Solía odiarla.

—¿De verdad?

—Ella era está molesta pequeña remilgada que se la pasaba insultando mis atuendos y obligándome a ir de compras con ella incluso cuando no quería hacerlo —expliqué—. Un día, cuando ella insistía en jugar a la Barbie Bella conmigo, finalmente me cansé, le dije que dejara de joderme y luego la tiré al suelo.

—¿Realmente la golpeaste? —Edward parecía bastante divertido con esto.

—Demonios, sí, lo hice. Solamente tenía catorce años, así que mi papá me castigó por un mes. Pero ella dejó de molestarme y comenzamos a ser amigas después de eso, así que no fue tan malo.

—Estoy impresionado, Swan. —Se inclinó hacia mí mientras su brazo quedaba recargado en el sofá—. No me imaginé que fueras del tipo de las que recurren a la violencia física.

—Solo cuando es necesario —dije, inclinándome hacia él también—. Mi personalidad no es tan agresiva.

—Yo creo que tu personalidad es perfecta, de verdad. —Su mano se estiró para tomar la mía y una calidez invadió mi cuerpo…

—¿Bella?, ¿aún estás despierta?

Edward y yo giramos al mismo tiempo para ver entrar a Alice. Ella se congeló cuando nos vio en el sofá, sentados más cerca de lo que ella esperaba.

—Ohpordios —jadeó—. Lo siento. Yo solo… No pensé encontrarte aquí tan tarde, Edward.

¿Tan tarde? ¿Qué hora...? Oh. Ya casi eran las doce y media de la noche.

—Oh, mierda —maldijo Edward cuando notó la hora en su reloj—. Er, lo siento. No me di cuenta de que las horas habían pasado tan rápido. Lo siento tanto; he monopolizado toda tu noche.

—No importa —le sonreí.

—Bueno, si quieres pasar aquí la noche, está perfectamente bien —ofreció Alice de manera casual—. Me quedaré en la casa de mi novio, me trajo aquí para recoger algunas cosas que había olvidado.

—Ah. Bueno, gracias por la oferta, Alice, pero creo que mejor me voy. —Edward me miró de nuevo mientras se ponía de pie—. Ambos tenemos clases mañana, o en unas horas, más bien, y debería dejarte descansar.

—Está bien —dije con tristeza. Ahora que sabía cómo era estar con Edward, no quería que se fuera—. ¿Es seguro para ti estar tan tarde afuera?

—Mi apartamento no está muy lejos de aquí. Y traje mi auto.

—¡Espera! Antes de que te vayas, ¿puedo tomarles una foto?

—Alice —comencé en un tono de amenaza, pero Edward me apretó la mano que aún estaba sosteniendo.

—Seguro —dijo con tranquilidad.

—¡Genial! —Alice ya tenía el teléfono en la mano—. Soy una gran fan de capturar los momentos más dulces de la vida, y si la expresión en el rostro de mi prima no miente, esta noche cuenta como uno de esos momentos. ¿Podrían juntarse un poco más?

Mordí mi labio mientras Edward hacía lo que ella pidió y pasaba su brazo por mis hombros. Enredé el mío en su cintura, y con las sonrisas en nuestros rostros, Alice tomó la foto.

—¡Ustedes son tan lindos! —rio—. Quizás deba tomar otra…

—De hecho, Alice, creo que Edward necesita irse a casa —la interrumpí. Si continuábamos con este juego, nos quedaríamos despiertos toda la noche.

—Como sea. —Alice se encogió de hombros y guardó su teléfono—. Supongo que será mejor que también vaya por mis cosas.

Mientras Alice iba a su habitación, Edward tomó mi mano de nuevo mientras lo llevaba hacia la puerta.

—Gracias por la adorable velada. —Se giró para mirarme cuando dejamos de movernos—. Me la pasé muy bien y la comida fue maravillosa, tal y como esperaba.

—Gracias por las flores —dije de vuelta—. Y también me la pasé muy bien.

—Así que, ¿pasé tus estándares de la primera cita?

—Por mucho.

La sonrisa que me dio en respuesta fue gigante.

—¿Eso significa que tendremos otra cita?

—Ya la estoy esperando —le dije con honestidad.

—Hasta la próxima, entonces. —Se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en mi mejilla—. Buenas noches, Bella.

—Buenas noches —respondí sin aliento. Estaba tan sorprendida que aún no podía formular las palabras.

—¿Te llamo mañana?

—Realmente me gustaría eso.

Edward me dio otra gran sonrisa antes de soltar mi mano, darse la vuelta, y salir del apartamento.

* * *

 **Aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo con la primera cita de Edward y Bella :D**

 **¿Les gustó?, ¿fue como la esperaban?, ¿ustedes igual hubieran tomado una foto como Alice? Porque yo sí, jajaja.**

 **Ahora les voy a dejar la vieja propuesta de 'review = adelanto' (adelanto que será diferente al que se publique en nuestro grupo en facebook), así que ahí se los dejo ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos la siguiente semana!**

 **xx**


	4. Capítulo 4

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **RRose.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **www facebook com / groups/** **475584939318144 /**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **POV Bella.**

La gente se quedaba mirándome y lanzándome extrañas miradas mientras caminaba por el campus.

Bien, era una exageración. Nadie susurraba detrás de sus manos ni nada, pero juro que algunas personas me miraban raro. O quizás solo era mi paranoico cerebro trabajando otra vez. De cualquier manera, no podría importarme menos; aún estaba en las nubes por haber tenido una cita exitosa con Edward.

Casi me reía para mí cuando pensaba en eso. No podía escapar de las chispas de felicidad que sentía.

—¡Oye!

Parpadeé y volví a la realidad. Una chica pequeña con cabello castaño me detuvo con una sonrisa animada y una mano en mi brazo.

—Hola —respondí incómoda, tratando de recordar si la conocía. Sin embargo, su rostro no se me hacía familiar.

—¿Eres Bella? Me refiero a que si eres la Bella de ForksintheKitchen.

—¿Sí? —Sonó más como si lo estuviera preguntando.

—Genial —asintió—. Lamento detenerte así, pero me preguntaba si podríamos tomarnos una foto juntas. ¡Amo tu canal!

—Seguro —sonreí con facilidad, pero por dentro estaba un poco confundida. Siendo una relativamente nueva YouTuber, nunca me habían reconocido o me habían pedido una fotografía en la calle. ¿Qué pasaba hoy?

 _«Debe ser fan de Edward»,_ pensé mientras se tomaba una selfie conmigo.

—Muchas gracias —murmuró después—. ¿Te reunirás con Edward?

Sabía que esto tenía que ver con él.

—Um, no. De hecho, tengo que ir a clase.

—Oh. Claro, claro. Bueno, ¡te veré luego! Fue lindo conocerte, por cierto.

—También a ti —dije, incluso aunque ya no me estuviera prestando atención. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia su teléfono y sus dedos tecleaban con rapidez mientras se alejaba—. Extraño —murmuré para mí mientras me apresuraba hacia el Tjaden Hall para llegar a Estudio del arte. Afortunadamente, no llegué tarde, y luego de que el profesor diera las instrucciones del proyecto en el que trabajaríamos por la siguiente hora y media, me senté en el primer lugar disponible.

—Hola, Bella —me saludó Angela, la chica amable que siempre trabajaba al lado mío, mientras se acercaba.

—Hola —sonreí de vuelta y mis ojos se fueron a su cabello—. Realmente me gusta el tema del fuego que estás manejando.

—Gracias —contestó—. Jugué un poco con algunos tonos durante el fin de semana, pero éste fue el resultado final.

—Bueno, te queda bien —le dije. La personalidad de Angela era bastante tímida y reservada, pero su cabello siempre llamaba la atención. Creo que cambiaba de color o estilo cada dos semanas.

—Tú también luces muy bien. —Me miró de pies a cabeza.

—Tuve un buen fin de semana —admití.

—Ah, así que estamos inspiradas —asintió para sí—. Supongo que tiene algo que ver con cierto ¿Edward Cullen?

Me congelé.

—¿C-Cómo lo…?

—Sigo a Alice en Twitter —respondió a manera de explicación mientras sacaba su teléfono—. Chequé mi timeline unas horas atrás y me encontré con este tuit en particular. —Extendió el pequeño aparato hacia mí.

* * *

 **Alice Brandon** (a) PiXieDust

amantes de medianoche #bedward pic/HOBQst

* * *

Abrí el link para revelar la foto que Alice había tomado de nosotros anoche.

—Oh —dije, comprendiendo todo—. Bueno, eso explica mucho. Huh, incluso usó el hashtag y todo.

—Sí. —Angela rio—. Por cierto, creo que ustedes se ven adorables juntos. No me sorprende que "bedward" haya sido tendencia esta mañana.

—Gracias —sonreí un poco hasta que registré sus últimas palabras—. Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con que fue tendencia?

—Ve y busca el hashtag —sugirió—. Entenderás a lo que me refiero.

Rápidamente hice lo que sugirió y me sorprendí por los resultados.

* * *

 **Green Eyes** (a) AstridCM

¡amo esto! ¿acaso podrían ser más adorables? **#bedward** (a) ForksintheKitchen (a) CULLEngage RT: (a) PiXieDust amantes de medianoche **#bedward** pic/HOBQst…

* * *

 **Guest** (a) anónimo

Ustedes están locos. Si (a) CULLEngage no lo confirma por sí mismo, NO ESTÁN SALIENDO **#bedward** #NO

* * *

 **Fran S Walsh** (a) SunflowerFran

 **#bedward** ESTOY AMANDO ESTO. ¡estos dos son adorables! ExB (a) ForksintheKitchen (a) CULLEngage

* * *

 **Taylor** (a) TeamEm9901

(a) anónimo DEJA EN PAZ A NUESTRA REINA. AMO A ESTA PAREJA COMO NO TIENEN IDEA **#bedward** #shipperporsiempre (a) CULLEngage (a) ForksintheKitchen

* * *

 **Aussie** (a) parkesy23

(a) PiXieDust omg ¡¿están saliendo de verdad?! #feels **#bedward** pic/HOBQst…

* * *

 **Ritahh** (a) Ritatx

¿en serio? Ella es bastante guapa. Ed se sacó la lotería. RT: (a) PiXieDust amantes de medianoche **#bedward** pic/HOBQst…

* * *

Esos fueron los únicos tuits que pude leer antes de detenerme. Quiero decir, santo Dios. Aparte de esos, había cientos de respuestas más, además de retuits y favoritos.

—Santa mierda —murmuré para mí—. No tenía idea de que esto estaba pasando.

—¿No sabías que salías con Edward?

—¡No! —casi grité, ganándome la atención de los estudiantes más cercanos a nosotras. Me sonrojé y miré a otro lado—. Quiero decir, no, no estamos saliendo. Solamente vino a cenar anoche.

—Tuvieron una cita juntos.

—Sí.

—Pero no es tu novio.

—A pesar de lo que estos tuits dicen, no, él no lo es —murmuré con cierta tristeza mientras le devolvía su teléfono.

—Está bien. —Angela se encogió de hombros, dejando pasar el tema. Puso su caballete en posición y yo hice lo mismo, decidiendo olvidar todo mientras pintaba.

* * *

Le había mandado a Alice diez mensajes, pero ella aún no contestaba. Suspiré y recargué mi barbilla en mi mano.

Necesitaba un consejo. Además de toda la abrumacion que sentía, también me preocupaba saber qué era lo que Edward pensaba al respecto. Honestamente, no me importaba que existiera un ship para Edward y yo (¿a quién le importaría?), pero ¿y si a él le parecía raro? Claro, parecía gustarle, pero ¿le gustaba de esa manera?

Dios, sonaba como una ridícula adolescente.

Mi teléfono escogió ese momento para comenzar a vibrar violentamente en mi escritorio. Lo tomé y contesté la llamada con rapidez.

—Alice. Por fin. —Me incliné en mi silla y exhalé con pesadez—. ¡Comenzaba a pensar que nunca contestarías!

—Um, no soy Alice.

—¡Edward! —Me senté abruptamente cuando me di cuenta—. Oh, Dios, lo siento. Pensé que eras Alice.

—Me di cuenta —rio con suavidad—. Uh, oye, me preguntaba… ¿has entrado a Twitter últimamente?

—¿Te refieres a todo el asunto sobre "bedward"? —pregunté con una pequeña risa.

—Sí. —Él también rio, incómodo—. Solo llamaba para ver si estabas bien. Vi cuánta gente leyó el tuit de tu prima y bueno… esperaba que no estuvieras molesta.

—Estoy bien —le dije—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás… molesto?

—Para nada —respondió con sinceridad—. Estoy acostumbrado a esta locura. Mis suscriptores son un poco alocados.

—Creo que todos los fanáticos lo son.

—Y, de todas maneras, no me molesta que exista un ship para nosotros. —Podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

Por supuesto, me sonrojé ante las palabras de Edward e inmediatamente miré a mi regazo. Él estaba usando su encanto de nuevo, haciendo que toda la ansiedad que sentía se fuera.

—Tampoco me molesta —admití con timidez.

—Que bien. —Hubo una pequeña pausa—. Había algo más que quería preguntarte.

—¿Qué es?

—Bueno, me preguntaba si querías hacer un video juntos. —Edward sonaba realmente nervioso—. Ayer mencionaste que te gustaba jugar videojuegos también, así que pensé, ¿por qué no grabar un video de ambos jugando?

Parpadeé, sorprendida. No esperaba esto.

—Claro, suena divertido —respondí con entusiasmo.

—Genial. —Su alivio me hizo sonreír. ¿Acaso no sabía que yo accedería a todo con tal de pasar tiempo con él?—. ¿Cuándo estás disponible?

—Mañana no es demasiado pronto. —Imité su respuesta de nuestra última llamada telefónica.

—Perfecto. Puedo recogerte de tu apartamento mañana por la tarde.

—¿Qué jugaremos?

—No he escogido alguno, pero te prometo que no será uno de horror. —Edward rio—. A menos que quieras jugar algo como _Slender*_ o algo así. He querido intentar algo de horror indie…

—No, gracias —interrumpí—. No tengo problemas con ver a gente jugar, pero ¿tener el control del personaje? —Me encogí de hombros.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, nada de miedo —se rio de nuevo—. ¿Te veo alrededor de la una?

—Perfecto.

Tal y como la última vez, nuestra conversación fue interrumpida cinco minutos después cuando el compañero de Edward, Emmett, anunció su llegada gritando «¡Pizza!» tan fuerte que tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oreja.

Estuvo bien, supongo, ya que tenía que empezar a preparar la cena.

Estaba cortando cebollas cuando Alice finalmente llegó luciendo agotada pero feliz. No la había visto desde la noche pasada.

—Hola —saludé—. ¿Estás bien? Luces cansada.

—Lo estoy. —Alice bostezó—. Estuve despierta toda la noche.

—Hm —asentí—. Bueno, ¿te divertiste?

—Claro —sonrió sugestivamente—. ¡Jasper apenas y me dejó salir de su cama! Solo nos detuvimos cuando él se tuvo que ir a su clase.

—Demasiada información, pero está bien. Bien por ti, Al.

—Hablando de mucha información, ¿cómo fue _tu_ noche? Sé que no tuviste un tiempo sexy con Edward porque él se fue antes que yo, pero ¿qué pasó durante la cena? ¿Se besaron? Parecía como si estuvieran a punto de hacerlo antes de que entrara.

—Nada de eso pasó —le dije—. Y solo comimos. Y hablamos. Ya sabes, como cualquier cena normal.

—Oh sí. Olvidé lo aburrida que eres. —Alice rodó los ojos—. ¿Al menos hicieron más planes? O, espera. —Sus ojos se abrieron del pánico—. ¿No rompió tu corazón, verdad? ¿Es eso por lo que no dejabas de mandarme mensajes?

—Vaya manera de saltar a las conclusiones. —Alcé una ceja hacia ella—. No, no rompió mi corazón. De hecho, tendremos una segunda cita y colaboraremos en un video. La única razón por la que te estuve llamando fue porque tu tuit desató una tormenta de fangirls en Twitter. ¡¿Viste las respuestas a esa cosa?!

—¿Qué tuit? —Me miró con una expresión confundida antes de que la comprensión llegara a ella—. Oooh, ¿te refieres al de la imagen? Hm, no he checado mis menciones. ¿Es tan malo?

—Bueno, no es _malo_ … —dije, pasando las cebollas que corté a un tazón pequeño—. Fue todo tan… _guau_.

Alice rio antes de ver por sí misma de lo que estaba hablando.

—Ohhh, llegaron las shippers. Apuesto a que lo amas.

—Aparentemente, Edward también —murmuré.

—Aguarda, ¿lo hace? —Comenzó a bailar—. OMG, ¡lo sabía! ¡Son perfectos el uno para el otro! ¿Acaso dijiste que tendrían una segunda cita y harán un video juntos? Gah, mi corazón. ¡No puedo soportarlo!

—Al, suenas como uno de esos tuits —dije sin humor.

—¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! —Alice corrió para abrazarme—. ¡Esto es genial, Bella!

A pesar de su perturbadora alegría, no pude evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por mi rostro. Si las fans de Edward estaban emocionadas ante la posibilidad de nosotros siendo algo más, entonces yo estaba más allá de toda emoción y felicidad.

* * *

 ***OMG:** Oh Mi Dios, pero Lety dice que se lee más cool OMG. :P

 ***Slender: The Eight Pages** (anteriormente conocido como Slender) **:** es un videojuego en primera persona de survival horror lanzado en junio de 2012 para Microsoft Windows y OS X. El juego está basado en la leyenda urbana de Slender Man, que es conocido por el secuestro de niños en situaciones oscuras y misteriosas.

* * *

 **Oh los tuits... creo que todas estamos familiarizadas con ese tipo de tuits y reacciones, jaja.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Personalmente es uno de mis favoritos por todas las reacciones de las fans de Edward :P**

 **Les quiero agradecer por todo el apoyo que le han dado a la historia, no deja de sorprenderme y Yani y yo estamos muy agradecidas :´)**

 **Nuevamente les reitero la invitación a unirse a nuestro grupo para que reciban adelantos y se enteren de todo lo relacionado con 'Play'.**

 **¡No olviden su review y nos leemos la siguiente semana!**

 **xx**

 **P.D. La nota de Yani es 100% real, suena mejor 'OMG' que 'OMD', jajaja.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **RRose.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **POV Bella.**

—Bueno, aquí estamos. —Edward señaló al edificio del otro lado de la ventanilla—. ¿Lo ves? Te dije que no vivía tan lejos de ti.

—Tienes razón —asentí. Su apartamento estaba lo suficientemente cerca que el camino solamente duró unos minutos, pero no creo que pudiera venir caminando sin que se me cansaran las piernas.

—Espera —me dijo tan pronto como se estacionó. Rápidamente, salió de su lado y estaba de mi lado unos momentos después, abriendo la puerta para mí como todo un caballero—. Señorita. —Extendió su mano hacia mí.

—Gracias, amable caballero. —Tomé su mano y salí del auto. Como la última vez, sentí las chispas recorrer mi brazo.

 _Huh. Así que las novelas románticas tenían razón._

Con nuestros dedos aún entrelazados, Edward me guio hacia la amplia estructura hasta que llegamos al doceavo piso. Se detuvo frente a una puerta marcada con el número nueve y, después de pelear un poco con las llaves, me dejó pasar primero.

—Lamento el desorden —se disculpó una vez que estuvimos adentro. A pesar de que el espacio era amplio y abierto, casi toda la superficie estaba cubierta de pilas de libros, una caja, y lo que parecían ser controles de videojuegos. No me importaba, en realidad; el desorden le daba personalidad—. Traté de limpiar, pero Emmett… bueno, solo digamos que por cada área que limpio, el ensucia tres.

—Está bien —le aseguré—. De verdad, yo tampoco soy una persona tan ordenada.

—¿En serio? —Edward arqueó una ceja—. Tu apartamento estaba impecable.

—Er… —Mordí mi labio. ¿Debería decirle que traté de quitarme los nervios a través de la limpieza o…?—. Bueno…

—¡Hombre! —me interrumpió un hombre enorme mientras entraba a la habitación—. Creo que descubrí otro de los secretos en Dead Space.

—Bien por ti, Em —contestó Edward—. Aunque, sabes que podrías haber buscado todos en Google, ¿verdad?

—¿Dónde está el reto en eso? —El hombre rio hasta que sus ojos azules repararon en mí—. Espera un segundo. ¿Es ella?

—¿Quién?

—Ella —me señaló con su control del juego—. ¿Eres la chica de las costillas?

—¿C-creo? —dije después de un segundo. Aún me estaba recuperando de su entrada inesperada—. Um, hola.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Hermano, no me dijiste que ella vendría. Hola, soy Emmett, el cuñado de Edward. —Caminó hacia mí con su mano extendida.

—Bella —finalmente pude hablar como una persona normal—. Es lindo conocerte.

—¿Cuñado? ¿De verdad? —Edward rio con ganas—. ¿No te estás anticipando un poco?

—Oye, sabes que Rosalie dirá que sí… eventualmente. —Emmett se encogió de hombros—. Como si fuera a encontrar a alguien tan caliente, inteligente y gracioso como yo. Ella solamente necesita un poco de tiempo.

—Bueno, definitivamente eres único en tu tipo.

—Así que, Bella. —Emmett se giró hacia mí de nuevo—. ¿Qué te trae a nuestra humilde morada en esta tarde? ¿Cocinarás para nosotros? —preguntó emocionado, tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia él.

—Dios, Emmett. —Edward me llevó de vuelta hacia él—.Bella no está aquí para alimentar tu gordo trasero. Solamente vamos a jugar videojuegos. Consigue a tu propia chica.

—Ya tengo una, gracias —suspiró Emmett dramáticamente—. Es una pena que ella no pueda cocinar nada.

—Galletas duras. —Podía escuchar la burla en la voz de Edward.

—Sí, hace muchas de esas. Creo que casi me rompí un diente la última vez que trató de hacerlas.

No pude evitar reírme ante eso.

—Encuentra otra manera de alimentarte. —Edward rio también—. Bella y yo tenemos cosas que hacer.

—Bien, bien. Te veré luego, Bella. —Emmett me sonrió mientras Edward tomaba mi brazo—. Quizás para la próxima tengas permiso de cocinarme algo.

—Te prepararé algo bueno —le aseguré.

—¡Genial! —Emmett alzó su puño al aire. Antes de que pudiera prometer algo más, Edward me llevó a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

—Probablemente no debiste hacer eso —sonrió—. Definitivamente aceptará esa oferta.

—No me molesta cocinarle algo —le dije—. Supongo que, ¿tu hermana no es una buena cocinera?

—Nope. —Edward sacudió la cabeza—. Rosalie es buena para muchas cosas, pero manejar la cocina no es una de ellas. La madre de Emmett es bastante… inexperta en esa área también, así que las únicas ocasiones en las que tiene una comida casera decente es cuando visita a su abuela o a mis padres en Chicago.

—Pobre chico. —Conocía su dolor—. Definitivamente cocinaré para él. ¿Crees que la carne esté bien para él?

—Si le cocinas carne, serás su persona favorita de todos los tiempos.

—Es bueno saberlo —sonreí justo cuando el teléfono de Edward comenzó a sonar.

—Tengo que contestar, es mi mamá. Volveré enseguida. Uh, siéntete como en casa. —Señaló al aire antes de salir.

—Bien —murmuré para nadie mientras miraba alrededor. A pesar de que nunca había estado aquí antes, la habitación de Edward era fácil de reconocer por todos los videojuegos. Estaba la familiar pared de pósteres al lado de su cama, su repisa llena de videojuegos, y más cajas y paquetes sin abrir.

Encontré sus audífonos verdes en su escritorio también, junto con dos monitores de computadora, su micrófono rojo, y un teclado y mouse de alta tecnología. Al lado de su complicada escenografía, estaba su trípode y su cámara.

La mesa estaba repleta de libros acerca de la programación e incluso encontré el certificado de los Records Guinness Mundiales por tener el mayor número de suscriptores en YouTube.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Edward cuando volvió—. Mi mamá tiene una nueva portátil y estaba confundida acerca del funcionamiento de Facebook. Como sea, espero que no te aburrieras mientras no estuve.

—Para nada. —Giré para mirarlo—. Tu habitación se ve asombrosa.

—Gracias. —Frotó su nuca con timidez—. No he tenido la oportunidad de arreglar un poco las cosas por aquí.

—¿Qué hay en los paquetes? —Señalé hacia la pila en la esquina de su cama—. He visto muchos de esos en tus videos recientes.

—Diferente mierda que no he tenido la oportunidad de abrir —contestó—. Algunos son juegos que las compañías me mandan para probarlos y los otros son de mis compras por internet.

—¿No hay correo de las fans? —bromeé.

—Nadie sabe mi dirección —dijo—. Y nunca he revelado mi apartado postal. No se siente correcto recibir regalos de los suscriptores, ¿sabes?

—Lo entiendo. También soy horrible recibiendo regalos.

—Y si yo te regalara algo por tu cumpleaños o para Navidad, ¿no lo aceptarías?

—No tienes que darme nada —respondí automáticamente—. De verdad, Edward. Los regalos no son necesarios.

—Tendremos que cambiar eso —murmuró más que nada para sí mismo—. Como sea. —Aplaudió—. No me pude decidir qué jugar, así que decidí que te dejaría escoger.

Se movió hacia su escritorio y sacó un par de cajas de DVD.

—¿ _Mario Kart, Guitar Hero, Mortal Kombat o Donkey Kong_? O ¿quieres probar algo que descargué?

—Hmm... —Estudié los juegos en sus manos—. No he jugado nada de esto en años, pero tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué descargaste?

—Los juegos más extraños y divertidos que pude encontrar. —Edward rio—. Tenemos _Starwhal: Solo la Punta, Pandilla de Bestias y Bombsquad._

—Bien, esos suenan maravillosos. ¿Solo la Punta?, ¿podemos jugar ese?

—Absolutamente. —Señaló hacia la silla vacía al lado de la suya—. Toma asiento, Swan, y prepárate para que te patee el trasero.

—Ya lo veremos, Cullen.

* * *

Terminamos jugando todos los juegos que Edward mencionó y otros que encontramos en línea. Siendo el gamer con más experiencia, él ganó en la gran mayoría de los juegos, pero también gané unos cuantos. Me divertí muchísimo y, de hecho, mis mejillas aún dolían por sonreír tanto.

—Eso fue divertido. —Edward compartió mi sentimiento mientras se reclinaba en su silla—. Debemos hacer esto en otra ocasión.

—Definitivamente sí. —Mi estómago gruñó—. Creo que ahora necesito un poco de alimento.

—También yo. —Palmeó su estómago—. De todos modos, es casi hora de la cena.

—¿De verdad? —Revisé mi reloj. Eran las seis menos cuarto de la tarde—. Guau.

—Si quieres, puedes cenar aquí y filmar el video de nosotros haciendo la comida. Ya sabes, para tu canal. —Sonaba un poco nervioso mientras jugueteaba con la tela de sus jeans—. Podemos usar mi cámara y luego te mando el material que grabemos.

—Eso… suena como una idea maravillosa —le sonreí para tranquilizarlo—. La mayoría de los YouTubers hacen eso cuando colaboran juntos, ¿no? Graban dos videos para sus respectivos canales.

—Sí —asintió Edward—. Y Emmett va a estar muy, muy feliz si te quedas para cocinar algo. Básicamente sobrevivimos de pizza y comida china durante el semestre pasado.

 _«No lo parece»,_ pensé mientras mis ojos viajaban sutilmente por el bien torneado cuerpo de Edward. Debe hacer mucho ejercicio; me pregunto cómo encuentra el tiempo para eso.

—… ir de compras, porque creo que no tenemos algo más en la alacena además de la Nutella y… ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Huh? —Mis ojos se fueron a su rostro—. Lo siento. Um, sí, seguro. Vamos de compras.

—Vamos. —Extendió su mano y, como lo hice antes, la tomé sin pensarlo. Fuimos al minisúper cerca del apartamento de Edward y él se ofreció a cargar la canasta con las compras.

—Y ¿qué quieres preparar? Nosotros comeremos lo que sea.

—¿Les gusta la pasta?

—Pasta…

—Amigo, ¡es Cullen!

Edward y yo nos congelamos y giramos para ver a dos adolescentes mirándonos fijamente sin ninguna pena. O al menos miraban a Edward.

—Hola. —La chica fue la primera en acercarse—. Lamento mucho molestarte, pero mi hermano y yo somos grandes fans. Nos suscribimos a tu canal desde que empezaste.

—No hay problema —sonrió Edward con facilidad—. Y gracias por el apoyo. ¿Quieren una foto?

—Si no es mucha molestia. —La chica se giró hacia su hermano—. ¡Mike! ¡Vamos, ven acá!

Los ojos de Mike se ensancharon cuando nuestra atención se centró en él, pero se apuró en llegar junto a su hermana. Me ofrecí a tomarles las fotos, pero la chica, cuyo nombre era Jessica, insistió en que me uniera en al menos una foto.

—Mis amigos van a estar tan celosos. —Jessica asumió la posición ideal para la seflie—. _Definitivamente_ voy a subir esto a Facebook de inmediato.

 _«Aquí vienen más shippers»,_ pensé para mí mientras sonreía hacia la cámara.

Sin embargo, no puedo decir que eso me moleste tanto.

* * *

 ***Ship:** es una abreviatura de 'relationship' (relación) y se refiere a la pareja que hacen personajes ficticios (o personas reales); normalmente se les identifica con un nombre compuesto de las personas involucradas, por ejemplo, Bella y Edward= 'bedward', Clarke y Lexa= Clexa **.**

 ***Shippers:** son fanáticos que apoyan o promocionan a una determinada pareja.

* * *

 **¡Feliz miércoles de actualización!**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Edward y Bella ya se van acercando más, ella ya conoció a Emmett y ya grabaron el video juntos, el cual yo sí vería, jajaja.**

 **No se olviden de dejar su review y unirse al grupo para leer adelantos del siguiente capítulo, que estoy segura que les va a encantar ;)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	6. Capítulo 6

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **RRose.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

 **ES MUY IMPORTANTE QUE LEAN LA NOTA AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO, LES INTERESA ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **POV Bella.**

—¿Qué es tan divertido?

—¿Hm? —Mis ojos fueron de mi portátil hacia Alice, que estaba en el sofá—. Oh, estos clips. Edward por fin me envió el material que grabamos ayer.

—¿En donde juegan videojuegos? Pensé que Edward ya había subido ese video.

—Lo hizo, pero no es de eso. Esto es de cuando cocinamos la cena.

La pasta con mariscos y los brownies que hicimos eran bastante sencillos, pero con Edward como mi asistente, todo el proceso se volvió cien veces más entretenido.

Hubo un montón de indirectas sexuales…

— _Para este plato en particular, usaremos camarón. —Señalé hacia el marisco en la barra—. Pero pueden usar la proteína que ustedes elijan._

— _¿Como cuál? —preguntó Edward._

— _Cualquier otro marisco funciona —contesté—. O si tienen alguna salchicha por ahí, definitivamente pueden usarla. Sin embargo, si quieren usar carne, sugiero que la golpeen un poco primero, pera que no esté dura y firme._

 _Un momento de silencio llenó la habitación antes de que volviera a hablar._

— _Eso no sonó bien._

 _Y Edward se echó a reír._

 _..._ interesantes metáforas...

— _Ahora vamos a dejar que los brownies se horneen por veinte o veinticinco minutos —dije después de cerrar la puerta del horno—. Cuando estén listos, la parte de arriba debe sentirse firme pero por dentro debe estar suave y blando._

— _Como un pecho —añadió Edward amablemente para hacer una comparación._

... y chistes terribles.

 _Mientras preparaba la tabla para cortar y los pimientos, le pregunté a Edward:_

— _¿Qué tan picantes quieres los camarones?_

— _Demasiado —me dijo Edward sin detener su tarea. Se había ofrecido para pelar el marisco dado que estaba convencido de que quemaría todo el lugar si se encargaba de algo relacionado con la estufa—. Pero no incendies mi estómago._

— _Seguro —reí—. Oye, ¿qué es lo que hace un pimiento chismoso?_

— _¿Qué?_

— _Se mete en los asuntos del jalapeño* —respondí con gestos de mis manos._

 _Afortunadamente, Edward no pensó que el chiste era horrible y se empezó a reír conmigo._

— _¿Crees que tenemos suficiente mantequilla para cubrir todo ese maíz?_

— _¿Qué, eso no te pareció a-tractivo?*_

— _Yo diría que ese es un chiste bastante usado._

Al final, todo salió bien y la comida estaba deliciosa. A Edward y Emmett pareció gustarles demasiado.

—Eso se ve dulce —comentó Alice. No había notado que estaba viendo mi pantalla—. ¿Quién es ese grandulón?

—Emmett —le dije—. El mejor amigo de Edward, su compañero de apartamento y el novio de su hermana, Rosalie.

—No es cierto, ¿está saliendo con Rosalie Cullen?

—Sip. Aparentemente, llevan juntos cinco años.

—Genial —asintió Alice—. Realmente puedo verlo a él y a Miss USA juntos. Hablando de novios, quería preguntarte algo.

Suspiré; ya tenía una idea de adónde iba todo esto.

—No, Al, Edward y yo no…

—No iba a preguntarte eso, tonta. —Alice me empujó un poco con su hombro—. Mañana, un día antes de San Valentín, Jasper y yo vamos a salir a cenar. No quisimos salir el catorce porque los restaurantes estarán llenos de parejas y no queremos ser molestados por las multitudes.

—¿Está bien? —La miré con extrañeza—. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

—Bueno, me preguntaba si querías unirte. Jasper quiere conocerte.

—¿En serio? —dije—. Es su primer día de San Valentín como pareja; ¿estás segura que quieres llevar a la tercera rueda?

—Bellsie, no serás la tercera rueda. —Alice rodó los ojos como si eso fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—. Y estoy feliz con eso. Tendremos más oportunidades para cenar solos y también quiero que lo conozcas.

—Bueno… de acuerdo —sonreí—. ¿A qué hora quieres que los encuentre?

—A las siete y media en el nuevo restaurante-bar que abrieron cerca del campus. La banda de Jasper tocará mañana en la noche.

—De acuerdo.

—Por cierto, está totalmente bien si quieres llevar a alguien —añadió. En la superficie, la sugerencia parecía inocente, pero podía escuchar el significado oculto.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —respondí con sequedad, volviendo a concentrarme en mi portátil.

* * *

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —maldije entre dientes mientras caminaba tan rápido como podía. Apenas había salido del estudio de diseño gráfico en el que estaba haciendo mis prácticas y estaba algo retrasada para la cena.

No, esperen, borren el "algo". _Estaba_ retrasada.

Mis piernas estaban cansadas de correr tanto que casi lloré de felicidad cuando me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del lugar. El cansancio debió afectar mi visión porque, sin previo aviso, choqué contra algo bastante duro.

—¡Auch!

—Oye, tranquila —habló una cálida voz mientras unos brazos me enderezaban—. ¿Bella?

—Edward —respiré mientras lo miraba—. Hola.

—Hola. —Sus ojos parecían divertidos—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí —le aseguré—. Solo un poco distraída, creo.

—De acuerdo. —Acarició mis brazos antes de bajar sus manos—. ¿A dónde vas tan apurada?

—A encontrarme con Alice. Va a presentarme a su novio esta noche y voy con una hora y media de retraso.

—Oh —asintió Edward con rapidez y podía escuchar la decepción en su voz.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa—. Solo pensé que dado que estás aquí, podíamos… pero ya tienes compromisos previos, así que podemos salir a cenar en otra ocasión.

—O podrías venir conmigo —solté las palabras antes de pensarlas. Era demasiado tarde como para retractarme… y no quería hacerlo—. Yo… Alice dijo que estaba bien si llevaba a un invitado.

Su rostro inmediatamente se iluminó.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Si tú quieres.

—Claro que sí —me sonrió—. ¿Segura que no estarás en problemas por llevarme?

—En absoluto —respondí. Lo más seguro era que en lugar de molestarse, Alice moriría de emoción si llegaba con Edward, pero no le dije eso.

—¡Genial! —Como si fuera un gesto que hiciera todo el tiempo (y así era), Edward tomó mi mano—. Y ¿a dónde vamos?

— _The Metro_ , ese lugar que abrió unas dos semanas atrás, ¿lo ubicas? —Sorprendentemente, mi voz sonaba perfectamente normal mientras caminábamos con nuestras manos unidas; aún no me acostumbraba a la maravillosa sensación.

—Oh, sí. Un par de amigos fueron hace unos días —me dijo—. Dijeron que sus costillas estaban maravillosas, pero ahora sé que nada puede vencer a las tuyas.

Mis mejillas, obviamente, se enrojecieron.

—No sabes eso.

—Sí, lo sé —contestó Edward muy seguro de sí cuando encontramos el restaurante. El lugar no estaba tan lleno, pero había la suficiente cantidad de gente para que fuera difícil encontrar a Alice.

—¿Ves a Alice? —le pregunté a Edward mientras miraba por el lugar.

—Creo —dijo—. ¿Es ella? En el reservado cerca del escenario.

Estiré el cuello, y obviamente, mi exuberante prima estaba allí.

—Es ella. Vamos.

—¡Bella! —Alice sonrió y me saludó con la mano cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca—. Dios, ¡estaba tan preocupada! ¿Dónde…? —Se detuvo cuando notó a mi acompañante—. No importa. Hola, Edward.

—Hola, Alice. —Edward le sonrió—. Espero que esté bien que me una a ustedes para la cena.

—Más que bien. —Alice sonrió de vuelta. Me guiñó el ojo antes de señalar hacia el espacio vacío delante de ella—. Adelante, siéntense. Apenas ordené unos aperitivos.

—¿Dónde está Jasper? —Me corrí en el asiento para que Edward pudiera sentarse.

—Tiene que arreglar unas cosas allá atrás. Volverá en…

—Hola. —Un rubio sin respiración apareció de repente. Se inclinó para besar a Alice en la mejilla—. Lamento haberme tardado tanto. Brian perdió una de las cuerdas de su bajo y la novia de Kyle le está armando una escenita. Las cosas están bastante caóticas allá.

—Está bien. —Alice palmeó el asiento junto a ella—. De todas maneras, llegas justo a tiempo. Bella llegó hace unos segundos.

—Ah, así que ella es la famosa Bella. —Jasper sonrió hacia mí—. Alice habla mucho sobre ti. Solo cosas buenas, lo prometo.

—Eso es bueno —reí—. Y Alice dice solo cosas buenas de ti, también. Oh, uh, él es Edward, por cierto. —Señalé hacia mi compañero de asiento—. Edward, él es Jasper, el novio de Alice.

—¿Cómo estás, hombre? —Jasper extendió su mano hacia Edward, el cuál le respondió el saludo.

—Estoy bien. ¿Tú?

—No puedo quejarme. —Se enderezó en su asiento y pasó su brazo por el hombro de Alice—. Y ¿eres el novio de Bella?

—Oh, él no…

—Hola —me interrumpió una amigable voz—. ¿Ustedes ordenaron alitas picantes?

Comenzó a depositar el contenido de su charola en la mesa mientras yo sonreía a manera de disculpa hacia Edward. Él no parecía incómodo y simplemente sonrió de vuelta. Apretó mi mano, que aún estaba entre las suyas y que estaba en su regazo.

La conversación previa fue olvidada una vez que comenzamos a comer. Los temas iban de la banda de Jasper, Coven, hacia el videojuego que Edward y Emmett estaban desarrollando. Eventualmente, YouTube se convirtió en uno de los temas centrales de la discusión.

—Desearía poder ir a más convenciones —suspiró Alice—. La última vez que fui a algo similar fue a la VidCon el año pasado. Quizá pueda ir a PlayList Live. Es en este mes, ¿cierto?

—La semana pasada, de hecho —la corrigió Edward—. Esa fue la razón por la que no le pude contestar a Bella. No tenía planeado ir, pero un par de amigos del otro lado del charco me convencieron de ir a Florida por un día.

Asentí, dado que ya me había explicado eso en nuestra primera cita.

—Oh. Bueno, quizá pueda ir el próximo año. ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Fue divertido?

—Sí, fue bueno verlos de nuevo —dijo Edward—. Mi parte favorita fue cuando Liam y Riley me retaron a jugar _Just Dance_ en el escenario. Y por supuesto, conocer a los suscriptores.

—No tenía idea de que YouTube era una comunidad tan unida —señaló Jasper—. Uno pensaría que exiliarte a ti mismo a tu recamara para hablarle a la cámara te haría perder la interacción humana, pero de hecho, la fomenta.

—Es una buena manera de conocer a gente nueva que comparte tus intereses —dijo Alice.

—Definitivamente le debo demasiado —añadió Edward. Por un importantísimo segundo, sus ojos fueron hacia mí—. Sin YouTube, seguramente no hubiera conocido a un montón de gente que aprecio.

Por segunda vez en esa noche, me sonrojé y traté de controlar los sentimientos en mi estómago. Pude ver que Alice miraba rápidamente entre Edward y yo, pero afortunadamente, no dijo nada al respecto. Después de la cena, Jasper fue al escenario a tocar con su banda, y pasamos el resto de la noche escuchando buena música.

* * *

Era tarde cuando Alice y yo volvimos a nuestro apartamento, pero eso no me salvó del interrogatorio al que sabía me enfrentaría.

—Al —lloriqueé mientras caía en mi cama—. Te lo he dicho un millón de veces, ¡no hay nada entre Edward y yo!

—Bella —me dijo en el mismo tono que yo—. Ni un hombre ciego podría pasar por alto la química entre ustedes. ¡Es tan obvio que le gustas! Lo cerca que se sentaron, sus palabras… y te gusta, también, ¿no?

—Realmente lo hace —admití con un suspiro—. Y _creo_ que le gusto… Dios, esto suena como una conversación que dos chicas de preparatoria tendrían.

—Nunca tuve conversaciones de este tipo contigo en la preparatoria —musitó Alice—. Nunca te interesaste en los chicos. Más vale tarde que nunca, supongo.

Emití un ruido sin sentido mientras veía hacia el techo.

—Oh, demonios, casi olvido que es el cumpleaños de una amiga. ¿Me prestas tu computadora por un segundo? Soy demasiado floja como para ir por la mía.

—Adelante. —Levanté mi brazo con cansancio.

Por un segundo, los únicos sonidos que llenaron mi habitación fueron los del teclado y los clics del mouse. Una parte de mí estaba agradecida porque Alice ya no preguntara más sobre Edward, pero otra parte de mí quería hablar al respecto. Sin tener a alguien con quien hablar, me vi de nuevo sola con mis pensamientos, y eso nunca era algo bueno.

 _Hora de sobreanalizarlo todo._

No pude hacer mucho progreso porque la voz emocionada de Alice interrumpió mis debates internos.

—Oh, definitivamente te etiquetaré cuando haga el reto del novio con Jasper.

—Al, solamente puedes etiquetar a personas que en verdad tienen novio —bufé—. Y sin importar cuánto lo desees, no soy una de esas personas.

—No eras una de esas personas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Me senté—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Ven a ver esto, Bella. —Alice se hizo a un lado para que pudiera ver la pantalla. Era su página de suscripciones en YouTube, y junto con las actualizaciones recientes estaba uno de Edward que había sido subido un minuto atrás, a la medianoche.

Su título era "MI NOVIA" y en la miniatura del video estaba un rostro que conocía demasiado bien: el mío.

* * *

 ***Jalapeno business:** es un slang que se utiliza para referirse a alguien chismoso.

 ***** El "chiste", es más bien un juego de palabras que tiene que ver con la palabra 'appealing', que significa _atractivo,_ y con 'peel, que significa _pelar,_ y Bella lo hace por que Edward estaba pelando los camarones. Realmente nosotras no le encontramos el chiste, jajaja.

* * *

 **¡Feliz miércoles!**

 **Sé que me van a matar con este final y que en todos sus reviews me van a decir que actualice, que no pueden esperar, que como lo puedo dejar así y cosas similares :P así que les tengo una propuesta...**

 **Si el capítulo tiene más de 15 reviews... les subo el siguiente capitulo HOY mismo. Si no... tendrán el capítulo el viernes (es menos tiempo de espera que una semana, jaja).**

 **Ahí se los dejo ;)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	7. Capítulo 7

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **RRose.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

 **Lo prometido es deuda y con 20 reviews en el capítulo anterior... aquí está el siguiente capítulo, les va a gustar ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **POV Bella.**

— _¿Cómo está todo, hermanos? Me llamo Edward y bienvenidos a otro viernes de… video. Realmente ya debería de haberle puesto un nombre_ —saludó el Edward en pantalla. La ropa que usaba era la misma con la que lo había visto apenas una hora atrás.

 _»Estoy seguro que ya leyeron el título y sucedieron dos cosas: o están muriendo de emoción, sé lo que ustedes traman_ —arqueó una ceja intencionadamente—, _o seguramente están muy confundidos. De cualquier manera, el propósito de este video es aclarar las cosas… o al menos eso espero._

 _»Si han estado por Twitter los últimos días, sabrán que algo llamado "bedward" comenzó a ser tendencia. Este es el nombre de pareja que aparentemente fue escogido para mí y mi colega YouTuber, Bella Swan_ —una foto mía apareció junto a su rostro—, _después de que ella y yo comenzamos a… ser amigos, podríamos decirlo así._

 _»Ahora, he sido bombardeado por preguntas acerca de si estamos saliendo o no. Se ha convertido en una locura y creo que debería hablar al respecto. Así que estoy aquí para contestar de una vez por todas a esa pregunta._

Me incliné en mi asiento en silenciosa anticipación. _Santa mierda, este era el momento._

Edward hizo una ligera pausa e inhaló.

— _Bella y yo…_

Otra pausa.

—… _no estamos saliendo_ —terminó de la manera más fría posible. Mi corazón se detuvo y Alice jadeó junto a mí.

 _»Pero quiero cambiar eso_ —continuó, y con esas palabras, mi corazón volvió a latir _—. Realmente no estoy buscando a nadie en este momento, pero ahí es cuando encuentras a "la indicada", ¿no? ¿Cuando no estás buscando? Y realmente pienso que "la indicada"… es ella._

Ajustó su posición para que estuviera completamente sentado y mirándome a través de la cámara.

 _»Bella, no estoy seguro de cuándo verás esto, pero cuando lo hagas… quiero que sepas que nunca he conocido a nadie que me inspire, me intrigue o… simplemente me haga sentir tan feliz de la manera en la que tú lo haces. Después de pasar más tiempo contigo esta noche, solo… sabía que tenía que hacer esto. Los días pasados en los que te he conocido han sido unos de los mejores de mi vida y por eso, quería preguntarte…_

 _»¿Harías realidad el título de este video y serías mi novia?_ —Edward sonrió con timidez, sus ojos brillaban con esperanza, antes de que el video terminara.

Por un largo minuto, simplemente me quedé sentada con la boca abierta y los ojos ensanchados.

Edward Cullen me había pedido ser su novia.

A través de un video.

 _Santo Dios._

Antes de que siquiera pudiera intentar hacer algo, un teléfono apareció frente a mí.

—Tómalo —demandó Alice con energía—. Vamos, ¡en estos momentos él contestará de inmediato!

Rápidamente tomé el aparato y lo llevé a mi oreja. Aún estaba congelada debido a la sorpresa, así que cuando escuché el suave «¿Bella?» del otro lado de la línea, solté lo primero que pude pensar.

—Sí —dije con rapidez—. Y-Yo vi el video. Y mi respuesta es sí.

— _Tú… ¿qué?_ —Edward sonó confundido por un segundo, pero sus siguientes palabras estaban llenas de emoción _—. Espera, así que… ¿saldrás conmigo?_

—Por supuesto que sí. —Dejé que una gran sonrisa inundara mi rostro—. Realmente me gustas, también, Edward.

— _¡Sí!_ —exclamó para después reír _—. No tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy ahora._

—Creo que tengo una idea —me reí con él, sintiéndome más ligera que nunca.

Él suspiró.

— _Desearía que no fuera tan tarde para ir a tu apartamento. Realmente quiero verte._

—También yo. —Miré por la habitación para darme cuenta de que estaba sola—. Alice probablemente ya se fue a la cama y no le gusta que su sueño sea perturbado.

— _Iré a primera hora de la mañana._

—Y te prepararé el desayuno.

— _No puedo esperar para eso_ —respondió mientras yo bostezaba. Había estado despierta desde las ocho de la mañana y después de los eventos de hoy (y sin haber podido tomar una siesta por la tarde), comenzaba a sentirme muy cansada _—. Probablemente debería dejar que descanses. Te veré mañana, cariño._

—Está bien. —Me sonrojé ante el término que utilizó—. Buenas noches.

— _Feliz día de San Valentín._

—Hasta ahora, es el mejor que he tenido.

* * *

Para las siete cuarenta y cinco del día siguiente, ya estaba despierta y activa en la cocina.

No importaba que fuera amante de la noche o que fuera sábado, estaba emocionada por prepararle a mi novio el mejor desayuno posible.

Novio. Tengo novio. Y no es cualquier chico. Es Edward Cullen.

Me reí ante la cálida sensación que me invadió y que solamente podría ser descrita como mariposas en mi estómago. Cuando desperté, estaba segura de que el video y la llamada habían sido parte de un cruel sueño, pero después de revisar mis suscriptores y ver que la evidencia seguía ahí, supe que todo fue real.

—Mierda. —Apagué con rapidez el fuego debajo de uno de mis sartenes. Mis pensamientos casi hicieron que quemara la mantequilla.

Afortunadamente, nada se arruinó y pude comenzar a cocinar. Habían pasado alrededor de diez minutos cuando escuché unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

—No puede ser él, ¿o sí? —me pregunté en un susurro.

 _«Apenas son las ocho de la mañana, Bella. ¿Esperas a alguien más tan temprano?»_

 _«A veces el cartero pasa a esta hora»_ , peleé conmigo misma mientras me apresuraba hacia la puerta.

Al abrirla, fui recibida por un colorido ramo de flores y la oveja de peluche más adorable que haya visto. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para decir… algo, ambos objetos fueron retirados de mi vista y reemplazados por el rostro sonriente de Edward.

—Buenos días —saludé con toda la felicidad que sentía en mí. Mis brazos picaban por la extrema necesidad de abrazarlo que me llenó.

—Hola, cariño. —Me tendió los objetos en sus manos—. Feliz día de San Valentín.

—Feliz día —lo saludé de vuelta, aceptando las flores y la oveja—. Pasa. Ya tengo el café listo y comencé con el desayuno.

Me siguió hacia la sala de estar, donde dejé sus regalos. Cuando los dejé en la mesa de centro, un par de fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura.

—En verdad estoy muy, muy feliz de verte —murmuró Edward mientras me sostenía contra su pecho. No pude evitar que mis ojos se cerraran para disfrutar de su calidez.

 _«Dios, huele fantástico»,_ pensé mientras inhalaba su deliciosa esencia. De repente, eso me recordó que aún estaba en pijama y que solamente me había lavado el rostro y cepillado los dientes desde que desperté.

Edward se sorprendió cuando repentinamente me separé de él. A pesar de lo mucho que disfrutaba estar en sus brazos, mi yo —que aún no se bañaba— comenzó a sentirse cohibido al estar tan cerca de él.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Yo… uh… —Pasé la mano por mi cabello y miré mi pijama. Al menos, no eran nada embarazosos, solamente un pantalón holgado y una vieja playera gris.

—Te ves hermosa —me dijo cuando se dio cuenta del problema—. Ahora, ¿puedo volver a abrazar a mi novia?

Me reí y regresé a sus brazos abiertos.

—Novia, ¿eh?

—Dijiste que sí, ¿no? —murmuró contra mi sien. Sentí su nariz pasar por mi cuello y, a pesar de que aún estaba preocupada acerca de mi actual estado higiénico, a él no pareció preocuparle, así que me relajé un poco.

Después de un rato, Edward se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos. No pude evitar mirarlo de vuelta; sus brillantes ojos verdes eran hipnotizantes.

—¿Listo para comer? —le pregunté, no sin antes aclararme la garganta—. Aún necesito freír el tocino y los huevos, pero…

Y luego me besó.

Había leído muchas descripciones acerca de cómo son los primeros besos (sí, leo muchas novelas románticas para jóvenes adultos), pero tener la experiencia me dejó sin habla. Sentir los labios de Edward contra los míos… su esencia… mi intensa atracción hacia él… era abrumador y maravilloso.

Diría que también vi los fuegos artificiales, pero eso sonaría muy empalagoso.

—Guau —exhalé cuando nos separamos por aire—. Eso-eso fue…

—¿Fantástico?, ¿cambió tu vida?, ¿increíble?, ¿maravilloso? —dijo Edward mientras repartía besos por mi mandíbula.

—Seguro, señor Diccionario, quedémonos con esos adjetivos.

Él rio y presionó sus labios contra mi frente.

—Vamos a comer. —Pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y me llevó hacia la cocina.

Conversamos un poco en lo que terminaba el desayuno y me abrazó de nuevo cuando todo estaba servido en la mesa.

—Esto luce delicioso, Bella. Gracias.

—De nada. —Nos serví el café—. Adelante.

—Esto se siente demasiado como nuestra primera cita —dijo mientras se servía huevo—. Pero debo decir que ahora es mucho mejor.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, ahora puedo tocarte y besarte con libertad —dijo—. Y porque ahora eres oficialmente mía.

Aquí entra la explosión de ovarios.

—Eso es verdad. —Me sonrojé un poco. Estaba a punto de comentar acerca de las flores, pero luego recordé que las dejé en la sala—. Oh, olvidé poner las flores en agua. Vuelvo enseguida.

Rápidamente fui por el hermoso ramo y volví a la cocina.

—¿Te gustan? —preguntó.

—Claro que sí. Son hermosas.

—¿Y la oveja de peluche?

—Es linda —reí porque la bola verde afelpada en verdad lo era—. ¿Qué te hizo comprarla?

—Es un regalo adelantado por el Año Nuevo Chino. —Edward sonrió—. El 2015 es el año de la oveja verde de madera… o del carnero… no es claro porque solamente decía "animal con cuernos", pero decidí comprarte una oveja porque va más contigo. Además, no me da vergüenza admitir que es malditamente adorable.

—No puedo discutirte eso. —Terminé de arreglar el ramo y regresé con él.

* * *

Edward tenía razón cuando dijo que esto se parecía a nuestra primera cita. Al terminar el desayuno, nos sentamos en la sala, pero esta vez estaba acunada a su lado y nuestros labios estaban unidos.

Apenas lo había besado por primera vez una hora atrás y ya era adicta a sus besos.

Nuestras frentes estaban una contra la otra cuando nos detuvimos para respirar.

—Realmente me alegro que hayas subido ese video —dije—. Debió haber tomado mucho valor.

—Bueno, no lo he… subido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es un video privado —admitió con timidez. Pasó un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja—. Solo tú y Alice pueden verlo. Supuse que si ella lo veía primero, te lo enseñaría.

—Lo hizo —asentí—. ¿Tenías miedo de que te rechazara?

—Sabía que era una posibilidad. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo te podría haber dicho que no? —pregunté retóricamente y con seriedad. ¿Quién estaría lo suficientemente loco como para negarse a ser la novia de Edward Cullen?—. Como te dije anoche, realmente me gustas, Edward.

—Supongo que debí de haber sabido eso —sonrió—. Si quieres, puedo hacer público el video.

—No me molesta. —Por un segundo, pensé en cómo reaccionarían las fanáticas de Edward—. ¿Crees que sea buena idea que te responda con un video? Quiero decir, ¿no sería raro si subes un video invitándome a salir y yo no te respondo de alguna manera?

—Podemos hacer un video juntos —sugirió—. Eso sería más fácil.

—¿Estás listo para anunciarle al mundo que estamos saliendo?

—Lo gritaría de la azotea si pudiera. —Se inclinó para capturar mis labios con los suyos.

No hace falta decir que no trabajamos en ese video por un buen rato.

* * *

 **Estos capítulos pasados son de mis favoritos :´)**

 **¡Por fin uno de ellos dio el primer paso! Edward se animó y a través del video privado le pidió a Bella que fuera su novia :3 ¿ustedes cómo hubieran reaccionado? yo me muero, jajaja.**

 **Pero ya veremos como reaccionan las fans de Edward ante la noticia cuando el video se haga público.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima semana!**

 **xx**


	8. Capítulo 8

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **RRose.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **POV Bella.**

 **Still Alice** (a)deutscheakice

*grita* ¡nueva otp *****! (a)ForksintheKitchen x (a)CULLEngage **#bedward** ¡feliz día de san Valentín!

* * *

 **_wrathbone_** (a)rosierathbone

"(a)CULLEngage **#bedward** youtube/w=?vIF…" ¡ATENCIÓN CULLENRY! Tenemos una reina. ¿a alguien se le ocurren nuevos fics? *sonrisa malvada*

* * *

 **Coco** (a)profilicNovice

Amigooooooo. (a)ForksintheKitchen acaba de establecer los nuevos #estándaresdenovia RT: (a)CULLEngage **#bedward** youtube/w=?vIF…

* * *

 **KEEP CALM** (a)owlsarebirdstoo

La perfecta manera de pasar el día de san Valentín: repetir el nuevo video de (a)CULLEngage 69725498 veces **#bedward** #relationshipgoals

* * *

 **Fanfic Worm** (a)lovebites

(a)rosierathbone SÍ. RT: (a)CULLEngage **#bedward** youtube/w=?vIF…

* * *

 **Xshadow-hunterX** (a)elicitshadowhunter

¿ALGUIEN MÁS SE SIENTE EMOCIONADA? (a)CULLEngage **#bedward** youtube/w=?vIF…

* * *

—Hola. —Mi paseo por Twitter se vio interrumpido cuando Edward entró en la habitación. Dejó la caja que cargaba a los pies de la cama antes de acostarse junto a mí—. Lamento haber tardado demasiado. Hubo una confusión con los paquetes, así que tomó un rato antes de que me dieran el correcto.

Dejé su portátil a mi lado antes de acurrucarme en sus brazos.

—Está bien. Me mantuve entretenida mientras no estabas.

—¿Oh? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Ya sabes, solo leía tu historial de internet —le dije casualmente. Me reí cuando sentí su cuerpo congelarse.

—Qué graciosa. —Apretó mi cintura antes de estirarse por la portátil—. ¿Estuviste en Twitter otra vez?

—Sí —dije mientras descansaba mi cabeza en su hombro para que pudiéramos ver la pantalla juntos—. Tuve curiosidad. ¿Sabías que "bedward" es tendencia otra vez?

—Lo supuse —respondió Edward—. Bueno, la mayoría de estos tuits son positivos, excepto por unos raros pero era de esperarse conociendo el internet.

—Tienes razón —asentí—. Por cierto, ¿qué hay en el paquete?

—Oh, sí. —Me empujó con suavidad, señalando que quería que me moviera por un segundo—. En realidad no las esperaba hasta, por lo menos, la siguiente semana, pero aquí están. —Acercó la caja hacia nosotros y la abrió—. Adelante, mira.

Me estiré y me encontré con una pieza doblada de tela.

—¿Playeras? —pregunté—. Oh, las nuevas de las que me hablaste.

Con su popularidad y éxito, Edward tenía su propia línea de mercancía disponible en línea. Me había dicho que tenía unos nuevos diseños para las playeras que se lanzarían en los primeros meses del año.

—Síp. —Sacó una para inspeccionarla—. Sé que en lo referente al arte no soy tan bueno como tú, pero yo diría que salieron bastante bien. ¿Qué piensas?

—Lucen fantásticas —le dije con honestidad y sonreí. Sin ser exagerados, los diseños se veían gráficos y expresaban el mensaje con claridad—. Yo la usaría. ¿Puedo tener una gratis? —pregunté en broma.

Edward rio.

—Estoy seguro de que puedo darte una o dos, pero creo que tengo una idea mejor.

—¿Cuál?

—Espera. —Se levantó de la cama y procedió a inspeccionar su clóset. Cuando regresó, tenía al menos cuatro piezas de ropa en las manos—. Creo que me gustaría verte en estas.

Curiosa, las puse en la cama para descubrir que eran camisetas de béisbol.

—Los Tejones de Saint Louis —leí el frente—. ¿Son de la preparatoria?

—Sí. Creo que el equipo de béisbol fue lo único que me gustó de la escuela privada. —Edward hizo una mueca—. Bueno, eso y el club de tecnología. Sin embargo, creo que hubiera disfrutado más de la escuela pública. Teníamos que usar uniformes, ¡por el amor de Dios!

—No pudieron ser tan malos. Y los colores de tu escuela lucen bien, el negro se ve bien con este tono de amarillo.

—Bueno, sí, pero trata de usar una camisa polo, corbata, chaleco y suéter todos los días, incluso los calurosos.

—Al menos no tuviste que pensar en qué usar todos los días —le ofrecí.

—Eso fue bueno, supongo —rio—. Pero aun así estaba ridículamente contento cuando la graduación llegó.

—Y ¿qué es lo que tienen de especial que quieres…? —Me detuve cuando le di la vuelta a la camiseta y vi el "CULLEN" en letras gigantes en la espalda.

—¿Qué? —Edward parpadeó inocentemente cuando arqueé una ceja hacia él—. Es perfectamente normal que las novias usen la ropa de sus novios. Estoy seguro que hay blogs enteros en Tumblr dedicados a esa mierda. Ya sabes, esos que tiene imágenes aleatorias de parejas besándose y el texto que dice "cuando usas su ropa y hueles su colonia" o alguna mierda así en el frente.

Me eché a reír.

—"Cuando ella usa tu camiseta tú marcas territorio" es más apropiado para ti, ¿no lo crees?

—Me atrapaste. —Su sonrisa no mostraba arrepentimiento.

—Porque anunciar nuestra relación a través de un video que puede ser visto en todo el mundo usando un canal que tiene treinta y cinco millones de suscriptores no es suficiente, ¿huh?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No quiero que quede duda alguna. —Me acercó hacia él—. Todos necesitan saber que eres mía.

No podía discutir con eso. Yo también quería que todos supieran que era suya.

* * *

Me desperté sobresaltada, sintiéndome desorientada en la habitación oscura en la que estaba. Después de unos segundos en los que pasé sentada en la cama, finalmente recordé dónde y con quién estaba.

Edward y yo debimos de habernos quedado dormidos a la mitad del documental de Discovery Channel que estábamos viendo.

Estirándome y bostezando, me estiré hacia le mesita que estaba junto a la cama y encendí la lámpara. La repentina luz me cegó por un momento, pero una vez que mis ojos se ajustaron, finalmente pude ver los familiares detalles de la habitación de Edward y al mismo Edward, que dormía junto a mí.

 _«Dios, es tan apuesto»_ , suspiré para mí mientras lo miraba. Seguro, había notado lo atractivo que era antes de conocernos, pero había algo al verlo así que lo hacía lucir aún más bello. Pensar en eso y en lo inteligente y lindo que era me hizo preguntarme qué hice para merecerlo. Y qué es lo que veía en mí.

—Detente —murmuré para mí. Sabía el camino que mis pensamientos estaban tomando y lo último que necesitaba era revisar todas mis inseguridades.

Afortunadamente, fui distraída por el sonido de mi teléfono vibrando. Rebusqué en mi mochila hasta encontrar el aparato.

—¿Hola?

— _¡Nena!_

—¿Mamá? —respondí, confundida. Bueno, no estaba exactamente confundida acerca de mi madre llamándome, pero ella y papá usualmente no me contactaban a menos que fuera algo urgente.

— _¿Qué pasa? ¿Es un mal momento?_ —murmuró mamá.

—Er, no, para nada.

— _Y… ¿me dejarás con la duda? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Todo sigue siendo hashtag genial?_

Resistí el impulso de poner mi mano contra mi rostro. Cada vez que ella trataba de sonar o actuar "en onda", me daban escalofríos. Por Dios santo, la mujer tenía casi cuarenta y seis años, y ¿quién dice la palabra "hashtag" en una conversación real? Bueno, supongo que es aceptable si la usas con ironía, pero estaba bastante segura que mamá hablaba con seriedad.

—Todo está bien —le dije en voz baja—. Las clases no vuelven hasta el miércoles, así que las cosas no están tan pesadas por ahora.

— _Eso es bueno_ —dijo _—. ¿Y Alice? ¿Cómo está?_

—Ella está bien, también. Ahora tiene un novio.

— _Oh, sí, creo que lo vi en su Facebook hace unos días. ¿Cómo se llama el chico… Jackson? ¿Jason?_

—Jasper, en realidad. Y es bastante amable. Él y Alice parecen ser una buena pareja.

— _¿Qué hay de Edward? ¿Cómo está él?_

—Edward está b… —Me detuve—. Espera, ¿qué quieres… uh…? ¿Edward?

— _Ya sabes, Edward._ —El tono de mamá indicaba que debería saber de quién hablaba—. _¿Tu novio? Dios, Bella, ¿tu memoria está bien?_

—¿Qué... cómo lo sabes…?

— _Oh, cariño. ¡A través del internet, por supuesto!_ —rio—. _Es bien parecido, ¿no? Sin embargo, debo decir que sin importar lo apuesto que sea, no puedo soportar ver los aterradores juegos que le gustan. Eso no me detuvo al suscribirme…_

—Espera, espera —la interrumpí—. ¿Tú… te suscribiste a su canal? —¿Desde cuándo mamá tenía una cuenta en YouTube? Diablos, ¿desde cuándo comenzó a usar YouTube? Hasta donde sabía, ella solo usaba el internet para enterarse de los chismes de Hollywood o para añadir más cosas a su tablero de Pinterest.

Sí, mi madre hizo una cuenta de Pinterest. Todos podemos culpar a sus amigas de su club de tejido por llevarla hacia esa moda.

— _Claro que lo hice._ —Sonaba ofendida _—. Es solo cortesía, Bella. También me suscribí al tuyo, al de Alice y al de esos lindos chicos británicos de los que Edward parece ser amigo. ¿Por qué suenas tan sorprendida?_

—Es solo… no pensé que visitaras ese sitio —dije con honestidad.

—Bueno… no, no lo hacía, pero luego de que Jacob me dijo que tú y un chico llamado Edward estaban saliendo, decidí entrar a él. El video es muy, muy lindo, por cierto. Amo totalmente el hashtag "bedward".

Oh Dios mío, santo Dios, ayúdame por favor.

—Yo… gracias, mamá —respondí, no sabiendo qué más decir—. Iba a decirte que tenía novio, pero supongo que nunca se presentó la oportunidad. Apenas lo hicimos… er… oficial ayer.

— _Está bien, cariño. No estoy molesta. Sé que los primeros amores pueden absorberte por completo y hacerte olvidar todo lo demás_ —suspiró con anhelo.

Mientras seguía hablando, Edward escogió ese momento para despertarse. Se sentó en la cama con un gemido y me sonrió cuando vio que lo miraba. Su expresión rápidamente se volvió preocupada cuando vio mi expresión de pánico.

—¿Bella? —preguntó con cautela—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —dije en un tono más agudo que lo normal.

— _¿Qué? Cariño, ¿qué está pasando?_ —La voz de mamá se registró en mi mente de nuevo—. _¿Él está ahí?_

—Sí. —Me rendí en intentar encontrar una mentira. De todas maneras, era terrible para inventar excusas—. Es mi mamá —le dije a Edward mientras señalaba mi teléfono.

—Oh —asintió en entendimiento en el mismo momento en el que mamá habló.

— _¿De verdad? No interrumpí… nada, ¿verdad?_

—No, no lo hiciste. Todo está bien.

— _¿Puedo hablar con él?_ —preguntó emocionada _—. Prometo no avergonzarte, cariño. Solamente quiero conocerlo de alguna manera._

 _«Bueno, mejor lidiar con esto ahora que después»,_ pensé mientras accedía y le pasaba el teléfono a Edward. Me miró con duda, pero lo tomó de todas maneras.

—¿Hola? Hola, señora Swan —saludó con jovialidad, como si este tipo de llamadas pasaran todo el tiempo—. Renée, entonces. Estoy muy bien, gracias.

Vi su rostro para ver cómo iba la conversación. Hasta ahora, todo marchaba bien, afortunadamente, dado que seguía sonriendo.

—Sí.

»¿De verdad? Me aseguraré de checarlo, entonces.

»Es demasiado amable, señora. Me alegro mucho que disfrute mis videos.

La siguiente pausa tomó más tiempo del necesario y vi como cambiaba la expresión de Edward.

—No, no hay ningún problema. Me encantaría hablar con el señor Swan. —Se giró hacia mí con la alarma en sus ojos.

—Déjame. —Me apresuré a sentarme junto a él—. Hablaré primero con él…

—Buenas tardes, señor Swan.

 _Bueno, mierda._

—Oh, es jefe Swan. Lo siento. —Apretó mi mano, pero presentía que era más para confortarse a sí mismo que a mí—. Sí, señor, soy el novio de Bella.

»No, señor. Estudio Ciencias de la computación en Cornell. Actualmente estoy a punto de terminar mi último año.

Hubo otra larga pausa.

—Su hija es asombrosa, señor, y sé lo afortunado que soy al ver que ella también quiere estar conmigo. Prometo que siempre la respetaré y cuidaré de ella. —Soltó mi mano para pasar su brazo por mis hombros.

»Sí, señor.

»No lo olvidaré. —Me tendió el teléfono de vuelta—. Quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —pregunté mientras trataba de adivinar sus sentimientos. Su expresión no me decía nada de la conversación.

—Habla primero con tu padre —me apresuró con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Hola, papá —saludé una vez que tuve el teléfono en mi oreja.

— _Bella_ —respondió con pesadez _—. ¿Cómo estás, niña?_

—Estoy bien —le dije—. Sin embargo, no estoy tan segura de Edward. Papá, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

— _Solamente hablamos, eso fue todo. Es perfectamente normal que un padre haga eso cuando su hija empieza a salir con un chico que conoció por internet sin decirle primero a su padre para que él pudiera revisar sus antecedentes._

—Pero Edward no es peligroso. No hay necesidad de que te preocupes.

— _Ya no puedes estar seguro en estos días, Bella. Y nunca antes habías hablado de chicos y mucho menos tenido novio. Por supuesto que tengo que preocuparme._

—Gracias por la preocupación, papá, pero Edward... —Miré por el rabillo de mi ojo para darme cuenta de que estaba mirándome—. Él es muy amable. Y dulce. Y siempre me trata bien.

— _Sí, me dio esa impresión cuando hablé con él._ —Podía imaginar a mi padre con la mano en la barbilla y una expresión pensativa—. _De acuerdo, mira. A tu madre y Alice parece gustarles y confío en tu juicio a la hora de tratar con personas, así que no te voy a pedir que dejes de verlo. Sin embargo, espero que pronto lo traigas para poder conocerlo como se debe._

—De acuerdo, papá.

— _Y puedes apostar a que estaré monitoreando sus redes sociales._

—Se lo haré saber.

— _Bien_ —tosió _—. Bueno, te dejaré por ahora. Cuídate, ¿sí? Y no dudes en llamar si algo pasa._

—No lo haré —prometí—. Buenas noches, papá.

— _Buenas noches, Bells._

Terminé la llamada y mi atención volvió hacia Edward.

—Lo siento tanto —me disculpé—. Si hubiera sabido que mi papá iba a…

—Está bien. —Besó mi sien—. Tiene todo el derecho de espantarme. Sé que mi papá espanta a los novios de Rosalie y Lauren cuando se da el caso.

—Supongo que es algo normal, especialmente con mi papá siendo policía y todo eso —dije con una sonrisa—. Espero que no te intimidara demasiado. No quiero que te eches a correr.

—Nunca tendrás que preocuparte por eso —rio Edward.

Estuvimos en silencio por un momento antes de que él hablara de nuevo.

—Realmente voy a tener que cuidar lo que hago en línea de ahora en adelante. ¿Sabías que tu madre hizo una cuenta en YouTube y Twitter solo para seguirnos? Además, parece que me mandó una solicitud de amistad en Facebook.

No pude evitar soltar un gemido mental. Con mi madre fanática y mi padre siendo jefe de la policía, llevar a Edward a Forks iba a resultar una experiencia muy interesante.

* * *

 ***OTP:** significa One True Pairing, que se entiende como dos personajes que son perfectos juntos, incluso aunque no estén juntos en la historia original.

* * *

 **¡Bonito miércoles!**

 **Aquí tienen la actualización de esta semana, como ven (bueno, como leen :P), conocimos un poco a los padres de Bella y no sé ustedes, pero a mí me encantó Renée, jajaja.**

 **¡No se olviden de dejar su review y de unirse al grupo en facebook!**

 **Nos leemos la siguiente semana ;)**

 **xx**


	9. Capítulo 9

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **RRose.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **POV Bella.**

Miré mi reloj por novena vez antes de mirar a mi alrededor. Antes de separarnos hace una hora, Edward y yo acordamos vernos en la fuente del centro comercial a las cinco y media para que pudiéramos comer algo.

Ya eran las seis y diez, pero él no aparecía por ningún lado. Tampoco estaba contestando mis mensajes.

Aunque no era el tipo de novia que saltaba a la garganta del tipo solamente porque era un poco impuntual, sí estaba comenzando a preocuparme. Porque ¿cuánto tiempo puede tomar comprar una nueva tarjeta de video? No todo este tiempo, seguramente.

 _«Diez minutos más»,_ decidí. _«Le daré diez minutos más»._

Pero los diez minutos pasaron y aún estaba sola y hambrienta en la banca en la que estaba sentada.

—Bien. —Recogí mis bolsas y me puse de pie—. Si no viene aquí, iré a buscarlo yo misma.

Cyberzone —la parte tecnológica del centro comercial— estaba en el último piso, así que estaba agradecida por la existencia de las escaleras. Sin embargo, el área era bastante amplia, por lo que encontrar a Edward se volvía más complicado.

Eventualmente vi a mi novio de cabello cobrizo, no sin antes recorrer aproximadamente seis tiendas. Él estaba en la tienda que vendía videojuegos.

—Debí suponerlo —reí para mí y sacudí la cabeza. Solamente Edward podía distraerse tanto con videojuegos.

Cuando entré, escuché a la vendedora de la tienda con la que Edward estaba hablando.

—Los Gammas no tienen problema en que asista más gente, y será divertido. Mi amigo dice que incluso consiguieron a una nueva banda para tocar.

Decidí hacer notar mi presencia.

—Hola —sonreí—. Aquí estás.

—¿Bella? —Edward se giró—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No se supone que te vería en la fuente?

—Bueno, después de esperar casi media hora ahí sin hacer nada, decidí que sería mejor comenzar a buscarte —respondí con sequedad.

Me miró con extrañeza por un segundo antes de mirar su reloj.

—Oh, mierda. Lo siento, cariño. Perdí la noción del tiempo.

—Puedo ver eso.

—Ahem. —La vendedora se aclaró la garganta de una manera no muy sutil—. Y ¿qué dices, Edward? ¿Vendrás? Sé que _realmente_ me gustaría verte de nuevo.

Arqueé una ceja hacia la chica. ¿Acaso _no_ había escuchado que Edward me llamaba "cariño"? Quizá necesitaba ser más obvia.

—No puede ir —dije dando un paso hacia delante. No sabía de lo que estaba hablando, pero después de escuchar la palabra "Gammas", una fraternidad conocida por sus alocadas fiestas, podía hacerme una idea—. Tenemos… _cosas_ que hacer esta noche. —Me aseguré de que supiera qué eran esas "cosas" poniendo mi mano en el pecho de Edward y besando su cuello.

 _Vaya, ¿de dónde vino eso?_ Ese movimiento fue completamente no característico de mí, pero al menos la vendedora entendió lo que decía; entrecerró los ojos antes de mirarme de arriba abajo.

—Edward puede hablar por sí mismo —me dijo enfáticamente.

—De hecho, Amy, mi novia tiene razón. —Edward tomó la mano que estaba en su pecho y la besó. Su brazo libre se enredó en mi cintura y me acercó hacia él—. Nuestros planes para esta noche no incluyen cervezas o a otras personas. —Presionó sus labios contra el espacio detrás de mi oreja—. Y creo que tengo que reponer cierto tiempo perdido.

—Se me ocurren algunas maneras en las que puedes hacer eso. —Presioné mi cuerpo más cerca de él.

No pude evitar sonreír con burla cuando la expresión en el rostro de Amy decayó. Hizo una mueca y un intento de expresión de cachorrito como la que Alice hacía en ocasiones.

 _Oh por todos los santos._

—¿Estás listo para irnos? —le pregunté a Edward para ya salir del lugar; la dichosa Amy estaba molestándome de verdad.

—Sí —dijo, y con una sonrisa final a la claramente insatisfecha vendedora, me guio hacia la salida de la tienda.

Esperaba algo de burla por mi espectáculo de celos, pero sorprendentemente, Edward estaba callado. Miré su rostro mientras caminábamos, pero parecía totalmente tranquilo, como si no hubiera pasado nada hace un rato.

O por lo menos así fue hasta que llegamos a su auto.

Estaba a punto de dejar mis compras en el asiento trasero cuando Edward me tomó por la cintura y me dejó entre su cuerpo y el auto. Mis bolsas cayeron al suelo mientras sus labios se amoldaban a los míos.

—Dios, eres tan sexy —murmuró—. ¿Sabes lo excitante que es verte tan posesiva?

—Amy tiene suerte de que no haya hecho algo violento —reí sin aliento. Mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello—. Si todos deben saber que soy tuya, entonces también deben saber que eres mío.

—Lo soy. —Sus pulgares acariciaron la piel expuesta debido a mi playera alzada, causándome escalofríos—. Completamente.

Capturé sus labios con los míos nuevamente e incliné mi cabeza para profundizar el beso.

El momento fue arruinado cuando las luces de otro auto nos cegaron. Edward, a regañadientes, se separó de mí y casi hago una mueca similar a la de Amy.

—Deberíamos, ah, ir a cenar —murmuré, mirando hacia mis zapatos. Mis mejillas ardían tanto como el resto de mi cuerpo.

Un dedo gentil levantó mi barbilla.

—Podemos continuar después, cariño.

Planeaba aferrarme a esa idea.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas fueron bastante buenas con los nuevos estándares de relación. Seguro, Edward y yo teníamos desacuerdos en algunas ocasiones, pero siempre eran sobre algo sin sentido y literalmente nos reconciliábamos segundos después.

Nuestra primera pelea no pasó hasta los primeros días de marzo.

Era un jueves normal. Edward y yo estábamos en su habitación conmigo en su cama, tratando de memorizar horribles fechas y nombres demasiado difíciles para recordarlos (¿Por qué los artistas en el Renacimiento no podían llamarse Bob o algo así?) y con él trabajando algunos códigos en su computadora.

Nuestra sesión de estudio continuaba sin problemas hasta que de repente, Edward se giró hacia mí con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?

—¿Huh?

—Estás haciendo ruido. —Señaló hacia el resaltador con el que inconscientemente había estado tamborileando en mi libro—. Dios, ¡está dándome dolor de cabeza!

—Lo siento. Por Dios. —Alcé ambas manos.

—¿Por qué tienes que hacer eso?

—No es adrede; solo es un hábito.

—Bueno, detente. Está enloqueciéndome —soltó—. ¿Cómo se supone que haga algo con ese molesto ruido en el ambiente?

—Cálmate, hombre. —Mi voz se elevó hasta igualar la suya—. Me detendré, ¿bien?, pero deja de gritarme.

—¡No estoy gritando!

—¿Qué demonios está mal contigo, Edward?

—Solamente quiero un poco de paz y silencio para poder terminar con esto. —Sus manos fueron a su cabello.

—Entonces, si soy una molestia, ¿por qué me invitaste a venir en primer lugar?

—Si hubiera sabido que estarías así, créeme, no lo hubiera hecho.

Mi mandíbula cayó y mis cejas se arquearon. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo que empeorara más las cosas, tomé mi libro y mi aparentemente ofensivo resaltador y salí de su habitación. Resistí el impulso de azotar la puerta.

—Estúpido malhumorado —murmuré con enojo para mí—. No debí de haberme tomado la molestia de dejar la casa.

Continué caminando con enojo por un rato, pero pronto, mi irritación fue reemplazada con incomodidad. ¿A dónde se supone que iría ahora? Dejé mi mochila y zapatos en la habitación de Edward, por ninguna razón entraría ahí, no vaya a ser que a su real majestad le moleste el sonido de mi respiración o algo parecido.

Mi destino era la sala cuando la suave voz de Emmett me sorprendió.

—Hola —me llamó. Su cabeza sobresalía de la puerta de la que asumía era, su habitación—. Lo siento, escuché gritos. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —suspiré—. Es solo que Edward está siendo… —Sacudí mis manos.

—Sí, sé a lo que te refieres. —Emmett sonrió y abrió más su puerta—. ¿Quieres pasar un rato conmigo? Prometo que no soy tan aburrido como el Capitán Molesto.

Emmett y yo no éramos tan cercanos, pero su gran sonrisa infantil y su aura de alegría me estaba haciendo sentir mejor.

—Seguro, eso suena bien. Gracias.

—No problem, dude*. —Retrocedió un poco para dejarme entrar.

La habitación de Emmett era como los típicos espacios de la universidad que mostraban en televisión. Había un montón de ropa en una esquina y en la otra había un escritorio con una gran pila de libros y diversas cosas. A pesar del desorden, parecía acogedora.

—Toma asiento… donde quieras —dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio—. Espero que no te moleste el desorden; la limpieza no es exactamente mi hobby favorito.

—Eh, está bien. —Me senté en la esquina de la cama.

—Y, si no te molesta que pregunte, ¿qué pasó?

—¿Sabes qué?, ni siquiera lo sé. Un minuto todo está bien y al otro, él está gritándome por tamborilear con mi pluma.

—Quizá está en sus días —sugirió Emmett.

—Puede ser —reí.

—Hablando en serio, creo que solamente está estresado. —Se inclinó en su silla—. Normalmente, Edward no es un asno, pero cuando tiene algo difícil por hacer en tan poco tiempo, como un ensayo o un programa, se pone todo irritable. Especialmente cuando no puede concentrarse. Te sugiero que te mantengas alejada de su camino cuando esto pase.

—Pero él me llamó para que estudiáramos juntos —me quejé—. ¿Por qué haría eso si se iba a transformar en un idiota temperamental?

—No lo sé. Quizá pensó que contigo ahí se podría concentrar mejor. Aunque viendo lo enamorado que está de ti, no le veo el sentido.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—De todos modos, ahora ya conoces el lado malo de Edward. Cuando se compren una casa en el futuro, asegúrate de que tu oficina esté lejos, muy lejos de la suya para que evites problemas como estos. Aunque, el sexo de reconciliación es maravilloso.

—Imagino que, ¿tú y Rosalie pelean seguido? —pregunté a modo de broma.

—Oh sí —asintió y ni siquiera se molestó en negarlo—. Ella y Edward no se parecen en nada, pero ambos son idénticos en cuanto a carácter. Rosie se enoja más rápido, pero desaparece igual de rápido. Edward, por otro lado, puede manejar las cosas, pero cuando explota, explota. —Hizo gestos con su mano simulando una explosión—. Lo que acaba de pasar es una chispa comparado con lo que pasa cuando _en verdad_ está enojado.

Bueno, Edward no es perfecto, supongo. Es difícil recordar eso cuando él solamente ha ido dulce conmigo. Tomé un profundo respiro y exhalé con lentitud.

Emmett debió de malinterpretar mi reacción porque pronto continuó hablando.

—No me malentiendas, Ed es un buen tipo, y realmente le gustas. De verdad, en serio le gustas. He sido su amigo desde que éramos niños y nunca lo había visto tan interesado en una chica.

—No te preocupes, Emmett, no voy a dejarlo —sonreí—. No manchaste su reputación o algo así.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Bien —rio con nerviosismo—. Edward me mataría si hiciera que lo odiaras.

—No creo poder odiarlo —suspiré—. Aun así, sigue siendo un idiota.

—No puedo discutir eso. —Emmett sonrió. Se puso de pie y abrió un mini refrigerador que no había notado estaba al lado de su mesa—. ¿Quieres una Coca-Cola mientras trabajas en… lo que sea que haces? ¿O eres de esas chicas que prefieren la Pepsi?

—Coca-Cola, por favor. Y solamente son notas de Historia del arte.

—Historia del arte —bufó mientras me pasaba la lata—. Sabes, nunca he entendido por qué tenemos que estudiar historia. Lo ideal es mirar hacia delante, chica. Tecnología, computadoras… ahora _eso_ es el futuro.

—Hablas como un verdadero estudiante de Ciencias de la computación.

—Claro que sí.

* * *

Aunque traté de volver a leer mi libro, terminé por cerrarlo por completo. No podía concentrarme en estudiar porque mi cerebro estaba haciendo lo que mejor le salía: sobreanalizar toda la situación.

 _¿Cuándo va a venir Edward a buscarme? ¿Está buscándome? ¿Qué se supone que le diga? ¿Debería disculparme?_

No hace falta decir que ya no estaba siendo productiva, así que decidí distraerme hablando con Emmett.

A pesar de que crecí con personas muy interesantes y de tener a Alice como prima, nunca había conocido a alguien como Emmett. Edward tenía razón cuando dijo que era único, el hombre podría aligerar cualquier situación y decir más insinuaciones sexuales en una oración de lo que yo podría hacer en todo un párrafo.

Era un bobo por completo, pero podía ver que era apasionado cuando se mencionaban sus dos temas favoritos: videojuegos y Rosalie.

—¿Cómo se conocieron? —pregunté con curiosidad—. ¿Edward los presentó?

—De hecho, fue al revés. —Emmett rio—. Tenía cinco años y Rose siete cuando la conocí por primera vez en los juegos del vecindario. Obviamente, no podía dejar que una niña tan bonita como ella se escapara así que la seguí por semanas. Ella me rechazó todas las veces. Eventualmente, se cansó de mí y me presentó a Edward para que la dejara sola. Obviamente eso no funcionó, pero Ed y yo nos volvimos amigos cercanos.

—Oh —asentí—. ¿Y cuándo comenzaron a salir?

—En la preparatoria —respondió—. Había un grupo de chicos que no la dejaban sola sin importar lo que hiciera, pero después de una visita de mi parte, nunca volvieron a mirarla. Ja, me pregunto cómo hubieran reaccionado esos punks si supieran que yo solamente era de primer año… como sea, después de eso, Rose y yo nos volvimos inseparables.

La puerta se abrió de repente, interrumpiendo lo que sea que Emmett iba a decir.

—Em. —Un Edward sin respiración apareció en la puerta—. ¿Has visto a…?

—¿Bella? Está justo aquí, amigo. —Emmett me señaló con su pulgar desde su lugar.

—Gracias a Dios. —Edward me levantó con rapidez y me atrajo a sus brazos en un cálido abrazo—. Pensé que te habías ido. Lo siento tanto, Bella. No debí gritarte así.

No dije nada y simplemente asentí contra su hombro.

—Es solo que… me frustro en ocasiones cuando no puedo resolver un problema.

—Ya le expliqué sobre tu terrible temperamento —dijo Emmett.

Edward acunó mi rostro en sus manos, mirándome a los ojos.

—¿Me perdonas?

—Sí —sonreí tentativamente—. Pero no puedes sacar tu irritación conmigo, especialmente cuando fuiste tú el que insististe en que viniera. Si quieres que deje de perturbarte o lo que sea, solo pregúntalo.

—No lo haré de nuevo —dijo con sinceridad, dándome un pequeño beso—. Y lo prometo, seré más calmado.

—Qué lindo —dijo Emmett desde su lugar.

—Cállate, Em. —Edward le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro.

—Oye, estás en mi habitación. Si quiero hacer un comentario, lo haré —bufó—. Por cierto, Rosalie llamó hace un rato.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Su vuelo está reservado. ¡Estará aquí este fin de semana! Esto es tan genial, finalmente podrás conocerla, Bella.

No pude evitar la ola de nervios que recorrió mi cuerpo. Aunque quería conocer a la familia de Edward y la manera en la que Emmett siempre hablaba de Rose era muy dulce, no estaba segura de cómo debía de actuar con la alta e intimidantemente hermosa hermana mayor de Edward.

—Suena genial —sonreí un poco. Supongo que tendré que trabajar para que esas palabras se reflejen en mis sentimientos.

* * *

 _*Esta oración está en español en el original, por eso el cambio a inglés en la traducción._

* * *

 **¡Buen miércoles!**

 **Aquí tienen el capítulo (algo corto) de la semana, vimos el "ataque" de celos de Bella y la primera pelea entre estos dos muchachos, oh y la noticia de la visita de Rosalie, ¿creen que se lleve bien con Bella?**

 **¡Dejen sus opiniones en sus reviews! ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos la siguiente semana!**

 **xx**


	10. Capítulo 10

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **RRose.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **POV Bella.**

Alice bajó la cámara y arqueó una ceja hacia mí.

—Bella, quizás deberíamos tomarnos un descanso de las grabaciones.

—¿Qué? —Miré a los vegetales que ya había cortado para la ratatouille—. Pero ya tengo todo listo.

—Lo sé, pero es que… —Miró alrededor mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas—. No estás siendo… tú misma.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Bellsie, estás muy distraída y apenas puedes estar de pie. Me sorprende que los vegetales no estén tan mal cortados.

Suspiré.

—De acuerdo, tienes razón. Estoy pensando en algunas cosas, eso es todo.

—¿Qué cosas? ¿Tiene que ver con Edward?

—Er, algo así.

—¡¿Terminaron?! —chilló Alice y rodé los ojos. Para una chica tan alegre, realmente ama ir directo a las conclusiones negativas.

—No lo hicimos, pero estoy… estoy un poco ansiosa —admití—. Quiere que conozca a su hermana mañana. Rosalie está de visita después de viajar alrededor del mundo y hacer cosas de caridad con las otras reinas de belleza.

—Oh —asintió en entendimiento, pero luego su expresión cambió a la confusión—. Espera, no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué estás nerviosa por eso?

—Bueno, ¿qué si a ella no le gusto? —pregunté—. Edward es muy cercano a sus hermanas y valora mucho su opinión. Así que si Rosalie no me aprueba…

—Bella, Bella, Bella. —Alice sacudió la cabeza. Rodeó la isla de la cocina para apretar con suavidad mis hombros—. Por supuesto que le gustarás. Edward te invitó a salir por una razón, sabes, y eso es porque eres increíble. ¡Solo ve a divertirte! Irás a almorzar con Rosalie Cullen, por Dios. Iría si pudiera.

—Quizás podría preguntarle a Edward —dije de manera optimista, pero luego imaginé terribles escenarios en los que Alice revelaba las cosas más embarazosas de mi infancia—. Pensándolo bien, creo que estaré bien.

—De acuerdo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Tengo una cita mañana, de todas maneras, ¿cierto, Jazz?

—¿Hacer un video contigo se considera como una cita? —preguntó Jasper desde la sala—. Ni siquiera me has dicho qué es lo que haremos.

—¡Te lo he dicho un billón de veces! —respondió Alice—. Voy a hacer tu maquillaje.

Solo se escuchó silencio y casi inmediatamente, Jasper apareció en la entrada de la cocina.

—¿Disculpa? —Arqueó una ceja hacia Alice.

—Hombres —murmuró ella—. Nunca prestan atención. Te pregunté la semana pasada si no te molestaría si hiciéramos el reto de "Yo hago el maquillaje de mi novio" dado que Tanya y Carmen me etiquetaron, y tú dijiste que estaba bien.

—¿La semana pasada? No recuerdo nada de eso. —Jasper comenzó a lucir nervioso—. ¿Por qué razón dejaría que me maquillaras?

—Oh, vamos, es por diversión. Y entretenimiento. No me digas que no estás seguro de tu masculinidad.

—Lo estoy, pero todo eso parece… extraño.

— _Jazz._ —Alice hizo una mueca y fue a su lado. Enredó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jasper—. Prometo que no te haré lucir como una prostituta o algo parecido. Estoy planeando algo muy simple y elegante para ti. ¡Incluso encontré una peluca del color exacto de tu cabello! Confía en mí, te verás hermoso.

Dado que Jasper aún lucía inseguro, Alice rodó los ojos.

—Después haremos el reto de "mi novio hace mi maquillaje" para que puedas vengarte. Si quieres puedes hacerlo con los ojos vendados.

Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en el rostro de Jasper mientras comenzaba a considerar la opción.

—Hecho.

— _Serías_ una chica muy linda —dije de repente.

—Sí, lo sería. —Alice pinchó su mejilla—. Y ¿qué te parece el nombre de Jasmine?

* * *

 _We´re one mistake for being together_

 _But let´s not ask why it´s not right_

 _You won´t be seventeen forever_

 _And we can get away with this tonight_

No escuché el resto de la canción porque Edward bajó el volumen del estéreo.

—¿Segura que estás bien? —Me miró por un segundo antes de que sus ojos volvieran al camino frente a él.

—Estoy bien. —Le di una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo estoy?

—Bueno, has estado terriblemente callada —señaló—. Y si hay una cosa que he aprendido de los juegos de horror, es que el silencio es aterrador.

—Estoy nerviosa —le dije en voz baja.

—¿Qué, por Rosalie? Todo estará bien, cariño. Desde ahora sé que te amará. Probablemente más de lo que me ama a mí.

—Pero no más que a mí. —Emmett metió su cabeza entre los asientos del conductor y el pasajero—. ¿Por qué quitaste la música, hermano? ¡Mi canción estaba sonando!

Subí el volumen y me reí cuando escuché la canción.

— _¿Rolling in the Deep?_ ¿Esa es tu canción?

—Ríete todo lo que quieras, Swan, pero te comerás tus palabras cuando me escuches cantar.

No lo hice, pero la voz de Emmett llenó el pequeño espacio y agradecí la distracción. Se las arregló para mantener mis nervios bajo control en nuestro camino al aeropuerto, incluso aunque no se supiera la letra de la canción.

 _Thursday, Friday starting in my heart*._ Sí, nunca podré dejar de escuchar esas palabras cuando la canción suene de nuevo.

Llegamos a nuestro destino cinco minutos antes de que el vuelo de Rosalie aterrizara. Emmett nos guio una vez que nos estacionamos, con su enorme sonrisa, su entusiasmo era palpable.

Tomé la mano de Edward con fuerza mientras lo seguíamos por la multitud y pronto nos encontramos en la sección de Llegadas.

—¿Crees que debimos de haber hecho un letrero? —preguntó Emmett mientras veía a la pareja que estaba a nuestro lado. Estaban cargando un enorme letrero con enormes letras sobre él.

—No creo que Rose no te vea, Em —le dijo Edward—. Y si no te ve, ella definitivamente escuchará…

—¡ROSE! —gritó Emmett con fuerza antes de echarse a correr.

Edward rio.

—Bueno, al menos la encontró. —Se giró hacia mí—. ¿Estás lista?

—Sí —sonreí lo más tranquila que pude. Él me sonrió y me guio hasta que vimos a Emmett de nuevo. Tenía sus brazos alrededor de una chica que supuse tenía que ser Rosalie.

Cuanto más nos acercábamos, el agarre de Edward en mi mano se aflojaba más y cuando ya estábamos muy cerca, me soltó y corrió hacia su hermana.

Me quedé donde estaba mientras Edward abrazaba a su hermana, no sabiendo qué hacer exactamente. Parecía incómodo solamente interrumpir una reunión familiar, pero también era raro quedarme ahí parada.

Afortunadamente, Emmett resolvió mi dilema cuando me empujó hacia delante.

—¿Qué haces parada ahí, Bella?

—No quiero interrumpir…

—Tonterías. Ahora ven, hija mía. Rosie está muy emocionada por conocerte.

—Hija mía —murmuré con el ceño fruncido hasta que estuvimos junto a Edward y Rosalie. Mis nervios regresaron y solamente me quedé callada.

Ella era… hermosa. Del tipo que cuando la veías te dejaba abrumada por su belleza. Gracias a la televisión, ya sabía esto, pero poder comprobarlo al conocerla en persona era… guau. Me sentía como una plebeya estando parada junto a la reina.

 _Vaya ADN que tienen los Cullen._

—Bella. —Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando enredó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura—. Ella es mi hermana, Rosalie. Rose, ella es Bella. Mi novia.

—Hola. —Rosalie me sonrió—. Es bueno conocer al fin a la chica que capturó el corazón de este bobo. —Revolvió el cabello de Edward.

—Gracias —respondí hasta que me di cuenta de lo estúpida de mi respuesta—. Quiero decir, uh, es bueno conocerte, también.

Su sonrisa se amplió y noté el metal que cubría sus dientes inferiores.

 _Huh, ¿quién diría que Miss USA necesitara frenos?_

—Bueno, ahora que se acabaron las presentaciones, vayamos a comer. —Emmett sonrió—. Estoy hambriento.

—Siempre estás así. —Rosalie rodó los ojos juguetonamente—. Pero no podemos irnos aún. Mamá y papá aún están viendo algunas cosas…

—Espera. ¿Mamá y papá están aquí? —preguntó Edward.

—Y Lauren. Querían sorprenderlos, pero creo que eso está arruinado ahora que tienen problemas con el pasaporte de Lauren. Estarán aquí en un minuto.

—Oh. —Edward parpadeó. Apretó mi mano en señal de apoyo y besó mi sien, pero mi corazón estaba latiendo con rapidez debido al pánico.

Apenas pude conocer a Rosalie sin problemas. ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso con el resto de los Cullen en tan poco tiempo?

* * *

—Así que, Bella. —La señora Cullen, o Esme, como insistió que la llamara, se giró hacia mí. Estábamos almorzando en un restaurante cercano al aeropuerto después de pasar por las incómodas presentaciones (de mi parte)—. ¿Tú también tienes un canal en YouTube?

—Sí —dije—. Así fue como Edward y yo nos conocimos.

—¿Lo fue? —Rosalie se inclinó hacia delante—. ¿Cómo pasó eso? No recuerdo que Emmett o Edward me contaran la historia.

—Oh. Bueno, uh, Edward dejó un comentario en uno de mis videos hace un mes, y así fue como comenzamos a hablar.

—Oye, estás olvidando mi parte en su historia de amor —intervino Emmett—. Yo fui quien le enseñó a Edward el video en primer lugar, así que si no fuera por mí, ustedes no estarían juntos.

—Sí, sí, Em. Todos sabemos que jugaste al casamentero —replicó Edward con sequedad mientras Rose besaba la mejilla de Emmett.

—¿Qué video era? —preguntó Carlisle, el padre de Edward.

—Fue mi receta de costillas a la BBQ. Tengo un pequeño canal de cocina.

—¿Tú cocinas? —Esme lucía agradablemente sorprendida—. ¡Eso es maravilloso! Dios sabe que he dado mi mejor esfuerzo para que estos niños se interesen por la cocina.

—Me interesa —dijo Edward—. Aunque me interesa más comer la comida que prepararla.

—Amén a eso. —Emmett alzó su vaso de cerveza.

—Bueno, yo sí _traté_ de aprender —rio Rosalie—. ¡Pero la cocina y yo no nos llevamos! ¿Acaso no recuerdan cómo casi incendié la casa cuando tenía nueve años?

—Hasta el día de hoy mi mayor arrepentimiento es haberte comprado ese Micro Hornito. —Carlisle sacudió la cabeza.

La discusión continuó siendo amena mientras todos compartían sus historias de fracasos en la cocina. Emmett admitió que una vez trató de meter al microondas una lata de Campbell y Edward dijo que rompió uno o más utensilios tratando de limpiar la grasa de un sartén.

Lo divertido de esto fue que esos incidentes habían sucedido solo meses atrás.

A pesar de que la mesa parecía estar divirtiéndose, noté que la hermana menor de Edward, Lauren, estaba muy callada. Sin contar el asentimiento en mi dirección cuando nos presentaron, ella no me hacía caso. Durante todo el trayecto en el auto de Edward, sus brazos estuvieron cruzados y cuando me atrapó observándola, la mirada que me lanzó fue feroz.

 _«¿Hice algo mal?»,_ me pregunté.

Olvidándome de eso por un momento, me uní nuevamente a la conversación hasta que la comida llegó.

—Laur, ¿te comerás eso? —Edward señaló hacia el pedazo de carne que venía con los camarones de Lauren.

—Tu novia tiene esto en su plato. Agarra el de ella —bufó Lauren.

—La grosería no es necesaria, Lauren —la reprendió Esme.

—Como sea.

—Puedes tener la mía, Edward. —Rosalie empujó su plato—. No puedo comerla más. Mis dientes están comenzando a doler gracias a los frenos.

—¿Quieres un poco de mi pescado y papas? —ofrecí, ahora que sabía lo amable que Rose era, me sentía más cómoda con ella—. Están mucho más suaves.

—Gracias, Bella —dijo Rosalie con gratitud. Lauren, por el otro lado, rodó los ojos y murmuró entre dientes.

 _Bien, ahora sé que definitivamente tiene un problema. Pero ¿qué fue lo que le hice?_

Esa pregunta fue contestada una hora después cuando estaba en el baño. Mientras lavaba mis manos, Rosalie entró.

—Hola.

—Hola. Um, ¿vas a pasar al baño?

—Nah, solamente quería hablar. —Se reclinó contra la pared—. ¿Qué te está pareciendo la experiencia Cullen hasta ahora? Pude notar que estabas algo nerviosa cuando nos conocimos.

—Ha sido genial —le dije con honestidad—. Y... sí, estaba nerviosa por conocerte.

—¿Es por esto de Miss USA? Créeme, solamente es un título —dijo Rose—. Y pronto entregaré mi corona, de todas maneras, así que no hay razón para sentirse intimidada. Somos gente muy acogedora.

—Puedo verlo —sonreí—. Tu familia es muy cálida.

—Bueno, todos a excepción de Lauren.

—¿Hice… algo? Quiero decir, ella no ha sido exactamente…

—¿Amable? Sí, no te preocupes, no es nada personal —dijo Rosalie. Retorció un mechón de su cabello rubio entre sus dedos—. ¿Edward te dijo alguna vez que Lauren es adoptada?

—No. —Parpadeé, sorprendida—. Nunca lo mencionó.

—Es fácil olvidarlo algunas veces, pero sí, lo es. Mamá no pudo tener más hijos después de Edward, a pesar de que ella y papá en verdad querían más, así que decidieron adoptar. Lauren tenía seis años cuando la trajeron a casa, y la vida que tenía antes no era la mejor.

—Oh.

—Sí. Bueno, como sea. Lo que trato de decir es que, por su pasado, Lauren se pone algo… molesta cuando no es el centro de atención. Su comportamiento no es por algo que tú hiciste.

—Entiendo.

—Genial. —Rose apretó mi brazo—. Pensé que debería explicarte eso. Nadie quiere que te alejes porque le haces mucho bien a Edward. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

¿Por qué todos pensaban que dejaría a Edward tan fácilmente?

—No te preocupes. Va a tomar mucho más que eso para hacerme correr.

Regresamos a la mesa poco después de eso para escuchar a Esme recordar la última reunión familiar de los Cullen. Por las expresiones de los demás, fue una fiesta interesante.

—… abrí la puerta del closet para ver a tu primo Oliver divirtiéndose con uno de los meseros. —Esme hizo una mueca—. Creo que la abuela Cullen lo vetó de su casa.

—Ojalá pudiera haber visto eso —suspiró Edward, pero su rostro se iluminó cuando me vio. Tomé asiento junto a él y de nuevo me acercó—. Espera, ¿la abuela no estaba molesta porque no fui?

—Oh, ella entiende que estás ocupado. Aunque, espera verte tan pronto como sea posible.

—Quizás Bella y tú puedan verla cuando vayan a Chicago —sugirió Carlisle—. Sé que a tu abuela le gustaría conocerla.

—Se acercan las vacaciones de primavera —murmuró Edward—. Quizás podamos ir por esas fechas. ¿Qué piensas, Bella?

—Me encantaría, pero ya les prometí a mis padres que los visitaría.

—Oh. —Edward sonaba tan decepcionado como yo—. Bueno, quizás podamos pasar unos días en Chicago, luego otros días en Forks.

—¿Forks?, ¿de ahí eres? —habló Lauren directo hacia mí por primera vez—. ¿Qué clase de pueblo es nombrado igual que un tenedor?

—Uno muy, muy pequeño —dijo Edward.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás listo para conocer a mis padres? —Mi tono fue de broma, pero estaba hablando en serio. Seguro, la llamada de mis padres sucedió semanas atrás, pero ¿acaso había olvidado a mi loca madre y a mi sobreprotector padre?

—Lo estoy —dijo con seguridad—. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

Bueno, en aproximadamente dos semanas, él iba a descubrirlo.

* * *

*La letra original de la canción es "there´s a fire starting in my heart" y rima con lo que Emmett estaba cantando :P

* * *

 **¡Feliz miércoles!**

 **Y así de golpe conocimos un poco a todos los Cullen, ahora vemos que no había porque preocuparse de Rosalie pero... ¿y de Lauren? ¿qué pensaron de ella?**

 **Pronto sabremos más de ella y, claro, de los padres de Bella ;)**

 **Por lo pronto, no se olviden de dejar su review y de unirse a nuestro grupo en facebook :D**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	11. Capítulo 11

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **RRose.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **POV Bella.**

— _Hace más de cuatro millones de años, el Faraón Khufu ordenó la construcción de la gran Pirámide._

 _»Sin embargo, lo que enterró debajo de ella, es demasiado impresionante._

 _»La barca funeraria de Khufu es uno de los artefactos más extraordinarios del mundo. Mide alrededor de cuarenta y tres metros…_

Me sorprendí cuando un par de brazos se enredaron en mí por detrás. El colchón se hundió cuando escuché una cálida voz en mi oído.

—¿Qué estás viendo? —preguntó Edward—. ¿Otro documental?

—Acerca de los diez más grandes descubrimientos en Egipto —confirmé mientras cerraba los ojos y me relajaba contra él; amaba cuando me abrazaba de esa manera.

Él hizo mi cabello a un lado y habló contra mi piel.

—No sé por qué sigues viendo documentales de ese tipo. La última vez que me convenciste de ver uno nos quedamos dormidos.

—Pero este es interesante. —Mi voz tembló al final de mi oración cuando sentí que Edward dejó un largo y sensual beso en mi cuello. Incliné mi cabeza un poco para permitir que me besara de mi mandíbula a mi hombro.

—Mm —murmuró—. Creo que sé de algo que encontrarás más fascinante.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué es eso?

—Adivina.

—¿Música?

—Intenta de nuevo. —Sentí como la lengua de Edward tocaba brevemente mi piel. Eso me hizo estremecer.

—¿Videojuegos? —Mi mano se alzó para enredarse en su cabello. Él gruñó cuando mis uñas rascaron su cuero cabelludo.

—No.

—Me rindo —suspiré, sintiéndome caliente.

—Te daré otra pista. —De repente, me levantó y se posicionó para que estuviera sentada en su regazo, con mis piernas a los lados.

 _«Diablos, él es fuerte»,_ pensé mientras mis manos descansaban en su pecho a manera de balance.

—¿Ya lo descubriste?

No respondí. En su lugar, enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé como si mi vida dependiera de eso.

Jadeos y gemidos llenaron la habitación mientras nos besábamos. Sus manos fueron de mi espalda a mi cintura y, finalmente, a mi trasero, eso era algo que recientemente descubrí: mi novio era un hombre de traseros.

—Bella —gruñó Edward con voz ronca—. Dios, te sientes tan bien, cariño.

—Edward —susurré su nombre de vuelta antes de atacar su cuello. Los sonidos que escaparon de su garganta hicieron que la temperatura de mi cuerpo se elevara aún más.

Inconscientemente, me había presionado tanto contra él que podía sentir cada pulgada de él. Sus abdominales, su fuerte pecho…

… y su prominente erección.

Ambos gemimos al mismo tiempo cuando nuevamente entré en contacto con esa parte de su cuerpo… y otra vez. Aunque aún teníamos nuestra ropa, el placer estaba ahí y continuamos gimiendo hasta que sus poderosas manos me tomaron por la cintura y detuvieron mis movimientos.

—¿Qué pasa? —jadeé.

—Necesitamos… ir más lento —respondió Edward sin respiración. Sus pulgares acariciaron la curva de mi espalda mientras nos reacomodaba para que estuviera recostada junto y no sobre él.

—¿Por qué? —susurré. Podía sentir como me recorría la inseguridad—. ¿No… te gustó?

—Oh, cariño. —Acarició mi mejilla antes de besarme—. No es para nada eso. En caso de que no lo notaras, me la estaba pasando bien. Demasiado —sonrió lascivamente y reí un poco—. Es solo que… no quiero apresurar las cosas.

Edward y yo ya habíamos tenido la conversación en donde mi estatus como virgen había sido aclarado, así como también su estatus de… no virgen. La discusión fue algo incómoda, pero estaba feliz de que, eventualmente, él sería el primero. Después de eso, él se había vuelto más cauteloso conmigo, deteniendo nuestras sesiones de besos cuando iban demasiado lejos, como justo ahora lo había hecho.

No me mal entiendan, estoy agradecida de que él se preocupe tanto por mí que llegue a bloquearse a sí mismo, pero en ocasiones, la situación se volvía frustrante.

—Oye. —Alzó mi barbilla para que lo mirara—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Sí, estoy bien —suspiré—. Lo siento. Estoy un poco nerviosa, pero tienes razón. Sé que tienes razón. No hay necesidad de apresurarnos.

Edward siguió mirándome con ojos que aún seguían brillando de excitación y, después de un segundo, se acercó más a mí para poder abrazarme.

—Creo que debería ser yo quien se disculpe por… emocionarte demasiado. Si sirve de consuelo, estoy en el mismo estado que tú.

—Me di cuenta.

Él tomó un profundo suspiro.

—Mira, sé que yo soy quien detiene todo cuando las cosas se vuelven… interesantes, pero quiero que sepas que no es porque no te quiera. —Sentí como inclinaba mi rostro y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos—. Es porque no quiero que tu primera vez pase tan rápido y luego te arrepientas.

Enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello de nuevo.

—Lo sé, y lo aprecio. En serio. Sé que en estos momentos no estoy lista para el sexo, pero cuando las cosas se ponen calientes entre nosotros como pasó hace diez minutos…

—Es difícil no pensar en eso.

—Sí.

El silencio llenó la habitación.

—Esto va a sonar demasiado cursi, pero quiero que nuestra primera vez juntos sea algo especial. —Edward rompió primero el silencio—. Lo prometo, cuando sientas que… estás lo suficientemente cómoda, por así decirlo, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que sea maravilloso para ti. Es lo que mereces.

Sonreí.

—Eres muy dulce, Edward. Cualquier otro novio probablemente me estuviera presionando por sexo en lugar de hacer lo que tú estás haciendo.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Claramente, soy todo lo contrario a un idiota —sonrió al instante, aligerando el ambiente—. Así que, ¿realmente estás bien con que detenga las cosas cuando, inconscientemente, lleguemos demasiado lejos?

—Lo estoy —dije con honestidad—. Además, lo hacemos en los momentos menos oportunos. Esta vez, por ejemplo. Tú tienes clase en media hora y yo le prometí a Alice que iría con ella a la tocada de Jasper.

—No te preocupes, el momento perfecto se presentará por sí solo muy pronto —respondió en consuelo—. Por ahora, déjame tenerte así.

Asentí y recargué mi cabeza en su pecho, diciéndome a mí misma que sacara la idea del sexo de mi mente por ahora y que dejara que llegara a su propio tiempo.

* * *

Por los siguientes dos días, pude mantener esa promesa. Cosas como el trabajo de la universidad y YouTube llenaron mis pensamientos, y a pesar de que Edward aún provocaba que me sintiera… coqueta cada vez que tomaba mi mano, dejé los pensamientos acerca de hacerle el amor fuera de mi mente.

Hasta que descubrí el fanart y el fanfiction.

Ahora, como una estudiante de Arte, apoyo por completo todas las formas creativas de expresión, pero algunas de esas imágenes e historias con las que me topé se fueron al extremo.

Por ejemplo, hablemos del arte.

Además de las lindas y perfectamente inocentes piezas de Photoshop de Edward y yo, aparentemente el fandom también disfrutaba de crear manipulaciones fotográficas de nosotros en situaciones comprometedoras. Había una de un Edward sin camisa con su mano en mi falda, otra donde estábamos desnudos en la cama, e incluso había una de él acariciando mis pechos, ¡sin censura de pezones!

Los dibujos tampoco se salvaban de las imágenes eróticas. Sí, admito que tengo un dibujo, o cuatro, de Edward en mi cuaderno de dibujos, pero no es que lo hubiera dibujado como una de mis chicas francesas, recostado y desnudo. Pero ¿los dibujos en internet? Sí, definitivamente entraban en el territorio de las chicas francesas.

Y luego estaba el fanfiction. Santa Madre de Dios, el fanfiction.

Para el relativamente poco tiempo que Edward y yo llevamos juntos, la gente se las ha arreglado para crear un número impresionante de historias. Había leído trabajos literarios centrados en el sexo con anterioridad, pero el asunto se volvía raro cuando era mi nombre el que estaba atado a situaciones que involucraban demasiadas "embestidas" o "cabalgadas".

Un tema común que noté en los pocos que me atreví a leer era yo cocinando en nada más que un delantal y tacones, y Edward haciendo cosas bastante sucias con un vibrador con control. Había también un montón de juegos con la comida y unas muy… creativas palabras a lo largo del documento.

Nunca volveré a ver de la misma forma a un control de juego de video o el control de la Wii.

No hace falta decir que toda la experiencia me dio escalofríos, pero también hizo que pensara en el sexo con Edward. De nuevo.

—¡Bellsie! —Alice entró en mi habitación y, afortunadamente, me distrajo—. Necesitas ayudarme con esto. ¡No puedo amarrar las cintas! —Se giró para mostrarme una larga fila de agujeros que tenían que ser unidos por una tira de listón.

—¿Por qué estás usando un vestido tan complicado? —pregunté—. Solamente nos encontraremos con Rosalie para cenar. —Era su última noche en Nueva York, Carlisle, Esme y Lauren ya se habían ido a casa, y ella quería tener una cena con todos, incluidos Alice y Jasper. Sin embargo, Jasper no podría ir, ya que tenía que hacer un trabajo, así que solamente seríamos las chicas.

Alice parpadeó hacia mí con incredulidad.

—¿Bromeas? Cuando se habla de Rosalie Cullen no se trata de un "solamente". Sé que es algo así como tu cuñada, pero es una reina de la moda y me rehúso a auto avergonzarme en su presencia. ¿Sabías que _Seventeen_ la nombró la Mujer con Más Estilo del mes pasado? Y _Cosmo_ dijo que ella…

—De acuerdo, lo entiendo —reí—. Rosalie es una diosa de la moda y no debe presenciar crímenes en contra del estilo. Solo dame el listón.

Me lo dio y comencé a trabajar.

—Sabes, Rosalie no es nada estirada o toda creída. Es bastante amable y humilde —dije cuando iba a la mitad de la espalda de Alice—. Quiero decir, a ella no le importó lo que yo estaba usando cuando la conocí.

—Hmm. Supongo que tienes razón —murmuró—. Sin embargo, quiero verme bien.

Una hora después, Alice finalmente quedó satisfecha con su apariencia y nos dirigimos hacia el restaurante. Ahí, fuimos guiadas hacia la mesa en donde Edward y Emmett ya nos estaban esperando.

—Hola, cariño. —Edward me besó en la mejilla—. ¿Cómo estuvo el camino hacia acá?

—Estuvo bien —sonreí. Verlo trajo de nuevo todos los pensamientos acerca del sexo que leí con anterioridad, pero deseché esos pensamientos. Ahora realmente no era el momento para eso.

—¡Belly! —gritó Emmett antes de abrazarme—. Me alegro de que finalmente llegaran. ¡Tengo hambre!

—Hola, Em —reí—. Habríamos llegado antes si Alice no se hubiera tardado tanto. Oh, uh, es ella, por cierto. —Señalé a mi prima cuando me di cuenta de que ella y Emmett no habían sido presentados—. Al, él es el compañero de habitación de Edward, Emmett.

—Encantado, pequeña —saludó Emmett.

—Igualmente, gentil gigante. —Alice rio.

Las presentaciones se hicieron de nuevo cuando Rosalie regresó del baño. Después de eso, todos tomamos nuestros lugares en la mesa.

—Esto es tan irreal. Realmente te _conozco_ ahora —le dijo Alice a Rosalie con asombro—. Definitivamente eres una de mis inspiraciones en cuanto a estilo.

—Gracias —respondió Rose con amabilidad—. Debo decir que adoro tu sentido de la moda. ¿Tu vestido es Marc Jacobs?

—¡OMG, sí! —Alice aplaudió con emoción—. ¿Él diseñó tu vestido para el concurso de Miss Universo, verdad? ¿El lavanda?

—¿Lavanda? —Los ojos de Emmett se entrecerraron en confusión—. ¿Tu vestido no fue rojo?

—No, hombre, estoy seguro de que fue verde —dijo Edward.

—¿Verde? ¿Rojo? ¿De qué demonios están hablando? —preguntó Rosalie—. Alice tiene razón, fue color lavanda.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo usaste el vestido rojo? —se preguntó Emmett—. Ah, bueno. Debió de haber sido en otro concurso. Eh, se me olvidó que ni siquiera vi la competencia de este año.

— _¡¿Qué?!_ —Las cejas de Rosalie se arquearon—. ¿No viste Miss Universo?

—Uh… —Emmett movió sus cubiertos con nerviosismo—. Bueno, no lo vi completo, pero…

—Y tú. —Miró a Edward—. ¿Lo viste?

—Bueno, no pude ver el _inicio_ pero…

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Rosalie sacudió la cabeza y se giró hacia Alice y yo—. ¿Pueden creerlo? Y se supone que son mi novio y mi hermano.

—Hombres. —Alice dio unas palmaditas en su espalda en solidaridad—. A veces simplemente no lo entienden.

—Oye, vi la parte de las preguntas y respuestas en donde fuiste escogida para ser una de las últimas cinco —se defendió Emmett—. Siempre dijiste que el cerebro es más importante que la belleza. ¡Y también vi tu coronación!

Rose bufó, pero después de un rato, lo perdonó.

—Tengo una confesión que hacer —susurré al oído de Edward mientras ellos se arreglaban—. Yo tampoco he visto el concurso.

Edward rio.

—En verdad eres la chica perfecta para mí.

La comida llegó y la discusión giró en torno a diferentes temas mientras comíamos. En algún punto, Alice mencionó el evento de caridad de YouTube en el que estaba pensando participar.

—Será durante las vacaciones de primavera en Cali, así que el tiempo es perfecto —dijo ella—. Todas las ganancias de los boletos se irán a diferentes organizaciones como Charity: Water.

—Edward y Bella probablemente irán también —señaló Rosalie—. O espera, ¿acaso no irían a Chicago en esas fechas?

—Lo haremos —dijo Edward, sus ojos girándose hacia mí—. Aunque bueno, aún no hemos hablado de nuestros tiempos para esos días.

—Me encantaría ir a Chicago —dije—. ¿Y habías dicho que querías ir a Forks?

—Claro que quiero.

—Creo que si quieren ir al evento de caridad, el tiempo realmente jugaría a su favor —señaló Alice—. Pueden ir a Chicago y Forks por los primeros días y luego ir a California hasta que las clases empiecen de nuevo. Eso es lo que Jasper y yo planeamos hacer. El evento es hasta el tres de abril.

—Suena como una buena idea —murmuró Edward—. ¿Qué te parece, Bella?

—Estoy de acuerdo —le dije—. Eso si estás dispuesto a pasar todas tus vacaciones de primavera conmigo.

—Sabes que sí —sonrió y besó mi mano.

—Está hecho, entonces. ¡Esto va a ser tan divertido! —Alice aplaudió con felicidad de nuevo.

Sonreí mientras mi mente registraba por completo nuestros planes. Edward y yo, de todas las maneras posibles, vamos a estar solos por dos semanas completas. Bueno, no en Chicago o Forks que es donde están nuestros padres, pero en California… nada nos molestaba allí.

¿Podría ser ese el "momento perfecto" del que Edward hablaba?

* * *

 **¡Feliz miércoles!**

 **Bueno, vemos que Bella está un poco... caliente, por así decirlo, jajaja. No sé ustedes pero yo amé la parte del fanart y el fanfiction, me pregunto si así se sienten lxs famosxs cuando ven o leen el material de los fans xD**

 **¿Creen que Bella tenga razón y California sea EL momento? ;)**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews, la semana pasada bajaron considerablemente y, aunque no quiero ser de las autoras que piden un cierto número de reviews para la siguiente actualización, sí tomen en cuenta el esfuerzo de traducir en pleno fin de semestre en la universidad para traerles la actualización semanal y el esfuerzo de Yani de betear los capítulos :)**

 **Con eso dicho, nos leemos la siguiente semana, ¡hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	12. Capítulo 12

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **RRose.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **POV Bella.**

—Chicos. —Edward claramente estaba sin aliento, pero aun así sostuvo la cámara frente a su rostro mientras corría—. Vamos retrasados. Vamos jodidamente retrasados.

—¡Lo lograremos! —grité detrás de él—. Vamos, hombre, ya casi llegamos.

Afortunadamente, tenía razón, y después de girar unas cuantas veces más, Edward y yo logramos abordar nuestro avión diez segundos antes del límite.

—¡Estamos vivos! —Edward rio mientras nos dejábamos caer en nuestros asientos—. Dame esos cinco, hermano.

Junté mi mano con la suya mientras reía con él.

—Eso fue intenso. —Miró a la cámara antes de girarse hacia mí—. Debemos llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto la próxima vez.

—¿Por qué me lo dices a mí? Tú eres la razón por la que llegamos tarde —señalé. Teóricamente, fue una buena idea dormir en el apartamento de Edward anoche dado que nuestro vuelo salía temprano, pero haber pasado la noche besándonos y jugando Cartas Contra la Humanidad nos dejó cansados cuando dieron las seis de la mañana. Me las arreglé para levantarme, pero Edward solamente se despertó un poco y se volvió a dormir.

—¡Mentiras! Todo es mentira. Editaré esa parte. —Edward escondió el aparato y, finalmente, lo apagó—. Bueno. Eso fue emocionante.

—¿Qué, correr por el aeropuerto mientras tenías una cámara filmándonos? —pregunté—. Sí, definitivamente fue estimulante.

—Sin embargo, va a ser una buena entrada para el vlog —dijo. Supongo que éste era otro aspecto que venía de la mano con tener a un YouTuber de novio, llegas a aparecer en alguno de los vlogs.

A pesar de que también hacía videos en YoutTube, nunca me había filmado haciendo algo además de cocinar; mi vida no es tan emocionante como para ser monitoreada de esa manera. Algunos de los que he visto parecen divertidos, así que me pregunté, ¿por qué no hacer mi primer vlog en nuestra aventura de las vacaciones de primavera?

—Tendré que pensar en alguna manera asombrosa para empezar el mío —musité—. ¿Qué te parece una toma de ti roncando después de que despeguemos?

—Yo no ronco —bufó Edward—. Por cierto, ¿recordaste traer tu cámara?

—Oye, solamente se me olvidó una vez. Pero sí, lo hice. —Rebusqué en mi bolso antes de encenderla y apuntar el lente hacia él.

Inmediatamente comenzó a hacer muecas y a posar ridículamente, así que dejé de filmarlo para que no nos echaran.

Las seis horas de vuelo de Nueva York a Seattle pasaron sin ningún problema, por mi parte y la del avión. Cuando el piloto anunció que estábamos a punto de aterrizar en Sea-Tac, ahí fue cuando mi nerviosismo comenzó.

Seguro, estaba emocionada por ver a mis padres de nuevo, y sí extrañaba Forks, pero nunca antes había llevado un chico a casa. Y no es cualquier chico, es el chico del que, aparentemente, mi madre es fan y el que mi padre seguramente acosa.

 _«Eso puede ser ventajoso»,_ traté de convencerme. _«Dado que ya conocen quién es Edward, y ya pudieron hablar con él, eso suavizaría el golpe de alguna manera»._

 _¿Realmente crees eso, Bella?_

 _«No, pero trato de ser optimista aquí»._

Y me aferré a ese optimismo mientras Edward y yo pasábamos por todos los procesos del aeropuerto y comenzábamos nuestras tres horas de camino hacia Forks. O al menos, eso intenté. La tranquilidad de Edward ayudó, pero una parte de mi sobreanalizador cerebro seguía imaginando los peores escenarios.

—Oye —dije una vez que estábamos en el auto que habíamos rentado—. Tengo algo que preguntarte.

—¿Este va a ser otro chiste? Porque sabes que diré uno de vuelta y los míos suelen ser peores que los tuyos.

—No —reí—. Aunque sí, tus chistes son mucho peores que los míos. Como sea, me preguntaba si tú… ¿estás nervioso?

Esperaba escuchar una respuesta optimista, pero en su lugar, Edward contestó:

—Claro que lo estoy.

—¿En serio? No lo demuestras.

—Estoy aplicando la técnica de "finge hasta que lo consigas".

—Siendo honestos, también estoy nerviosa.

—No es porque pienses que tus padres no me aprobarán, ¿cierto? —El tono de Edward era juguetón, pero podía detectar genuina preocupación.

—Para nada. Estoy nerviosa porque… bueno, ya has hablado con ellos, así que sabes lo… peculiares que son. Es decir, no te alejaron la última vez, pero solo hablaste con ellos por teléfono.

Edward tomó mi mano y la apretó en apoyo.

—Cariño, no necesitas estresarte acerca de que me vaya; no va a pasar. Y sobre tus padres, bueno, ellos te hicieron, ¿no es cierto? Así que no pueden ser tan malos como tú piensas.

Me estiré para besar su mejilla.

 _Quizás este viaje no resulte tan malo después de todo._

* * *

—Bueno, estamos aquí —dije mientras miraba por la ventana la casa de mi infancia. Había sido repintada la Navidad pasada, así que al menos Edward no vería el horrible desastre que había sido antes.

—Es pintoresca —observó Edward—. ¿Solamente tú y tus padres viven aquí?

—Sí. Alice se quedaba cuando sus padres viajaban a algún lugar pero, la mayor parte del tiempo, solamente éramos mis padres y yo. Ellos, uh, nos están viendo por la ventana justo ahora.

Como si estuviera verificando mis palabras, la cortina tembló levemente.

—Deben estar impacientes. —Edward sonrió valientemente—. Vamos.

Recorrimos la corta distancia del auto a la puerta principal con Edward cargando su equipaje, y el mío. La puerta se abrió una vez que llegamos y de repente me vi envuelta en un apretado abrazo.

—¡Bebé! —gritó mamá—. ¡Te extrañé demasiado!

—También te extrañé, mamá. —Mi voz fue amortiguada por su cabello con aroma floral.

—Mírate, estás brillando. —Dio un paso hacia atrás y observó mi apariencia—. El amor te sienta bien. Y hablando de eso, el apuesto jovencito con el que vienes debe ser Edward.

—Es genial finalmente conocerla en persona, Sra. Swan. —Edward le sonrió con calidez. Dejó las bolsas en el suelo y, de repente, mamá lo estaba abrazando con fuerza.

—Es Renée, ¿recuerdas? O puedes llamarme mamá, si lo prefieres.

—Creo que se quedará con tu nombre, ma —dije mientras el sonrojo cubría mis mejillas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Demasiado pronto? —preguntó mamá.

—Solamente un poco —habló papá esta vez. Dio un paso al frente y se aclaró la garganta—. Hola, Bells.

—Papá. —Lo abracé brevemente dado que no le gustaban las demostraciones de afecto. Cuando había compañía, solamente. De acuerdo a mamá, él aún era un completo semental, un hecho que nunca quise saber, pero al menos su vida amorosa seguía siendo interesante.

—Sé que ya sabes quién es, pero él es Edward. —Me estiré para tomar la mano de Edward—. Edward, éste es mi padre, Charlie.

—Jefe Swan. —Edward asintió con amabilidad—. Es bueno hablar de nuevo con usted, señor.

El bigote de papá se retorció, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente estiró su mano para saludar a Edward.

—Bueno. —Mamá aplaudió—. Creo que es momento para dejar de estar parados aquí cuando la sala de estar está calentita y esperándonos. ¡Pasen! Tenemos una comida excelente por si ustedes, chicos, tienen hambre.

—No cocinaste, ¿verdad? —pregunté con genuina preocupación. La historia que le había contado a Edward acerca de las nulas capacidades de mamá en la cocina, no era broma; después de la Gran Quemada de Pascua del 2004, había estado asustada de comer pollo por seis meses seguidos.

—Bella, ella dijo "comida excelente". Obviamente, no la hizo ella. —Papá sofocó una risa. Estaba ayudando a Edward con el equipaje—. Harry Clearwater, en la reservación, la hizo.

Mamá lo golpeó en el brazo.

—Oh, cállate, Charlie. Como si fueras mejor que yo. Pero en verdad estamos felices de que te quedes con nosotros por unos días, bebé —me sonrió—. Los desayunos no han sido lo mismo sin ti.

—No te preocupes, ma, me encargaré de los deberes de la cocina mientras estoy aquí —reí, pero me detuve abruptamente cuando vi un enorme banner colgando encima del sofá.

"BIENVENIDOS BELLA Y SU NOVIO", decía. De hecho, parecía que originalmente decía "BIENVENIDA BELLA Y AMIGO" solamente, pero la palabra fue tachada para escribir "NOVIO" con la letra curva que solamente podía pertenecer a mi madre.

Santo Dios, alguien ayúdeme.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó mamá cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando—. Lo hicimos cuando pensamos que te recogeríamos en el aeropuerto, pero ya que decidiste conducir hasta aquí, me pregunté, ¿por qué no usarlo para otra cosa?, le hice unos arreglos dado que tu padre hizo el original. Hashtag genial y en onda, ¿cierto?

—Uh… sí, um, mamá. Es… genial.

—Es para hacer que tu bae* se sienta bienvenido. —Su rostro se iluminó con emoción—. Oh, y si no lo he dicho antes, Edward, ¡bienvenido al nido de los Swan!

—Gracias, Renée —dijo Edward mientras lo sentía vibrar detrás de mí debido a sus risas silenciosas. Su diversión era contagiosa y pude sentir como también comenzaba a reír.

Afortunadamente, papá escogió ese momento para sugerir que nos instaláramos arriba. Los tres subimos al segundo piso en donde mi bolso fue depositado en mi antigua habitación de la infancia y el de Edward en la habitación de invitados. Era de suponerse que papá no nos dejaría dormir en la misma cama.

Cinco minutos después, estaba buscando en mi maleta una playera limpia para cambiarme cuando un sonoro jadeo y una mano en mi hombro me hicieron saltar un metro en el aire.

—Pagarás por eso —reí y golpeé a Edward en el hombro juguetonamente. Ya nos habíamos jugado bromas entre nosotros, pero aun así me sorprendió. La cámara en su mano claramente capturó mi embarazosa reacción esta vez, también.

—¿Sí?, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?

—Esta casa tiene CCTV* por todo el lugar —le dije con seriedad—. Estoy segura que encontraré material de ti haciendo algo.

—Estás bromeando —dijo Edward, aunque podía ver un poco de preocupación en su rostro.

—Oye, mi papá es el jefe de la policía. La seguridad de su familia es su mayor prioridad.

Incluso con la pequeña cámara bloqueando una parte de su rostro, la expresión nerviosa en éste era clara. Lo dejé sudar por un segundo más antes de que sonoras carcajadas se me escaparan.

—Debiste haber visto tu cara. —Me limpié las esquinas de mis ojos—. ¡Eso fue divertidísimo!

—Ja, ja, ja. —Edward rodó los ojos. Sus fuertes brazos me cargaron hacia la cama antes de que me pudiera recomponer por completo—. Creo que eso fue suficiente vlogging por ahora. —Apagó la cámara y procedió a ponerse sobre mí.

—Probablemente. —Quité el cabello de su frente—. Con toda seriedad, no hay cámaras aquí. Forks es un pueblo demasiado aburrido para requerir ese tipo de seguridad.

—Qué bien —respondió—. Porque realmente no quiero que tu padre me vea haciendo esto. —Capturó sus labios con los míos en un beso agitado.

—Mm —murmuré mientras enredaba mis piernas en su cintura—. Estoy demasiado sucia. ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto ahora?

—¿Hacer qué? —Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi cintura.

—Sabes a lo que… —jadeé cuando lo sentí morder la unión de mi cuello y mi hombro—… me refiero.

El sonido de unas pisadas en las escaleras nos forzó a separarnos. Resultó ser mi madre.

—¿Bella? —Se asomó por mi puerta—. Hola. ¿Cómo están, chicos?

—Estamos bien, mamá —dije sin respiración.

—Eso está bien. ¿Y qué te parece la habitación de invitados, Edward? Traté de decirle a Charlie que ustedes dos son lo suficientemente mayores como para compartir la cama, pero el hombre solamente no lo entiende. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Él no es tan genial como yo.

—No te preocupes, Renée, la habitación de invitados está bien —le aseguró Edward—. Y puedo entender al jefe Swan.

—Eso es lindo de ti. —Mamá palmeó su mano—. Y ¿de qué estaban hablando?

Edward y yo nos miramos antes de volver a mirarla.

—Solo de cosas, ma. Ya sabes, como qué es lo que haremos mañana.

—Oh, ya veo. Irán con tu padre mañana al lago, ¿verdad? Amarás ese lugar, Edward. Es demasiado pacífico. Tuiteé de él unas semanas atrás, ¿lo viste?

Sabía que probablemente no lo vio con el número de menciones que tenía y con lo ocupada que era su vida, sin embargo, aun así contestó.

—Sí, lo hice. Se ve hermoso, y no puedo esperar para verlo en persona.

—¡Fantástico! Oh, y ya que estamos hablando de Twitter, ¿les importa si nos tomamos una selfie juntos? La gente no me creerá cuando les diga que soy la mamá de Bella y tu futura suegra, lo sé, es estúpido. Es decir, ambos me siguen. De todas maneras, le quiero mandar a los haters* alguna prueba. Tú también puedes unirte, bebé.

—¿Ren? —La voz de papá se escuchó por el pasillo—. ¿Dónde estás?

—En la habitación de Bella, cariño —gritó mamá de vuelta.

—Aquí estás. —Papá apareció en la puerta—. Me preguntaba dónde te habías ido. ¿El pescado está listo? Muero de hambre y estoy seguro que a los chicos les encantaría comer algo.

—Olvídate de tu estómago por un segundo, Charlie. ¡Primero nos tomaremos una selfie!

—¿Una self... _qué_?

—¡Una selfie! Ven aquí y la tomaremos todos juntos.

Él se acercó, no muy convencido, mientras mamá sostenía su teléfono unos centímetros arriba de nosotros.

—¡Digan whisky!

Hizo una seña de paz a la altura de sus ojos mientras papá solamente estaba parado todo desorientado, Edward parecía estar a punto de reír y yo tenía una sonrisa mortificada en mi rostro.

Y así fue como la foto más incómoda de la historia terminó en la web.

* * *

 ***Bae:** 'before anyone else', básicamente es otra manera de decir novio o novia.

 ***CCTV:** Circuito Cerrado de Televisión, sistema de vigilancia.

 ***Haters:** son las personas que odian algo o a alguien.

* * *

 **Y así conocimos a los Swan... Yani y yo amamos a Renée, es muy divertida, jajaja**

 **¿Qué les pareció el primer encuentro de Edward con los Swan? ¿Creen que Charlie se la ponga fácil a Edward o le de problemas? Al menos ya sabemos que con Renée no hay problema, jajaja**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews la semana pasada, son la mejor recompensa que Yani y yo podríamos tener, así que ¡no se olviden de dejar su review! Son muy apreciados :3**

 **¡Nos leemos la siguiente semana!**

 **xx**


	13. Capítulo 13

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **RRose.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link para el grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

 **Favor de leer la nota al final del capítulo :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **POV Bella.**

Estar acostada en la cama sin hacer nada es una de las cosas que más odio del insomnio. Siempre me llevaba a sobreanalizar las cosas, ansiedad innecesaria y, en general, a asustarme a mí misma con mi propia imaginación.

Así que, mientras experimentaba otro episodio del estúpido trastorno del sueño, decidí que no iba a quedarme mirando al techo. En su lugar, hice lo que cualquier otra persona sana haría: hablar con una cámara.

—Hola, chicos. Actualmente son las dos y media de la madrugada y no puedo dormir. ¡Genial! —murmuré a la lente mientras mi mano libre levantaba mi pulgar de manera sarcástica—. Estoy completamente despierta, así que eso significa que puedo hablar con ustedes… hasta que me dé sueño… lo cual espero que pase pronto.

»Además, voy a tratar de mantener la voz baja porque todos en la casa están dormidos, y si alguien se despierta, ellos probablemente… me arrojarían a los tejones enojados —reí bajito—. Veamos qué aventuras encuentro por ahí.

Unos minutos después y, tras buscar por internet, encontré esa aventura.

—De acuerdo. —Me senté en mi escritorio con mi cámara acomodada en algunos libros viejos—. Entonces, después de buscar por algunas páginas, me encontré con ciertos test que prometen dar resultados interesantes: el test de "quién es tu novio de YouTube".

Hice una pausa para la música dramática que planeaba ponerle en la edición.

—Estoy un poco asustada acerca de cómo saldrá esto, pero quien no se arriesga no gana, ¿eh? No estoy segura lo que se supone que ganaré con esto… ¡pero no importa! Primera pregunta.

 **P1: ¿Cuál es tu tipo de película favorita?**

 **Comedias románticas, ¡obvio!**

 **Películas de horror. ¡Y punto!**

 **Cualquiera está bien, siempre y cuando tenga buenas críticas. :D**

—Las películas de horror —contesté automáticamente—. Amo esas, especialmente los thrillers psicológicos. Solo no me hagan jugar la versión en videojuego, para eso está Edward —reí.

 **P2: ¡Vas al baile de graduación! ¿Cuál de estos vestidos usarías?**

Miré las cuatro opciones y me dieron escalofríos con todos.

—Uh. —Arqueé una ceja—. Bueno, ninguno de estos es realmente mi tipo y nunca fui al baile de graduación, pero… éste está bien, supongo. —Elegí el vestido menos revelador.

 **P3: ¿Quién es tu YouTuber favorito?**

 **Liam o Riley de Smash**

 **Stefannoesinteresante**

 **NoTanGenialQuil**

 **Tyler Crowley**

—¿Cuál es el punto de esta pregunta? —pregunté—. ¿Acaso no estás contestando tu propia pregunta si...? Saben qué, no importa. Me agradan todos estos chicos, pero me quedaré con Quil.

El resto de las preguntas eran del mismo tipo, y después de contestar cinco más, recibí el mensaje de que mi resultado estaba siendo procesado.

—Este es el momento. —Froté mis manos mientras sonreía a la cámara—. Los resultados ya casi están... esperen, ya _están_ listos. Y mi novio de YouTube es…

—¿Bella? —Un suave toque en mi puerta casi hizo que me caiga de la silla—. Cariño, ¿estás despierta?

—Santa mierda. —Puse mi mano encima de mi alocado corazón—. Edward.

La puerta se abrió un poco y la cabeza de Edward se asomó por ahí.

—Hola.

—Hola, tú —me reí sin respiración—. Lo siento, ¿te desperté?

—No, no podía dormir —susurró de vuelta. Cerró la puerta tras él una vez que entró en mi cuarto—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Tampoco podía dormir —admití—. Es por eso que estoy haciendo un vlog.

—Ya veo. —Se paró al lado de mí para poder ver mi portátil—. ¿Ese es Stefan?

—¿Huh? —Miré mi pantalla—. Oh, sí. Hice este test y, aparentemente, él es mi novio de YouTube. Ah, incluso hay una pequeña historia acerca de cómo nos conocimos y todo eso. —Leí con rapidez los párrafos—. Nos conocimos cuando estaba de vacaciones en Londres y fue amor a primera vista. —Miré a Edward—. ¿Qué piensas?

Su rostro no tenía expresión alguna cuando respondió.

—Bueno, supongo que entonces tengo que matar a Stefan.

Me puse de pie y enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Claro que tú eres mi novio, tonto.

—Maldición, claro que sí —gruñó un poco—. Tú eres mía.

Le mostré que estaba de acuerdo al besarlo.

Él se separó después de un minuto para volver a mirar mi pantalla.

—Relájate, no voy a dejarte por Stefan. —Presioné mis labios contra su mandíbula.

—Sé que no lo harás, pero tengo curiosidad —sonrió juguetón—. ¿Quién será mi novio de YouTube?

* * *

Después de hacer el test también —por alguna razón, su resultado fue él mismo—, Edward y yo aún no estábamos cansados, así que decidimos ver televisión abajo. A las tres de la mañana, las películas eran sorpresivamente buenas, y con las botanas que comimos, estábamos más alertas que nunca.

Sin embargo, nos debimos de haber quedado dormidos en algún momento, porque lo siguiente que supe, fue que una fuerte tos me trajo de nuevo a la consciencia.

—¿Qué…? —comencé a decir hasta que vi a mi padre mirándome—. ¿Papá?

—Bella —gruñó en respuesta—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Edward se movió detrás de mí mientras su brazo apretaba su agarre alrededor de mi cintura, recordándome el lugar en el que estaba.

—Nos quedamos dormidos así —le dije con honestidad—. Edward y yo no podíamos dormir, así que decidimos que quizás ver algunas películas podría…

—¡Jefe Swan! —La voz en pánico de Edward me interrumpió. Rápidamente nos reacomodó para que estuviéramos en una posición más aceptable—. Señor, nos quedamos dormidos así, pero le juro, nada…

—Charlie, ¿averiguaste de dónde era ese ruido? —Mamá hizo su gran entrada en ese momento. Sus ojos se ensancharon de la sorpresa cuando nos vio—. Oh, no sabía que ustedes dos ya estaban despiertos.

Ambos, Edward y yo, comenzamos a hablar, pero papá nos interrumpió.

—El ruido solo era la televisión, Ren. —Nos miró por un segundo—. Aparentemente, Edward y Bella olvidaron apagarla.

—Olvidaron apa… espera, ¿se despertaron tan temprano solamente para ver televisión? —preguntó mamá.

—No, ma. No podíamos dormir anoche y decidimos ver un par de películas. La, uh, televisión se quedó encendida porque ambos nos quedamos dormidos a mitad de la noche.

—Oh, de acuerdo —asintió mamá, totalmente calmada por la situación—. Y ¿te sientes con ganas de hacer waffles, bebé? Sigo viendo por todo Pinterest estos posts acerca de waffles y me muero por probar uno ahora.

—Um. —Miré la inescrutable expresión de papá y la ansiosa de Edward—. Sí, seguro. Puedo hacer waffles.

El desayuno se llevó a cabo con un poco de incomodidad, después de que mamá tratara de mantener la conversación viva y papá comiera su desayuno en silencio. Edward siguió mirándome como si estuviera preguntándome en silencio si papá estaba enojado, y traté de convencerlo de que probablemente no lo estaba. Es decir, sabía cómo se ponía papá cuando estaba enojado, pero su comportamiento ahora no era nada parecido.

Aun así, Edward declaró que necesitaba disculparse.

—¿Por qué? —dije—. No creo que esté enojado. Es decir, no nos dio un sermón o algo parecido, que es lo que hace cuando estoy en problemas. Solamente estaba… sorprendido, supongo.

—¿Por qué? Bueno, en primer lugar, por corromper a su pequeño ángel. —Pasó una mano por su cabello—. Él probablemente piensa que te seduje para bajar y…

—Bien, bien. Cálmate, hombre. —Puse mis manos en su duro pecho—. Papá no está enojado, ¿de acuerdo? Y él no te odia. Deja de entrar en pánico.

—Tienes razón —suspiró Edward—. Tienes razón. Probablemente estoy exagerando todo esto.

—Suena como algo que yo haría —sonreí—. Y ¿"pequeño ángel"? Créeme, mis padres saben qué tan difícil fue criarme. No tienes que preocuparte por corromperme.

Él sonrió y besó el tope de mi cabeza.

—No, supongo que no. Aun así creo que tengo que disculparme. Solamente por respeto. Y no quiero que nuestro tiempo en el lago sea tan incómodo como el desayuno.

—Tienes un punto ahí.

Ambos bajamos las escaleras para encontrar a papá mirando en la hielera. Edward se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar en un tono claro.

—¿Jefe Swan? ¿Puedo hablar con usted, señor?

Papá no dijo nada, pero asintió con dirección a la puerta trasera. Le di a Edward una última sonrisa de aliento antes de que desaparecieran por la puerta.

Un fuerte toque en la puerta principal se escuchó casi al mismo tiempo.

—Mamá, ¿esperas a alguien? —pregunté.

—No —dijo mamá desde su cuarto de costura—. Oh, espera. Ese debe de ser Jacob.

—¿Jacob? —repetí. ¿Qué demonios hacía aquí el niño que vivía al otro lado de la calle?

—Se ofreció para podar el césped —explicó mamá—. Creo que solamente quiere verte. Le dije la semana pasada que tú y Edward vendrían y su rostro se iluminó como árbol de Navidad.

—No creo que esté emocionado por verme a mí —murmuré. Cuando abrí la puerta, las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Jacob confirmaron eso.

—¿Es cierto? ¿CULLEngage está aquí?

—Bueno, hola para ti también —saludé con sequedad, haciéndome a un lado para dejarlo pasar—. Es bueno saber que aún me recuerdas, chico.

—Bella, te veo cada año. —El desgarbado adolescente de trece años se dejó caer en el sofá; había crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo había visto—. Pero nunca antes había conocido a una celebridad. ¿Dónde está él? ¿Puedo conocerlo? ¿Crees que pueda firmar mis audífonos? ¡Compré unos iguales a los suyos!

—Él está algo ocupado ahora —le informé justo cuando sentí un brazo en mis hombros—. Oh, hola. —Miré hacia Edward.

—Hombre. —Jacob estaba de pie de nuevo, mirando embobado a mi novio.

—Él es Jake. —Supuse que debía presentarlos dado que él aún estaba sin habla—. Vive enfrente. Asumo que es un gran fan tuyo.

—Ya veo. —Edward sonrió—. Es bueno conocerte. Soy Edward.

—Amigo, sé totalmente quién eres —dijo Jake mientras sacudía la mano de Edward—. Y es totalmente asombroso conocerte, hombre. ¡No puedo creer que te esté saludando en este momento!

—Quizás quieras calmarte un poco con tu fanatismo —reí.

—Está bien. —Edward rio conmigo—. Oye, ¿esos son…?

—¿Audífonos Razer? Sí, compré unos iguales a los tuyos. —Jacob se quitó los grandes audífonos de su cuello—. ¿Los firmarías? Y ¿podemos tomarnos una foto juntos?

Mientras mi paciente novio cumplía sus peticiones, papá reapareció con algunas cañas y su caja de pesca.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —me preguntó con genuina curiosidad—. ¿Acaso Jacob y Edward se conocen?

—Se acaban de conocer —dije—. Aunque, Jake es fan de él.

—Cierto, con su… cosa de YouTube. —Papá rascó su cuello—. Ahora sé por qué estaba tan emocionado por trabajar en el jardín, y en este día en particular. Bueno, como sea. Una vez que terminen, nos iremos.

—De acuerdo. Espera, papá. —Me estiré por su brazo—. Oye, ¿cómo… cómo fue tu charla? Con Edward. Es que... se tardaron un poco.

Miró a los dos chicos frente e a nosotros.

—Te lo diré luego, Bella. Lo prometo.

* * *

El viaje al lago no fue tan largo y, sorpresivamente, no tan incómodo. Los problemas que hayan tenido papá y Edward, si es que tenían algunos, parecían haber desaparecido porque realmente se hablaban entre ellos sin que yo tuviera que interceder.

Bueno, sus temas de conversación eran bastante básicos, como la experiencia de Edward con la pesca y temas así, pero era un comienzo.

—Guau —comentó Edward una vez que nos estacionamos—. Renée tenía razón, es hermoso.

—Vengo aquí por la tranquilidad y el silencio —coincidió papá—. Vamos. Acomodémonos en una de esas mesas.

Me ofrecí para cargar lo que habíamos traído, pero los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida decidieron que ellos podían manejarlo. Sin embargo, no protestaron cuando dije que yo estaría a cargo del almuerzo.

—Comeremos el pescado que capturemos, ¿verdad? —pregunté. Los únicos ingredientes en la hielera eran para sazonar y guarniciones.

—Síp —contestó papá—. Aunque pienso que debemos juntar madera para la fogata antes de subirnos al bote. ¿Te importaría ir a buscarla, Edward?

—Para nada, jefe —asintió Edward. Me sonrió antes de ir por los alrededores a buscar madera seca.

—Papá, tienes una estufa portátil en la camioneta. —Arqueé una ceja— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Solamente quería hablar contigo en privado. —Papá se encogió de hombros—. Quieres saber qué fue lo que hablamos, ¿cierto?

—Podías decirle a Edward que querías hablar en privado, ¿sabes?

—¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?

Lo empujé un poco de manera juguetona.

—Y ¿qué pasó? Edward pensó que lo odiabas antes de que hablaran, pero ahora, parece que ambos se llevan bien.

—El chico tiene principios, lo que aprecio. Y es valiente por querer hablar conmigo a solas —rio—. Y lo más importante, él realmente te quiere. Pude verlo desde sus palabras hasta la mirada en sus ojos.

—Es realmente bueno conmigo, papá —le dije—. Y es bueno para mí, también.

—Mm —asintió papá—. Te ves más feliz en estos días.

—Así que, ¿lo apruebas?

—Creo que, en este punto, estamos más allá de la aprobación.

No entendí lo que quiso decir con eso hasta que Edward regresó con la leña.

—Esto fue todo lo que pude encontrar. —Los dejó en una acomodada pila—. Sin adentrarme más en el bosque, espero que sea suficiente, señor.

—Está bien, hijo. Es suficiente. —Papá palmeó su hombro—. Y creo que es tiempo de que empieces a llamarme Charlie, ¿no crees?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Edward era igual a la mía, pero ambas no se comparaban con la sonrisa en el rostro de papá.

* * *

 **¡Feliz miércoles!**

 **Bueno, ya vemos que Charlie no le puso las cosas difíciles a Edward, así que el viaje a casa de los Swan fue todo un éxito :D**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Yo amé el momento 'fanboy' de Jacob, jajaja.**

 **Quiero hacerles una nota acerca de los reviews, la semana pasada volvieron a bajar y les insisto, no las voy a 'condicionar' (suena fatal, lo sé, lo siento) por el capítulo, sin importar el número de reviews, tendrán una actualización cada semana, pero... consideren el esfuerzo (mío y de Yani) y que, así como ustedes esperan con ansias el capítulo, nosotras esperamos sus reviews y qué, en una historia con más de 200 fav´s y follows en FF, más de 15 likes en facebook y más de 100 miembros en el grupo, ¿solo tengamos 13 reviews en un capítulo?, para mí eso es muy desalentador. Así que, por favor, dejen su review, es mi única manera de saber lo que piensan de la historia :)**

 **Dicho eso, me despido y nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	14. Capítulo 14

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **RRose.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **POV Bella.**

—Ve más rápido.

—No, tenemos que ir lento.

—¡Más rápido, Edward!

—Esa no es una buena idea, Bella.

—No, no, mira. El bebé se va a… y despertó —reí mientras el bebé malvado se sentaba en su cuna y saltaba para espantarnos. Edward y yo probablemente deberíamos estar haciendo algo más productivo en la cafetería de Chicago en la que nos encontrábamos, pero _Hotel 626_ era bastante entretenido.

—Quizás deberíamos detenernos. —Cerré la portátil—. Ya morimos dos veces en ese nivel, y las cuatro personas que están en este lugar comienzan a vernos raro.

—Nah, no todos. Ese chico solo nos miró brevemente. —Edward señaló a un chico al otro lado del lugar.

—Cierto —reí. Acomodándome contra su cuerpo, recargué mi cabeza en su hombro—. Estoy cansada. —¿Cómo es que viajar podía ser tan cansador? Todo lo que haces es sentarte y realmente todo el proceso era agotador.

—Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. —Edward nos acercó más. Besó mi frente antes de hablar—. Quizás podamos dormir una siesta cuando lleguemos a casa de mis padres. Si tan solo Rosalie llegara…

—¿Te contestó el mensaje? —pregunté. Rosalie se había ofrecido para recogernos del aeropuerto a pesar de que nuestro vuelo aterrizaba a las cuatro y media de la mañana.

—Sí. Ella dice que está en camino. Sin embargo, conociéndola, probablemente se perdió. —Sacudió la cabeza.

—Vamos. Su sentido de dirección no puede ser _tan_ malo.

Edward se giró hacia mí con una expresión divertida.

—Rosalie olvida dónde estacionó el auto. Creo que es seguro decir que se perdió en su camino al aeropuerto.

—Pero ¿qué ustedes no crecieron aquí?

—Créeme, Bella. A menos de que tenga el GPS activado o que Emmett venga con ella, Rosalie no llegará aquí antes de la hora del almuerzo.

Parpadeé.

—Estás hablando en serio.

—Tan serio como un ataque al corazón. Ah, ¿ves? Le mandé un mensaje a Em para ver si él sabía dónde estaba Rosalie y me contestó con esto. —Me tendió su teléfono.

 **hombre ella está conmigo. Tomé un taxi para encontrarla hace 5 minutos LOL. estaremos ahí en 10.**

Vaya, así que no bromeaba.

—Guau.

—Sí. ¿Por qué crees que decidí que esperáramos en la cafetería en lugar de solo el aeropuerto? Si vamos a esperar por un largo tiempo, mejor que estemos cómodos, ¿no? —Se acurrucó contra mi cuello de manera juguetona.

Eso me hizo reír, pero un gemido se escapó de mis labios tan pronto como él comenzó a dejar besos.

—Ese sonido —gruñó contra mi piel—. Desearía poder tenerte ya para mí. Dios, ¿sabes lo difícil que ha sido no tocarte durante estos días?

—También te he extrañado. —Mis manos cubrieron la suya para que me sujetara más fuerte.

—Te quedarás en mi cuarto cuando lleguemos a la casa —murmuró—. Me he acostumbrado tanto a dormir junto a ti que ya no puedo dormir sin ti.

Sabía que eso era verdad porque yo me sentía del mismo modo. Nunca antes me había dado cuenta, pero después de esa noche de insomnio en casa de mis padres, vi el patrón de mis hábitos de sueño: las únicas noches en las que no dormía bien era en las que no estaba con Edward.

—¿No les importa a tus padres?

—Si lo hace, me escabulliré a tu cuarto.

—Oh. ¿Y nunca antes habías llevado a una chica a casa? —Estaba genuinamente curiosa… y un poco asustada. ¿Cuántas chicas habían llegado a la casa Cullen antes que yo?

—No —respondió de una manera que no quedaba lugar a dudas—. Tú eres la primera chica que traigo a casa y la primera que le presento a la familia.

—¿Por qué?

—Nadie nunca me ha importado tanto como tú. —Edward sonrió—. Tomo lo nuestro muy en serio, Bella. Sabes eso, ¿verdad?

Giré mi torso y abracé su cuello.

—Lo sé, chico tonto. También tomo en serio lo nuestro.

—¿Sí? ¿No dices eso porque soy tu primer novio? —preguntó, bromeando con seriedad.

—Lo digo porque es verdad.

Se inclinó para besarme y, como todas las otras veces, mi corazón se aceleró y mi mente se quedó en blanco. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en los labios de Edward sobre los míos.

 _«Nunca me cansaré de esto»,_ pensé mientras giraba mi cabeza para profundizar el beso. Fue desafortunado que el ruidoso claxon del Jeep de Emmett arruinara el momento.

* * *

Cuando desperté, unas horas después, lo primero que vi fue el entusiasta rostro de Ash Ketchum lanzándome una Pokebola.

Parpadeé y tallé mis ojos para quitarme el sueño. ¿Dónde estaba y dónde estaba Edward?

Afortunadamente, lo encontré rápidamente al girar mi cabeza a la derecha. Él aún estaba dormido en una almohada amarilla que parecía muy familiar.

Resultó ser una gigante cabeza de Pikachú.

Demonios, toda la cama tenía todo tipo de mercancía de Pikachú.

Me senté y miré alrededor de lo que tenía que ser la vieja habitación de Edward. Alguien obviamente era un gran fan de _Pokemón_ , si la cama, los pósteres, los peluches y las figuras en cajas de cristal eran un indicio, pero parecía que _World of Warcraft_ y _BioShock_ podían ser añadidos a la lista.

Me reí en silencio para mí. Edward era un nerd sin remedio, pero de algún modo eso lo hacía más adorable. Por supuesto, ayudó que yo también era fan de algunas cosas que a él le gustaban.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —murmuró junto a mí; no sabía que ya estaba despierto.

—Nada. Solamente admiraba tus colecciones.

Me sorprendió escuchar un suspiro resignado.

—Adelante. Búrlate de mí y dime que soy un gran geek.

—Eres un gran geek, sí, pero, ¿por qué me burlaría de ti? —Quité el cabello de su frente—. De hecho, pienso que esta habitación es impresionante. Aunque sí creo que hay mucho Pikachú. O quizás solo diga eso porque prefiero a Raichu. Y a Groudon. Esos dos siempre han sido mis favoritos.

Edward me miró con incredulidad.

—¿Te gusta _Pokemón_?

—Hombre, crecí con ese show, ¿por qué no me gustaría? —respondí—. ¿Por qué luces tan sorprendido? Pensé que después de que acertara a todas las respuestas de un test de _Star Wars_ , habíamos establecido que soy tan nerd como tú.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento. Este es shock del bueno —me aseguró. Sus brazos fueron a mi cintura mientras se sentaba—. Creo que eres más perfecta de lo que me imaginé.

Bajamos por el desayuno después de unos minutos más en la cama. A pesar de la hora relativamente temprana, Esme ya estaba levantada y activa en la cocina cuando llegamos ahí.

—¡Están despiertos! —Nos dio un abrazo a ambos—. Pensamos que no se aparecerían por unas horas más. ¿El viaje estuvo bien?

—Estuvo bien, mamá. —Edward esperó pacientemente a que su madre lo abrazara—. Rose y Emmett nos dejaron alrededor de las cinco de la mañana.

—¿Dónde están ellos? —pregunté. Pensé que la única persona que seguramente me encontraría en la cocina, sería Emmett.

—Están en el apartamento de Rosalie al otro lado de la ciudad. Volverán para el almuerzo, no te preocupes. —Esme me sonrió—.Y ¿qué quieren para el desayuno? Solamente tengo el café listo.

—Dame un poco de proteína. —Carlisle apareció en la habitación—. Tengo que guardar un poco de energía para después.

—Papá, qué car… es decir, ¿qué estás usando?

—¿Mi ropa de ejercicio? —Carlisle miró su atuendo. Tenía una camisa gris normal, pero lo que realmente llamaba la atención eran sus pequeños shorts azules de deporte. No había visto unos de esos excepto en las fotos de mis padres de los ochenta—. ¿Qué tienen de malo? Siempre los uso cuando salgo a hacer ejercicio.

—¿Lo haces? —Las cejas de Edward se arquearon—. ¿No crees que esos son muy… cortos?

Esme fue al lado de su esposo y palmeó su pecho.

—Oh, calla. No dejes que el chico te afecte, cariño. Yo creo que tu trasero se ve genial en ellos. —Ella le dio un beso mientras Edward murmuraba:

—Oh por Dios Santo…

—Gracias. Me alegra que alguien por aquí aprecie mi sentido de la moda. —Carlisle rio—. ¿Por qué aún no estás vestida? Sabes que la señora Vulturi odia que lleguemos tarde.

—Lo haré después del desayuno —le dijo Esme antes de girarse hacia nosotros—. ¿Quieren unirse? La clase de zumba es abierta para todos.

—Guau, ¿ustedes van a zumba? —Eso era admirable. No creo que nunca haya visto a mis padres levantarse para hacer ejercicio. Bueno, mamá pasó por una fase de danza del vientre, pero terminó cuando rompió su mejor vestido de danza.

—Sí, en el centro comunitario —contestó Carlisle—. Es un programa asombroso, en realidad. Usan todos los éxitos de los ochenta y, no es por alardear, pero Esme y yo siempre somos las estrellas.

—Ajá, la señora Vulturi _desearía_ poder moverse como yo lo hago. —Esme movió sus caderas—. Me pregunto cómo terminó enseñando esa clase. La mujer no puede distinguir su pie de su codo.

—Deja a la vieja cacatúa ser, cariño. Los Call me dijeron que solamente dejarán que se quede para una presentación más. Quizás te puedes ofrecer para ser su reemplazo.

—¡Esa es una gran idea! Luego podemos invitar a los niños a ver la presentación a la que le pondré coreografía. Definitivamente debes usar esos sexys shorts cortos y puedo hacer ese movimiento en donde pongo mi pierna en tu…

—De acuerdo, creo que esa fue suficiente charla de zumba y los shorts de papá —interrumpió Edward—. ¿Podemos comer ahora, por favor?

—¿No quieres ver mis movimientos? —Esme puso sus manos en sus caderas.

—Mamá. Por favor —suplicó Edward. Sus orejas comenzaban a ponerse rojas.

—Bien, bien. Bella, ¿podrías echarme una mano, cariño?

—Me encantaría, Esme. —Mantuve mi sonrisa controlada para que no salieran las risas que luchaba por contener.

 _Así que así fue como se sintió Edward al conocer a mis padres._

* * *

—Ah. —Edward colapsó en el sofá de cuero en la elegante sala de estar de los Cullen. Sus padres se habían ido al centro comunitario unos minutos atrás y estábamos solos—. Finalmente, te tengo para mí.

—Como si no me hubieras tenido por los días pasados. —Me acurruqué a su lado—. ¿No te has cansado de mí?

—Nunca podría cansarme de ti —dijo él—. Y no hemos estado solos. No en realidad. Siempre hay alguien a nuestro alrededor, listos para bloquearnos.

—La última vez que revisé, tú eras el único que te bloqueaba —señalé.

—Bella…

—¿Qué? Solamente digo.

—Lo sé, pero ya hemos hablado de esto.

—Bueno, no tenemos que _realmente_ tener sexo aún —dije con lentitud. Juntando todas mis fuerzas, me senté en su regazo y pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Yo solo… yo solo te deseo, Edward. Estar junto a ti todo el tiempo solamente agrava mi necesidad de ti. —Eso y el fanfiction que no me pude resistir a leer, pero realmente no quería decirle eso.

Edward gruñó mientras sus manos encontraban mis muslos. Pensé que iba a apartarme hasta que me acercó más a él y me besó.

—Tienes razón —dijo—. Deberíamos… podemos... —Me detuvo de estar moviéndome en su regazo antes de continuar—. Quizás sea una buena idea si nos… anticipamos al evento principal.

—¿De verdad? —No esperaba que estuviera de acuerdo tan rápido.

—No eres la única sufriendo aquí, cariño. —Giró sus caderas un poco, dejándome sentir su reacción hacia mí.

—¿Cuándo comenzamos? —pregunté demasiado emocionada.

—¿Esta noche? —sugirió—. Yo… bueno, puedes notar que mis padres no tienen problema con que te quedes en mi habitación y todos, excepto por mí, se van a la cama temprano.

—De acuerdo —sonreí ampliamente—. De acuerdo.

Él rio y besó mi cuello.

—No puedo esperar…

—Edward. —Una voz extraña nos hizo congelarnos.

—Laur. —Edward se aclaró la garganta mientras yo me quitaba de su regazo—. Hola. Uh, buenos días.

—Sí. —La mirada de Lauren pasaba de Edward a mí—. ¿Dónde está mamá?

—Te la perdiste. Ella y papá se fueron a su clase de zumba. Sin embargo, te dejó el desayuno.

—Como sea. Solo dile que Nana Cullen llamó.

—¿En serio? No escuché el teléfono.

—Eso es porque estabas muy ocupado manoseando a tu novia. —Lauren rodó los ojos y un sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas.

—¿Por qué estás siendo tan grosera? —preguntó Edward, su voz tenía mucho más poder ahora—. Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto, Laur. La actitud grosera no es necesaria.

—Mira, no bajé aquí para ser sermoneada. Todo lo que digo es que deberías decirle a mamá que Nana Cullen llamó. Dios. —Ella murmuró algo más que no se alcanzó a entender.

Él suspiró.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

—No sé, algo de venir al almuerzo más tarde con Rosalie. Creo que ella quiere… _conocerla_ —asintió en mi dirección.

—Ella tiene un nombre —le dijo Edward, pero ella ya había salido en dirección a la cocina—. Dios, lo siento tanto. Tendré que hablar con ella acerca de la manera en la que está actuando.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que… no lo sé, le guste? —le pregunté.

—Solo dale tiempo. Eres una chica hermosa, cariño. Por dentro y por fuera. Ella será tu amiga pronto, lo sé —sonrió para darme ánimos.

—Eso espero.

—Como sea, ella estará en su mejor comportamiento más tarde cuando Nana Cullen venga. Ella es la favorita de la abuela, así que no se arriesgaría a perder ese estatus diciendo algo malo.

Sabía que Edward trataba de hacerme sentir mejor, pero, en mi cabeza, solo me hizo sentir peor. Si Lauren era la favorita de Nana Cullen y, claramente, ella tenía un problema conmigo, ¿acaso la única miembro de los Cullen, que no conocía, tendría problemas conmigo también?

 _Que el sobreanálisis comience en tres, dos, uno._

* * *

 **¡Feliz miércoles!**

 **Bueno, Edward y Bella llegaron con los Cullen y, como vemos, Lauren sigue siendo pesada con Bella, ¿creen que llegue a aceptarla?**

 **Muchas gracias por todos los reviews del capítulo pasado, superamos los 30 y no saben lo felices que nos hace eso, así que esperamos que sigan llegando sus reviews, ¿creen que podamos llegar a los 300 reviews con este capítulo? ;)**

 **Sé que, nuevamente, el capítulo es corto pero como ya saben, la longitud de los capítulos no depende de mí, sean pacientes, aunque sean cortos, todos los capítulos valen la pena :)**

 **Sin más, me despido y nos leemos la próxima vez :D**

 **xx**


	15. Capítulo 15

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _RRose._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 **POV Bella.**

Después de que el nerviosismo por conocer a Nana Cullen se aplacara un poco, decidí contrarrestar la innecesaria paranoia de mi cerebro haciendo algo productivo.

Dibujar fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, pero rápidamente pensé en una mejor idea: cocinar el almuerzo para toda la familia.

Era un plan prometedor el matar dos pájaros de un tiro. No solamente me distraería, sino que esperaba impresionar a Nana Cullen.

Por supuesto, primero le pedí permiso a Esme para usar su cocina y ella felizmente me dio su bendición. Desafortunadamente, una emergencia en su firma de diseño de interiores significaba que no podría ayudarme. Básicamente, estaba sola.

—Ricota —murmuré para mí, mi mano rápidamente garabateaba sobre un pedazo de papel. Siempre pensaba mejor las recetas cuando las escribía—. Luego un poco de espinaca. Y toma… _¡whoa!_

Algo caliente y pesado saltó a mi regazo. Confundida, miré hacia abajo para ver que un gato regordete me miraba. Su collar decía que se llamaba "Sr. Jiggles" y me di cuenta de que esta era la mascota de la infancia de la que Edward tenía tantas historias.

Obviamente, ya no era el pequeño gatito con el que Edward creció, pero parecía como si hubiera envejecido de la manera correcta si su pelaje y panza feliz eran un indicio.

—Hola —reí, acariciando su peluda cabeza—. ¿Quieres hacerme compañía?

El maullido de Sr. Jiggles sonó como una afirmación para mí. Descansó su cabeza sobre sus patas también, indicándome que no iba a ir a ningún lado.

Tuve cuidado de no moverme demasiado mientras escribía. La pequeña bola de ternura en mi regazo era demasiado grande para los estándares de los gatos, y estaba segura que si me movía de la manera incorrecta, él se caería.

—¡Jiggles! —La fuerte voz de Edward se escuchó diez minutos después—. ¡Jiggles! Vamos, _senpai*,_ ¡hazme caso!

—¡Edward! —lo llamé mientras Sr. Jiggles cambiaba de posición. A él claramente no le importaba que su nombre fuera gritado—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Busco al gato. —Llegó a la cocina con una cámara en su mano y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro—. No habrás visto a una bestia peluda por aquí, ¿verdad?

—¿Te refieres al que está entre mis piernas? —reí cuando sus ojos se ensancharon—. No seas mal pensado. Técnicamente, él está _en_ mis piernas, no entre ellas.

Edward miró sobre mi hombro y gritó de júbilo cuando vio a su mascota.

—¡Aquí estás! Hermanos, ¡finalmente lo encontramos! —Alzó los pulgares hacia su cámara antes de girarse hacia mí—. Oh, engordó desde la última vez que lo vi. Realmente te excediste, amigo.

—Oye, él puede ser de las tallas extras, pero aún puede ser muy sigiloso —dije—. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba aquí hasta que saltó sobre mí como un ninja.

—Bien hecho, amigo. Esa es la manera de conseguir chicas. —Edward acarició la cabeza del gato antes de apagar su cámara—. ¿Te está molestando con… lo que sea que estés haciendo?

—Para nada. Es como algo muy suave en mi regazo. Y estaba organizando una nueva receta. —Rápidamente le expliqué mi plan de hacer el almuerzo para todos.

—Ya veo. Bueno, si necesitas un ayudante de confianza, estoy disponible —ofreció—. Sin embargo, si en verdad queremos hacer algo, necesitamos quitarte a Jiggles de encima.

—Bueno. —Intenté cargar a la bola peluda pero descubrí que mis brazos apenas lo aguantaban—. Puedes ayudarme con…

—¡Jiggles! _¡DEUTSCHLAND!*_

Me reí ante el repentino ataque de Edward.

—¿Le acabas de gritar "Alemania" al gato?

—Es efectivo. Mira —añadió Edward con emoción. Fiel a su palabra, Sr. Jiggles levantó la cabeza, lo miró y saltó de mi regazo con la versión felina de un bufido.

—¿Cómo es que eso funciona? —pregunté—. ¿Le gritaste eso de la nada un día?

—Básicamente —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros—. Usé "Deutschland" como un remplazo de una maldición cuando estaba en la preparatoria, y eso hizo que Jiggles dejara de hacer el desastre que estuviera haciendo en el momento. Fue algo bueno también, ya que así dejó de tirar mi trípode y dejó de jalar el cable de la computadora.

—Ah. Tendré eso en mente, entonces —reí. Sr. Jiggles simplemente maulló y miró a Edward desde mis pies.

* * *

—Esta cosa me odia —gruñó Edward—. ¡Mira! Esta estúpida pasta se sigue abriendo. De todas las cosas, ¿por qué tuviste que escoger el tortellini para cocinar?

—Oh, deja de quejarte —lo reprendí—. No es tan difícil doblarlos. Intenta usar tu dedo medio y no lo aprietes demasiado. Vas a romperlo y harás que todo escurra.

Una fuerte carcajada se le escapó.

—¿Más insinuaciones? Lo juro, los chistes sexuales son inevitables cuando cocinamos juntos.

—No es mi culpa.

Mientras guiaba sus manos para enseñarle a lo que me refería, una tos llamó mi atención. Edward y yo miramos para ver que Lauren estaba parada cerca de nosotros.

—¿Han visto a Sr. Jiggles? —preguntó con sequedad.

—No realmente. —Edward se giró hacia mí—. ¿Viste para dónde se fue?

—Él estaba en la barra del desayuno la última vez que lo vi —comencé, pero un alto maullido en mis pies me hizo detenerme—. Oh, espera. Él está aquí.

Los ojos de Lauren se ensancharon del asombro cuando Edward habló.

—Creo que a él realmente le gusta Bella. —Miró hacia abajo para ver al gato—. Chico, ¡consíguete tu propia mujer!

—Oh. Bueno… de acuerdo. —Lauren miró al desorden que teníamos— ¿Qué están haciendo?

—Preparando el almuerzo —le respondí—. Estamos, bueno, le estoy tratando de enseñar a Edward cómo doblar la pasta correctamente.

—¡Porque es complicado! —Edward sostuvo una pieza terminada—. Míralo, Laur.

—No parece ser _tan_ difícil.

—No lo es —le aseguré—. ¿Quieres… intentar hacer uno?

Para sorpresa mía y de Edward, Lauren dijo que sí y tentativamente se acercó. Estaba un poco a la defensiva al principio, pero después de enseñarle la técnica para doblar, ella se mostró más cómoda e incluso se unió a Edward y a mí en nuestra charla.

—No sé qué te parece tan complicado de esto, Ed —comentó ella una vez que terminó otro tortellini—. Bella tiene razón, es muy simple.

—Sí, sí. —Edward exageró un bufido. Lo habíamos reasignado para que rellenara unas cosas en el otro extremo de la barra—. Realmente no me importa siempre y cuando pueda comerlos luego.

—No vamos a tener suficiente para alimentarte si sigues comiéndote el relleno —lo regañé juguetonamente—. Saca los dedos de la comida.

—¡No puedo evitarlo! La necesidad de comerlo todo es muy fuerte. Además, soy un chico en crecimiento; necesito comer.

—Si sigues así, te vas a poner tan gordo como Sr. Jiggles. —Lauren rio.

Y así fue como los tres seguimos trabajando —hablando, bromeando y en realidad, pasando un buen rato— hasta que Lauren de repente pidió hablar en privado conmigo.

—Adelante —dijo Edward cuando me giré hacia él para preguntarle—. Ustedes vayan a respirar aire fresco. Puedo limpiar esto solo.

Seguí a Lauren al patio con un poco de duda mientras trataba de pensar en lo que estaba pasando. ¿Me traía afuera para gritarme? ¿Para amenazarme? ¿Para matarme, quizás?

—Mira, solamente quería disculparme —suspiró ella, negando todos mis pensamientos iniciales. Eso fue lo último que esperaba escuchar.

—Yo… bueno, estoy consciente de que fui una perra antes, y siento eso. Es decir, tengo problemas y esas mierdas, pero eso no significa que merezcas ser tratada como yo te estaba tratando. Y a Jiggles le gustas demasiado, lo que es decir mucho ya que él odia a prácticamente todo el mundo, pero él se sigue acercando a ti y…

—Lauren. —Me estiré para tomar su muñeca—. Respira.

—Lo siento —respiró—. Acerca de toda mi mala actitud. Pasar el rato contigo hoy fue… divertido.

—Está bien —sonreí, sintiendo alivio en mi pecho—. También me gustó pasar tiempo contigo.

Lauren sonrió de vuelta antes de mirar alrededor incómodamente.

—Um, probablemente deberíamos volver para ayudar a Edward.

—Sí, debemos —dije, y nos apresuramos en volver adentro.

* * *

La llegada de Nana Cullen pasó después de que limpiamos la cocina. Tengo que admitirlo, estaba un poco nerviosa de conocer a la abuela de Edward, pero toda mi ansiedad se fue cuando llegó y me saludó con un cálido abrazo.

—Estoy tan feliz de al fin conocerte, Bella —dijo ella—. He rezado tanto para que este día llegue, sabes. Pensé que nunca iba a tener otra nieta.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron más mientras ella me miraba de pies a cabeza.

—Mírate. Eres absolutamente hermosa. Tú y Edward definitivamente me darán unos hermosos y adorables bisnietos.

—Oh. Um, gracias —tartamudeé en respuesta—. Eso…

—No creo que eso pase pronto, Nana —habló Edward; las puntas de sus orejas se habían puesto rojas.

Pensé que la discusión acerca de los bisnietos había terminado ahí, pero aparentemente, Nana Cullen tenía otras ideas. Mientras nos sentábamos alrededor de la mesa, ella comenzó de nuevo con la misma idea.

—Esto es delicioso, Bella —me felicitó después del primer bocado—. ¿Hiciste esto tú sola?

—Lauren y Edward me ayudaron —dije—. Pero fue mi receta.

—¡Eso es espléndido! Eso significa que puedes alimentar a Edward cuando ustedes dos se casen.

—Te estás adelantando un poco, ma —le dijo Carlisle.

—Los chicos tienen un montón de tiempo para empezar sus propias familias —añadió Esme.

—Oh, calla. El tiempo pasa muy rápido, Esme. —Nana Cullen sacudió su dedo—. Un día eres joven y capaz, y al siguiente, te has convertido en tu tío abuelo Embry, casi sesenta años en esta tierra pero ¡sin niños! Si me preguntan, ahora es el mejor tiempo para tener hijos.

—Er, aún estamos un poco jóvenes para empezar una familia, Nan. —Rosalie se removió en su asiento.

Emmett añadió su contribución.

—Sí. Es decir, Edward, Bella y yo aún estamos en la escuela.

—¿Demasiado jóvenes? ¿Cuántos años tienes, Emmett querido?

—Veintiuno.

—¿Y tú, Bella? ¿Rosalie?

—Veintitrés.

—Yo tengo veinte —respondí.

—¡Eso para nada es "demasiado joven"! —exclamó Nana Cullen—. Tenía dieciocho cuando tuve al pequeño Carlisle y diecinueve cuando di a luz a Margaret. Ustedes chicos deberían seguir el ejemplo de su abuelo y usar eso mientras aún puedan.

No estaba segura de a qué se refería con "eso" pero, fuera lo que fuera, no me atreví a preguntar.

* * *

—Bueno, hoy fue… interesante. —Edward sonrió mientras caminábamos hacia su habitación horas después. Nana Cullen se había ido después de que finalmente admitió que quizás era un poco temprano para hablar de bisnietos; la discusión fue incómoda pero entretenida al mismo tiempo—. ¿Lo ves? Te dije que ella te amaría.

—Ella es asombrosa —dije—. Este encuentro fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Hablando de eso, veo que tú y Lauren se llevan bien ahora —señaló—. ¿Hablaron?

—Ella se disculpó. Supongo que pasar tiempo conmigo la ayudó a aceptarme. Oh, y Jiggles también jugó un papel en eso.

—¿De verdad? —Su tono fue divertido mientras abría su puerta—. Vaya, tendré que comprarle un nuevo juguete, entonces.

Reí

—Creo que él apreciaría más la comida.

Entramos a su habitación juntos y lo primero que noté fueron sus nuevas sábanas.

—¿No más Pikachú? —pregunté. El amarillo icónico de _Pokemón_ había sido reemplazado por una colcha azul marino.

—Nope. —Los brazos de Edward se deslizaron por mi cintura—. No creí que fuera apropiado considerando las cosas que quiero hacerte.

—¿Sí? ¿Y que serían esas cosas?

Él me cargó y nos dejó caer en el colchón a manera de respuesta.

Sus labios se encontraron con los míos en un beso ardiente, y solo con eso, todo lo demás, excepto él, se desvaneció. No le tomó demasiado a mis manos para comenzar a jalar su cabello y las suyas para ir a mi trasero.

—¿Edward? —susurré cuando él se separó para respirar.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?

—¿Podemos comenzar… a anticipar las cosas ahora?

—Sí —accedió sin dudar—. Dios, ¿tienes alguna idea de cuánto te deseo justo ahora?

—Muéstrame.

Edward se inclinó para besarme de nuevo y, a diferencia de otras veces, su lengua se encontró con la mía. Esa deliciosa sensación más su erección rozándose contra mi centro, hizo que mi ropa interior se empapara.

 _«Necesito sentir piel»,_ pensé. _«Necesito sentirlo»._

Me aferré con desesperación a su playera y a la mía hasta que Edward finalmente comprendió que las quería fuera. Solamente les tomó un segundo para estar en el suelo.

—Oh, Dios. —Me retorcí cuando sus grandes manos cubrieron mis pechos.

—¿Te gusta eso? —susurró. Sus pulgares rozaron mis pezones, haciéndome gemir.

—Se siente bien —jadeé—. Muy, muy bien.

Mientras continuaba con sus caricias, mis manos bajaron por sus abdominales hasta la pretina de su pantalón. Edward dejó salir un tembloroso suspiro cuando mis dedos rozaron su erección.

—Bella. —Tragó saliva—. Cariño, no ahora.

—¿Por qué? —La decepción era evidente en mi voz.

—Porque si me tocas más voy a explotar en mis pantalones. —Su risa era agitada—. Primero, déjame hacerte sentir bien.

Las duras manos que acariciaban mi pecho se fueron para poder bajar mis pantalones junto a mi ropa interior. Me sentí tan expuesta estando ahí desnuda por primera vez en mi vida, pero la manera en la que Edward me miraba me hacía sentir hermosa.

—Eres deslumbrante —murmuró—. No puedo creer que seas toda mía.

—Soy tuya —afirmé sin aliento mientras sus manos descansaban en mis muslos, acercándose con lentitud hasta donde lo necesitaba más—. Por favor. Tócame.

Hizo lo que le pedí y la euforia que se apoderó de mi cuerpo fue indescriptible. Sus dedos eran gentiles al principio cuando acarició mi centro, pero lentamente, aumentaron su velocidad y presión. Podía sentir como perdía toda la coherencia mientras continuaba masajeándome.

—E-Edward —jadeé cuando su boca se fue a mi pecho. Su lengua en mi pezón iba al mismo ritmo que su dedo haciendo círculos en mi clítoris—. Por favor, no puedo, y-yo…

—Déjate ir, bebé. —Edward lentamente insertó su dedo dentro de mí—. Déjame sentirte. Vente para mí.

Y lo hice.

El deslumbrante placer que recorrió mi cuerpo hizo que me tensara antes de relajarme por completo en sus brazos. Dulce Dios, ¿quién diría que se sentiría tan bien? No pude pensar en algo más que su nombre mientras me dejaba disfrutar del resto de mi orgasmo.

—Eso fue asombroso —conseguí decir. Mis piernas se sentían como gelatina.

—Igual que tú —replicó Edward con voz ronca—. Esa fue la cosa más sexy que he visto en mi vida. —Él se movió ligeramente sobre mí y gemí cuando mi muslo rozó su entrepierna.

 _Ahora es su turno._ Juntando todas mis fuerzas, empujé a Edward hacia abajo para que pudiera montarlo.

—Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—También quiero hacerte sentir bien. —Trabajé rápidamente para quitarle los pantalones y el bóxer.

—Oh _mierda_ —siseó cuando enredé mi mano a su alrededor. Él era tan… grande. Por un segundo me pregunté cómo es que entraría dentro de mí, pero alejé el pensamiento por ahora. Quería concentrarme en darle placer por ahora.

—Mierda. Diablos, Bella. —Edward embistió en mi puño. Sentí su erección endurecerse aún más.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

—Aprieta más —suplicó. Apreté mis dedos a su alrededor y sus caderas se alejaron de la cama—. Oh Dios…

Igual que como lo hice antes, el cuerpo de Edward se congeló antes de que se viniera sobre mi mano.

—Eres increíble. —Me atrajo hacia él para besarme con suavidad. Incluso con lo pegajoso entre nosotros, me permití relajarme contra su cuerpo.

—Asumo que fue bueno, ¿entonces? —pregunté bromeando.

—No tienes idea. —Acarició mi cabello con dulzura—. Probablemente necesitamos limpiarnos.

—No me quiero mover —me quejé. Su risa hizo que su pecho vibrara bajo mi cabeza.

—No necesitas hacerlo —dijo, sus brazos me levantaron de la cama y me cargaron hacia el baño.

Mientras me dejaba en el tocador de granito, un pensamiento llegó a mi mente y me maravillé en silencio.

 _Así que esto era "eso" de lo que Nana Cullen hablaba._

* * *

 ** _*Senpai:_** _"antiguo compañero" en japonés._

 ** _*Deutschland:_** _Alemania._

* * *

 **¡Sorpresa!**

 **Bueno, llegamos a los 300 reviews y Yani sugirió que sería bueno regalarles un capítulo y pues, aquí estamos, jajaja.**

 **Por ahí en reviews anteriores dijeron que a la historia le faltaba 'picante'... así que espero que este capítulo les haya gustado ;)**

 **¿Como vieron a Nana Cullen?, no había que preocuparse por ella, la mujer solo quiere bisnietos, jajaja. Y ¿qué tal Lauren?, ya por fin pareció aceptar a Bella y se disculpó con ella.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta sorpresa y, por favor, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews, son la única manera que tenemos de conocer su opinión de la historia y muchas gracias a las que, capítulo con capítulo, dejan su comentario, son muy bien apreciados :D**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**

 **P.D. El máximo # de reviews que hemos tenido en un capítulo es de 37, ¿creen que lo superemos pronto? ;)**


	16. Capítulo 16

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _RRose._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

 **Por favor, lean la nota al final del capítulo ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

 **POV Bella.**

Miré alrededor de la espaciosa sala de estar de la habitación mientras Edward guiaba al botones del hotel.

—¿Dónde quiere sus maletas, señor Cullen? —preguntó el chico.

—En la habitación, si no es mucho problema —contestó Edward con una sonrisa. Después de que el botones lo hiciera y se fuera, Edward me abrazó por detrás.

—Y ¿qué piensas de la habitación? —preguntó, moviéndonos con suavidad—. Y antes de que lo digas, no, no es demasiado. Sabes que el precio no importa siempre y cuando tengamos lo mejor y te guste. ¿Te gusta?

Me mordí el labio. Sabía que el dinero no era un problema con Edward —la riqueza de su familia además de la ridícula cantidad de dinero que hacía con YouTube eran claras pruebas— pero en ocasiones, él podía excederse un poco. Ahora era un ejemplo perfecto.

Es decir, por todos los santos, ¿qué chico de veintiún años reserva una suite premier en el Four Seasons por tres noches?

—Me gusta —le dije finalmente; pelear con Edward cuando se trataba de dinero era inútil—. Es hermosa. —Y realmente lo era. Nuestra suite tenía un enorme espacio, lo que parecía como muchas habitaciones, y una gran vista de la ciudad.

—Me alegra que te guste. —El pecho de Edward vibró detrás de mí mientras reía—. ¿Quieres hacer un tour?

Fuimos por todas las habitaciones y resultó que la habitación era más grande de lo que pensé. No solamente tenía dos baños enormes, sino que también tenía un amplio clóset, un gran almacén y tres balcones.

Sin embargo, la mejor parte fue la habitación. La cama king-size estaba en medio de la habitación y era perfecta para saltar sobre ella, un hecho que Edward y yo descubrimos al probarla.

—Quizás no deberíamos estar revolviendo las sábanas —reí sin respiración mientras colapsaba en el colchón—. Probablemente están hechas de algodón egipcio o algo así.

Edward cayó junto a mí. Sus fuertes brazos se enredaron en mi cintura para impedir que siguiera saltando.

—Se me ocurre una mejor manera de revolver las sábanas.

—Mm, creo que sé a dónde va esto —murmuré antes de besarlo. Desde nuestra primera noche en la que _anticipamos las cosas_ , no podíamos quitarnos las manos de encima. Una mano en mi muslo, mis dedos acariciando su pecho… nos volvíamos locos cuando no estábamos solos. Al menos nos las arreglamos para complacernos la noche pasada, y parecía que estábamos a punto de hacerlo de nuevo.

—Bella —gruñó Edward. Su camiseta estaba en el suelo y sus manos estaban jalando mis jeans—. Por favor, cariño, te necesito.

—Sí —susurré contra sus labios—. Ed… —jadeé. Edward era realmente rápido cuando estaba impaciente, y si mis pantalones en el suelo y mi nueva posición encima de él eran un indicio, diría que ahora estaba bastante impaciente.

Siseé de placer cuando restregué mi centro contra él. A pesar de tener capas de ropa entre nosotros, se sintió increíble.

—Edward —gemí cuando sus manos acunaron mis pechos. Aún tenía mi sostén, pero sus dedos eran como descargas eléctricas en mis sentidos—. Edward, por favor. S-se siente demasiado bien.

Edward se sentó para poder susurrar en mi oído.

—No hay nada que se le compare. —Besó desde detrás de mi oreja hasta que estaba cerca de mi clavícula—. ¿Vas a correrte para mí, hermosa?

En lugar de responder, froté mis caderas con más fuerza y pronto, estaba volando con Edward siguiéndome no mucho tiempo después.

—¿Te he dicho últimamente lo maravillosa que eres? —preguntó mientras se acurrucaba detrás de mí.

—No recientemente —reí—. Aunque tú eres lo suficientemente increíble.

—Mm —canturreó en acuerdo—. Desearía poder quedarme así contigo para siempre.

—También yo —suspiré y cerré los ojos. Realmente quería tomar una siesta, pero sabía que teníamos otras actividades planeadas para el resto del día—. Probablemente deberíamos arreglarnos —murmuré—. Le prometí a Alice que nos veríamos a las cuatro.

El cálido aliento de Edward se sintió en la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

—Sí, supongo que deberíamos. Además, estos pantalones se están volviendo incómodos.

Entendía su dolor. La ropa interior húmeda también se estaba volviendo un poco incómoda.

* * *

—¡Bellsie! —La distintiva voz de Alice se escuchó por todo el interior de la cafetería—. ¡Bellsie, por aquí!

—Alice —la saludé con calidez mientras la abrazaba—. Dios, se siente como una eternidad desde la última vez que te vi. También a ti, Jasper.

—¡Lo sé! —Alice se alejó para poder abrazar a Edward mientras Jasper respondía.

—Realmente ha pasado un tiempo, ¿cierto?

—Adelante, siéntense. —Alice señaló hacia las sillas—. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Por la siguiente hora, los cuatro llenamos nuestros estómagos mientras conversábamos de nuestros viajes. Alice y Jasper pasaron los primeros días de las vacaciones visitando a las familias del otro, y ya que los padres de Alice seguían de viaje, pasaron más tiempo en Texas que en Forks. Eso significaba que Alice conoció muy bien a la enorme familia de Jasper.

—Sus hermanos están locos —nos informó a medio mordisco de su pan danés—. No tengo idea cómo su mamá crio a siete chicos ella sola, pero déjenme decirles algo. No tengo más que respeto para esa mujer.

—Ellos no fueron tan malos. —Jasper rio—. Creo que es lindo que David tenga un enamoramiento contigo. Él es mi hermano menor —nos dijo a Edward y a mí—. Taylor, por el otro lado…

—Sí. Taylor. —Alice se encogió de hombros—. Aparentemente, el hermano de diez años de Jasper pensó que hurgar en mi ropa interior era la manera perfecta para dejarme saber que le gusto.

—Oye, al menos nadie te asustó. Tu tío puede ser atemorizante. —Jasper sacudió la cabeza—. Er, sin ofender, Bella.

—No hay problema —repliqué divertida. Suponía que mi papá había hecho la misma rutina del policía con Jasper; amaba a Alice como si fuera su hija.

—¿Él te amenazó, Ed? Apuesto que sí, ¿no es cierto? Si así era de protector con su sobrina, debió de ser peor con su hija.

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—Él tuvo unas palabras conmigo. —Sus ojos fueron hacia mí por un segundo—. Pero todo está bien. Ahora lo llamo Charlie.

Sonreí ante el recuerdo de papá finalmente mostrando su aprobación hacia Edward. Me hacía feliz saber que los dos hombres que más amo pudieran llevarse bien.

Me congelé ante mis propios pensamientos. _¿Los hombres que más amo? ¿Amo a Edward?_

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más lógico me parecía. Todo acerca de Edward me encantaba, su amabilidad, su humor, su apariencia, la manera en la que me abrazaba y me amaba con su cuerpo… incluso solamente la manera en la que me sonreía.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que él estaba cerca, y solamente la idea de estar lejos de él me hacía sentir terrible.

 _¿Y todo eso significa que estás enamorada de él?_

La respuesta llegó a mi cuando un cálido sentimiento comenzó a formarse en mi pecho.

 _Lo hago. Amo a Edward._

Probablemente me veía como una idiota mirándolo, pero no podía importarme menos. Ahora que sabía cómo me sentía en realidad, no podía dejar de mirar y no quería hacerlo. Ver su cálida sonrisa y sus animados gestos hacían que mi corazón latiera con fuerza, y me permití decirlo una y otra vez.

 _Lo amo. Lo amo. Lo amo._

—… hizo que toda la conversación fuera acerca de nosotros dándole bisnietos. —Edward se cubrió el rostro con las manos—. No me malentiendan, amo a mi abuela, pero las señoras mayores, hombre. Deben de perder su filtro una vez que llegan a los setenta. Estoy feliz de que Bella no saliera corriendo y gritando —se rio y giró hacia mí, su expresión fue de animada a preocupada en un microsegundo—. Oye. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Hm? —Parpadeé con rapidez—. E-estoy bien. — _Te amo._

—Tus mejillas están completamente rojas. —Puso su mano contra mi piel de manera tierna—. ¿Estás muy caliente?

—No. —Acaricié su mano. Aparentemente, mi declaración mental de amor me hacía querer demasiado PDA*—. Estoy perfecta. —Y también él.

—Debe estar cansada —dijo Alice—. Ustedes apenas llegaron unas horas atrás.

—Sí, debe estarlo —murmuró Edward. Me puso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y me besó la frente—. ¿Quieres volver al hotel, cariño?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Estoy bien. De verdad —le sonreí con alegría—. El calor no está molestándome. Y ¿qué no se supone que hoy debemos ir al lugar del evento de caridad?

—No tenemos qué. Tu salud es más importante que la orientación.

—Quiero ir —insistí.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Edward—. Pero si no te sientes bien, dime de inmediato, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré —prometí. Yo haría cualquier cosa por él.

* * *

Como VidCon, el Hyatt Regency fue el lugar elegido para la primera convención anual para la caridad de YouTube. A pesar de que el evento era mañana, los treinta YouTubers participantes teníamos que venir un día antes para que se nos dijera el programa, los horarios y otras instrucciones.

Marian, la coordinadora del evento, nos guio a Edward, Alice y a mí a una habitación en donde los otros YouTubers iban cuando llegaban. Estaba un poco nerviosa; realmente no conocía a nadie y temía quedar en ridículo.

—Todo estará bien —me aseguró Edward mientras le daba a mi mano un apretón. Alice ya se había ido para ver a sus amigas expertas en belleza—. Todos van a amarte.

Y ahí estaba la palabra otra vez. Juro que desde mi revelación en la cafetería, todo lo que podía escuchar era "amor". Alice _amando_ una tienda que pasamos, Edward _amando_ el lujoso auto que el Four Seasons nos prestó, Jasper _amando_ los museos de L.A. Casi grité "LO ENTIENDO" al cielo, pero, afortunadamente, aún tenía un poco de control.

También era algo bueno, dado que nos acercábamos con rapidez a un grupo de rostros familiares.

—Chicos, ella es Bella, mi novia —me presentó Edward con orgullo hacia ellos—. Bella, ellos son Liam y Riley, los idiotas mejor conocidos como Smash, y ellos son Stefan y Quil.

—Es lindo conocerlos a todos —les dije con sinceridad mientras estrechábamos las manos—. Es algo surreal verlos en persona y no a través de una pantalla.

—También a ti. —Liam se puso junto a mí, moviendo su característico corte de cabello en un intento de parecer agradable—. Sus videos no le hacen justicia, señorita. Es aún más hermosa en la vida real.

—Um, gracias. —Me sonrojé ligeramente.

—Siendo tan gentil como el concreto, Liam. —Edward rio.

—Oye, a las chicas les gusta el cabello. —Liam señaló su cabeza; no creo que lo haya cambiado durante el tiempo que he estado suscrita a Smash—. ¿Por qué crees que las celebridades lo están copiando? Zac Efron, Justin Bieber, los Beatles. Ellos saben el secreto.

—De hecho, creo que Stefan y Quil te ganan en eso. —Riley señaló hacia ellos—. Sus flecos están perfectos.

—Nah, amigo. Estoy seguro que las personas van al canal por el acento. —Quil rio—. Pero es la crisis existencial de Stefan y mi incomodidad general lo que los hace quedarse.

Mientras los seis continuábamos hablando, me sentía más a gusto estando con los amigos de Edward. El ligero sentimiento de miedo que sentí desapareció poco a poco, y pronto, me sentía más cómoda.

—Y, Bella. —Quil se giró hacia mí, mi nombre sonó más como "Beller" debido a su acento británico—. ¿Qué estudias en la universidad? Estás en la universidad, ¿cierto?

—Sí, lo estoy —asentí—. Y estoy estudiando Bellas Artes. Solamente un año más y finalmente me graduaré.

—Bien por ti. —Liam alzó su copa—. Tres de nosotros aquí dejamos la universidad después de que YouTube se convirtiera en una carrera de tiempo completo.

—Y así llegó la crisis existencial. —Stefan se señaló a sí mismo.

—Es que es difícil balancear el trabajo de la universidad con todos los videos que quieres hacer —dijo Riley—. No sé cómo demonios lo sigues haciendo, Edward.

—Es un gran sacrificio, pero estoy feliz de hacerlo —le dijo Edward—. Es decir, realmente estoy interesado en lo que estudio, pero al mismo tiempo, YouTube significa mucho para mí. —Enredó nuestros dedos—. Así que solamente tengo que encontrar el balance.

—Y es por eso que estoy feliz de que la universidad haya terminado. —Quil sonrió.

—Yo, por ejemplo, no podía con todos esos exámenes —añadió Liam—. En serio. Ya fue lo suficientemente malo con la preparatoria.

—Los únicos test que tomo estos días son los extraños que me encuentro por internet —dijo Stefan—. ¿Han visto ese de tu novio de YouTube?

No pude evitar reír mientras los recuerdos de ese ridículo test volvían. Edward entendió qué me divertía tanto dado que miró a Stefan.

—¿Qué? —Stefan miró entre nosotros—. ¿Tengo papas por todo mi rostro o qué?

—Lo siento. —Dejé salir una última risa—. Edward está siendo posesivo porque hice el test unos días atrás.

—Y no obtuviste a Edward —señaló Riley—. Entonces ¿quién...? _Oh._ —También rio—. Hombre, ¿él es el novio de YouTube?

—Tienes que cuidar tus pasos, hombre —dijo Liam—. Tendrás a treinta y cinco millones de personas tras de ti si tratas de robar a Bella.

—Edward, sabes que yo nunca lo haría. —Stefan rio con nerviosismo—. Amo tanto la pareja que hacen que FedEx podría contratarme*. Además, sabemos que no soy tan fabuloso como Edward.

—Claro que no —dijo Edward con un tono de broma. Su brazo se enredó a mi alrededor—. Sabes que no puedes competir con mi hermosura.

—Aunque, él usa mejor una brillante corona de princesa —asentí, y todos reímos en acuerdo.

* * *

El resto de la noche se fue con rapidez cuando Marian llegó poco después. Un montón de cambios le fueron hechos al programa que nos habían enviado, pero no estaba preocupada por olvidar a dónde ir y a dónde no.

Lo que _sí_ me preocupaba era el cómo iba a decirle a Edward que lo amaba.

Mi mente comenzó a trabajar sin control mientras volvíamos al hotel. Había tantas posibilidades. ¿Lo escribía? ¿Construía el momento? ¿Debía esperar?

Al final, reuní todo mi coraje y decidí simplemente hacerlo.

—¿Edward? —conseguí decir una vez que llegamos a la habitación—. Edward, tengo que decirte algo.

—¿Qué es, cariño? —respondió. Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras bostezaba y se estiraba.

—Yo… —comencé a jugar con mis dedos—. Es solo que…

—¿Solo qué? —Edward tomó mis manos—. ¿Te sientes enferma?

 _No de esa manera._

—No, no se trata de eso. Es solo que tengo que decirte algo muy, muy importante.

—Bueno, no me tengas en suspenso. —Ahora estaba masajeando mis palmas—. ¿Es algo malo?

—Todo lo contrario. —Le di una pequeña sonrisa—. Edward, yo…

 _Vamos, Bella, ¡solo dilo!_

—Te amo.

* * *

 *** PDA** (Public Display of Affection): muestra pública de afecto.

* * *

 **¡Buen miércoles!**

 **¡Capítulo intenso para Bella el de hoy! ¿Qué piensan de su 'revelación'? lo pongo entre comillas porque era obvio que Bella amaba a Edward, jajaja pero, ¿qué creen que él le conteste?**

 **Les queremos dar las gracias por todos sus reviews, estas semanas sí no los he podido contestar pero sepan que todos los leemos y todos son muy, muy, muy apreciados. Así que les pedimos que no se olviden de dejar su review, sé que a veces no se puede pero, si tienen tiempo, ya saben que nunca está de más dejar un pequeño comentario ;)**

 **Ahora, les tengo noticias que sé les encantaran... debido a que tengo la historia traducida _casi_ en su totalidad, de ahora en adelante los sábados también serán de actualización *lanza confeti* **

**Así que... ¡nos leemos el sábado!**

 **xx**

 **P.D. ¡Muchas gracias a todas las que nos aclararon lo que 'senpai' significaba! ;)**


	17. Capítulo 17

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _RRose._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

 **POV Bella.**

Los ojos de Edward se ensancharon y su mandíbula cayó; si antes se estaba quedando dormido, definitivamente ya no lo estaba haciendo.

En un movimiento tan rápido que apenas y pude registrarlo, me abrazó con fuerza y enterró su rostro en mi cabello. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y comencé a retractarme.

—Está bien si no puedes decirlo —murmuré—. Solamente quería que lo supieras…

—También te amo —me interrumpió Edward con una risa. Como en nuestro primer día oficial como novio y novia todos esos meses atrás, su nariz bajó por mi sien hasta que besó mis labios—. Claro que estoy listo para decirlo.

Me sentí más ligera que el aire y dejé salir una risa.

—Lo siento, es solo que pensé… es que estabas tan callado que pensé que te había asustado o algo así.

Él rio conmigo antes de hablar.

—Eso es lo último que me asustaría. Aunque, en serio, Bella. ¿Pensaste, al menos por un segundo, que no te amaba?

Sus palabras me asombraron. En ese momento me di cuenta de que a mi cerebro súper activo nunca se le ocurrió que tal vez Edward no pudiera sentir lo mismo.

 _«Eso es un comienzo»,_ pensé. _«Sus palabras son más fuertes que cualquier pensamiento negativo, supongo»_.

Edward sonrió triunfante cuando sacudí la cabeza.

—¿Lo ves? Te amo tanto, cariño. Es solo que me sorprendió que, de todos los momentos, escogieras este para decirlo. Pensé que me dirías que aún estabas hambrienta después de la abundante cena.

—Comimos en un bufet japonés al estilo de "come todo lo que puedas". Comí tanto sashimi que ni siquiera sé cómo caminé al auto —le dije—. Aunque necesitar comida es una muy importante información.

—Definitivamente eres única, Bella Swan. —Edward sacudió la cabeza, una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro—. Te amo.

Se inclinó y yo ladeé mi cabeza al mismo tiempo, haciendo que nuestros labios se encontraran para otro beso. No tomó mucho tiempo para que el fuego que constantemente estaba entre nosotros se intensificara y, pronto, estábamos enredados en la cama con nada además de nuestra ropa interior.

—Dios, eres asombrosa. —Edward estaba entre mis piernas abiertas, su erección se rozaba contra mí con más y más fuerza—. No puedo esperar para… para…

—¿Para qué?

—Para… —suspiró—. Para hacerte el amor.

Mentiría si dijera que el sexo no se me había ocurrido antes. Con nuestro actual estado y las declaraciones previas, era difícil _no_ pensar en ello. Y se sentía… correcto estar con él de esa manera, como si el acto hiciera más fuertes nuestras palabras.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar los nervios en mi estómago. Sin importar lo mucho que quería estar con Edward, nunca había tenido sexo antes. ¿Qué si hacía algo mal?

 _Quizás debí de haber visto porno o algo para educarme._

La cálida mano de Edward en mi mejilla me devolvió al presente.

—Oye —susurró—. No pretendí que eso… no tenemos que hacer nada esta noche.

Debió de haber mal interpretado mi silencio.

—En verdad quiero hacerlo, Edward. Y… estoy lista. —Lo miré a los ojos para que se diera cuenta de que hablaba en serio—. Lo siento. Estoy un poco nerviosa.

—Cariño, esa es la última cosa por la que deberías preocuparte —me aseguró—. Pero ¿estás segura? Sabes que estoy dispuesto a esperar.

—Lo estoy —le dije con convicción—. Edward, por favor. Hazme tuya. —Enredé mi puño en su cabello y lo atraje hacia mí para besarlo de nuevo. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron, el resto de nuestra ropa desapareció y, cuando un largo dedo entró en mí, un gemido se escapó de mi garganta.

—Edward —gemí; estaba tan excitada que no me tomó nada de tiempo llegar al orgasmo—. Edward, te-te quiero.

—Espera —jadeó—. El… el condón.

Asentí y él se estiró para buscar entre sus pantalones. Enseguida, su cuerpo cubría el mío de nuevo, pero esta vez, podía sentir su miembro cubierto en látex rozar contra mi humedad.

—¿Estás lista?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo. —Edward tragó—. Te amo.

Susurré que también lo amaba y, con eso, entró en mí.

Al principio no sentí dolor, más que nada, se sentía extraño tener algo tan grande dentro de mí. Sin embargo, no me importaba. La mirada de puro placer en el rostro de Edward lo valía. Cuando lentamente comenzó a adentrarse más… ahí fue cuando _en verdad_ comenzó a doler.

—Espera. —Cerré los ojos—. Edward, espera. ¡Para, para!

Él se congeló de inmediato.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estoy... duele?

Simplemente asentí.

—Por favor. ¿P-Podemos… podemos pausar por un minuto?

Con gran cuidado, Edward salió de mí y solté un suspiro de alivio.

—Lo siento —susurré. Sabía que arruinaría esto.

—No lo hagas. —Edward me tomó entre sus brazos—. Si hay alguien que tiene que disculparse, soy yo. ¿Fue muy doloroso?

—Ya no demasiado —contesté con honestidad. Mi cuerpo ya estaba relajado—. Creo que solo estaba… asombrada. No esperaba que se sintiera de esa manera. Podemos intentar de nuevo.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Edward con incredulidad—. No te preocupes por mí, Bella. No estás obligada a hacer nada por mí.

Me arrodillé en la cama y abracé su cuello.

—Quiero hacerlo —murmuré en su oído—. Te amo.

Dejó salir una larga exhalación.

—También te amo. Prometo que iré más lento.

Fiel a su palabra, Edward fue aún más cuidadoso cuando deslizó su duro miembro entre mis pliegues por segunda vez. Al mismo tiempo, su pulgar hacía círculos en mi clítoris, lo que ayudó a reducir un poco el inevitable dolor; al menos, no fue tan malo como la primera vez.

—Bella —gimió. Podía ver que estaba tratando muy, muy fuerte de quedarse quieto—. ¿Está bien?

—Está bien. —Besé su sien—. ¿Estás, uh, adentro por completo?

—Casi —contestó—. Yo… mierda, te sientes tan bien, cariño. ¿Quieres que… continúe?

Ante mi respuesta afirmativa, Edward continuó empujando hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de mí.

A pesar de que comenzó con leves embestidas —probablemente para que me acostumbrara a su tamaño— después de un rato sus movimientos cobraron velocidad y más maldiciones salieron de su boca. Eso no me sorprendió para nada, pero lo que sí lo hizo, fue el repentino placer que sentí cuando él tocó cierto punto dentro de mí una y otra vez.

Mi segundo orgasmo de la noche me golpeó de manera inesperada. Mi espalda se arqueó, mis dedos se enterraron en la espalda de Edward y los de mis pies se curvaron por la intensidad del mismo. El cuerpo de Edward se sacudió y después de un largo gemido, colapsó encima de mí.

—Te amo —susurré en la quietud—. Gracias.

—Tú eres mi vida ahora, Isabella —contestó con sinceridad.

Nos dormimos poco después debido a lo exhaustivo del día, física y emocionalmente. Fue el mejor sueño de mi vida, porque a pesar del incómodo comienzo, Edward realmente era mío y ahora yo era suya y nada podría cambiar eso.

* * *

A pesar de la temprana hora, al siguiente día desperté con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro. Edward tenía la misma expresión y, aunque la gente podría pensar que habíamos enloquecido, no nos importó. La felicidad que sentíamos valía que nos juzgaran.

Nuestras expresiones se mezclaron con la agente una vez que el programa comenzó. La primera campaña Diversión por Dinero de YouTube era presentada por Tyler Crowley y Collen Hunter en su personaje de Victoria Sings, lo que garantizaba risas y momentos divertidos desde la primera línea que dijeron.

La diversión continuó con los meet and greets individuales, en donde pudimos hablar con nuestros suscriptores frente a frente. A Edward y a mí nos dieron una de las más grandes salas, y me maravillé ante la larga y ansiosa fila que pronto la llenó.

—Eso es un montón de gente —comentó Edward—. ¿Estás lista?

—Tanto como puedo estarlo —contesté—. Tengo miedo de decir algo raro, pero esa soy yo siempre, creo.

—No te preocupes, creo que los dos diremos algo raro en algún momento. —Edward rio—. ¿Cómo te sientes físicamente? No dijiste nada esta mañana, pero ¿te sientes _dolorida_? Por lo que parece, vamos a estar de pie unas cuantas horas y no quiero que estés incómoda.

—Me duele un poco —admití, moviéndome ligeramente de posición—. Pero no es nada del otro mundo. La, ah, ducha caliente ayudó un poco.

—Eso es bueno —sonrió—. Pero si necesitas sentarte o algo así, no dudes en decírmelo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Apreté su mano al mismo tiempo que un miembro del staff quitaba la cuerda, señalando que era momento de comenzar—. Hagamos esto.

Dado que era mi primera vez participando en un evento de este tipo, no estaba segura de qué esperar de los fans que venían a saludar. Sin embargo, sí me imaginaba que venían por Edward, así que estaba sorprendida al ver que muchos de ellos también estaban emocionados por verme.

—Ohpordios, ¡hola! —Una chica bajita llegó corriendo hacia mí y casi pierdo el equilibrio cuando me abrazó—. ¡Los amo demasiado! Ustedes son como mis héroes.

—Gracias —reí sin aliento mientras ella se movía hacia Edward—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Siobhan —dijo felizmente—. Yo estaba suscrita a ustedes cuando recién empezaban, así que cuando vi que estaban juntos, literalmente grité. Morí y fui al cielo de las OTPs.

—¿De verdad? Bueno, muchas gracias por tu apoyo —le dijo Edward con honestidad—. ¿Quieres que te firmemos algo?

—¡Sí! Ohpordios, casi lo olvido. —Siobhan abrió la libreta que estaba cargando—. ¿Podrían firmar esto, por favor? Lo dibujé yo misma, y sé que no soy tan buena como tú, Bella, pero espero que te guste. Usé como base tu último post en DevianArt.

—Se ve fantástico —le dije con una cálida sonrisa. Una vez que firmamos, el fotógrafo oficial tomó su posición y Siobhan miró detrás de ella tentativamente.

—Um, sé que está la regla de que solamente una persona puede hablar con ustedes a la vez, pero ¿podríamos mis amigas y yo tomarnos una foto juntas con ustedes? Son las siguientes en la fila. —Señaló hacia un grupo de chicas—. Prometo que no causaremos desastres.

—Er... —Edward miró al guardia de seguridad cercano antes de girarse de nuevo hacia Siobhan—. No creo que podamos hacer eso. Sería injusto para los demás si aceptamos una foto grupal contigo y tus amigas.

La decepción fue visible en el rostro de Siobhan.

—Oh. Bueno, de todas maneras son las siguientes.

Nos tomamos la foto y después de una ronda más de abrazos, Siobhan se fue para dejar pasar a sus amigas igual de animadas. Katie elogió nuestros atuendos, Zafrina dijo con orgullo que había visto todos nuestros videos y Chelsea incluso me dio un adorable peluche de hamburguesa.

El resto de nuestros meet and greets fueron igual de geniales y, después de una hora y media, Edward y yo nos separamos. Él tenía un show en vivo con Liam y Riley mientras yo tenía que enfrentarme cara a cara contra los chicos de Epic Grub Time en un misterioso reto de cocina.

Para el final del día, estaba agotada pero feliz (especialmente porque Epic Grub Time admitió la derrota incluso aunque dijeran que necesitaba más tocino). Un montón de dinero fue recaudado para organizaciones como Water, WWF y Livestrong; además, hice un montón de amigos de YouTube.

Tengo que admitir que estaba un poco preocupada de que la comunidad no me aceptara, pero mientras nos sentábamos alrededor de la mesa para cenar, después de que el evento terminara, esa preocupación se desvaneció.

—No lo hizo. —Tyler Crowley se llevó las manos a la boca en asombro—. ¿Hablas en serió? ¿Accidentalmente se encerró en el baño?

—Desafortunadamente —reí—. Sin importar lo que hiciera, la puerta no se abría, así que tuvo que llamarme para ayudarlo.

—Bueno, era eso o gritar por ayuda —dijo Edward—. Eso hubiera sido aún más vergonzoso.

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó Giana Hart.

—Tuve que pedirle al gerente que forzara la puerta para abrirla. —Sacudí mi cabeza ante el recuerdo—. Me miró como si estuviera loca.

—Nunca iremos a ese Starbucks de nuevo. —Edward sacudió su mano—. El excusado era aterrador.

—Hablando de excusados, realmente necesito usar uno —anuncié, ganándome risas de toda la mesa.

—Mientras estás por ahí, ¿puedes ver si Stefan y Quil están alrededor? —dijo Liam—. Llevan quince minutos desaparecidos.

—Bueno, si no vuelven en los próximos cinco minutos, me comeré las papas fritas de Quil. —Gianna se estiró por el plato.

—Lo haré. —Levanté mis pulgares mientras me dirigía al sanitario de mujeres. Cuando terminé estaba a punto de salir del cubículo cuando escuché la puerta abrirse. Las voces que se escucharon sonaban terriblemente familiares y las reconocí como Katie y Zafrina.

 _«Debería decir hola»,_ pensé, pero sus palabras hicieron que me congelara.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué a la gente le gusta —bufó Zafrina—. Es decir, ni siquiera es bonita. Y todos saben que solamente está con Edward para promover su propio canal.

—Y su dinero. Escuché que gana miles al año —añadió Katie—. Ugh, lo que no puedo creer es que los organizadores la dejaran unirse este año. Claramente no es lo suficientemente famosa, y sus videos no son tan buenos. ¿Por qué no dejaron que otro YouTuber tomara su lugar? Como… no lo sé, ¿Tanya?

—Probablemente tuvo la ayuda de Alice o Edward —suspiró Zafrina—. Bueno, como sea. Supongo que tendremos que cortarla de nuestras fotos. Qué pérdida de tiempo. Como sea, suficiente de esa cazafortunas. Siobhan me acaba de mandar un mensaje y dice que hay unos chicos realmente guapos en el bar.

Las dos continuaron hablando mientras dejaban la habitación. Yo, por el otro lado, esperé un largo rato para salir. Quería asegurarme que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos, pero, más que nada, estaba demasiado asombrada como para caminar con normalidad.

Afuera, me dejé caer al suelo y jalé mi cabello. Seguro, había visto comentarios de ese tipo en mis videos, pero nunca los tomé con seriedad. Muchos de ellos eran obviamente falsos, y había más positivos que negativos.

Sin embargo, escuchar un comentario negativo en la vida real, era algo completamente diferente.

Es decir, hasta cierto punto, lo entendía. Mis vistas y suscriptores crecieron considerablemente gracias a Edward, pero honestamente nunca le presté atención a eso. YouTube era un hobby para mí, algo divertido que hacía para quitarme el estrés y quizás ganar algo de dinero. No me uní para robar dinero o aprovecharme de mi novio y mi prima.

Pero ¿era eso lo que la gente pensaba de mí? Y pensar que esas chicas eran tan lindas cuando las conocí. ¿Eso significaba que todas las personas amables también hablaban mierda de mí a mis espaldas?

Mientras trataba de procesar lo que pasaba por mi mente, escuché otro par de voces cerca de mí.

—Bien hecho, Quil. ¡Creo que ya pasamos por este maldito pasillo quince veces!

—Di orientación en la escuela, sí. Soy un profesional en las direcciones.

—Nunca encontraremos el camino de vuelta. —Stefan y Quil entraron en mi campo de visión—. Solamente necesitaba orinar, por Dios. ¿Cómo pudimos olvidar el camino después de salir del servicio?

—De acuerdo, cálmate. Estoy seguro que no han tocado nuestra comida... ¿Bella? —Quil me miró de manera burlona.

—Hola. —Mi voz se rompió; tuve que aclararla antes de hablar de nuevo—. Hola.

—Hola —replicó Quil con cautela—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Por qué estás en el suelo? —preguntó Stefan—. ¿Te torciste el tobillo?

—No, solo estaba… —Sacudí mi mano—. Pasando el rato. No estoy lista para volver.

—Erm, ¿estás segura? —Los ojos de Quil se entrecerraron—. Luces un poco abatida. ¿Pasó algo?

Quizás fue porque Stefan y Quil eran un cambio agradable de la dureza que experimenté antes pero, cualquiera que sea la razón, la verdad salió de mi boca en un instante.

—Oh por Dios. —Stefan llevó la mano a su sien antes de sentarse al lado mío en la sucia alfombra—. En primer lugar, estos eventos son voluntarios. La gente en verdad necesita educarse antes de comenzar a insultar. Y en segundo, lamento que tuvieras que escuchar eso en persona, Bella. Ya es demasiado malo leer ese tipo de comentarios, pero en verdad escucharlos…

—Eso era lo que estaba pensando —contesté en voz baja—. Supongo que tengo que aprender a ser más fuerte.

—¿Sabes que nada de eso es cierto, verdad? —Quil imitó la acción de Stefan y se sentó al otro lado mío—. Esa puede ser la sincera opinión de esas chicas, pero sabes que no es la verdad. _Nosotros_ sabemos que no es así.

—Sí. Cazafortunas sería lo último que asociaríamos contigo —asintió Stefan—. Señorita que cocina de maravilla, sí, pero no cazafortunas. Edward parece más feliz de lo que jamás lo hemos visto desde que están juntos.

—Y no te preocupes, voy a hacer un video serio acerca de esto una vez que volvamos a UK. —Quil palmeó mi rodilla—. Y quizá comenzar un nuevo hashtag. Hashtag Amabilidad… ¿IRL?* Trabajaré en eso, lo prometo.

Sonreí con sinceridad.

—Gracias.

—Nosotros los YouTubers tenemos que mantenernos juntos. —Stefan sonreía mientras se ponía de pie—. Ahora, ¿qué dicen si volvemos a la cena? Me preocupa lo que le haya pasado a mi hamburguesa.

—De acuerdo —reí, aceptando la mano que me ofreció—. Por cierto, ¿saben que aquí hay baños, cierto? —Señalé a las puertas—. Creo que estaban un poco perdidos antes de que me encontraran.

Stefan me miró por unos segundos antes de girarse hacia Quil.

—¡¿Me estás jodiendo?! ¡Dijiste que los baños más cercanos estaban dos pisos arriba!

—¡Lo siento, pensé que así era! —Quil alzó las manos—. Oye, al menos te ejercitaste. Sigues diciéndole a la gente que lo harás año tras año, pero nunca lo haces, bobo perezoso.

—¡Compré tenis para correr la Navidad pasada!

Reí mientras Stefan y Quil continuaban peleando, sintiéndome más feliz que nunca por pertenecer a una comunidad que pudiera levantar mis ánimos tan fácilmente.

* * *

 ***IRL** (In Real Life): en la vida real.

* * *

 **¡Feliz sábado de actualización!**

 **Bueno, para las que querían _picante..._ aquí lo tienen ;) **

**En casi todos los reviews del capítulo pasado decían que no estaban seguras de la reacción de Edward, que poca confianza le tienen, jajaja. ¿Ven? No había nada por lo que preocuparse, todo salió perfectamente bien :D**

 **Y bien, ¿qué les pareció la convención y el desafortunado encuentro de Bella con las chicas en el baño? p** **obre :( pero sabía que en algún momento tenía que pasar.**

 **Noticia triste... le quedan pocos capítulos a 'Play'... así que vayan preparándose para el final :´(**

 **Por lo mientras, nos leemos el siguiente miércoles y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews, que el capítulo pasado bajaron un poco de nuevo, ¡anímense a dejar uno! ;)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	18. Capítulo 18

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _RRose._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 **POV Bella.**

Stefan, Quil y yo no las arreglamos para regresar al restaurante sin ningún problema. Me sentía mejor acerca de todo el drama en el baño, pero una parte de mí seguía pensando en lo que escuché.

 _«Solo lidia con eso después»,_ me dije a mí misma mientras nuestra mesa entraba en mi visión.

—¡Bella! —Alice fue la primera en verme—. Ahí estás. Pensamos que habías terminado atrapada igual que Edward o algo así.

—Nah, si ese fuera el caso lo hubiera llamado para avergonzarlo —reí—. Al menos sí encontré a estos dos —asentí hacia Stefan y Quil.

—Estábamos a punto de mandar una misión de búsqueda para ti. —Edward, siempre caballeroso, me ayudó con la silla mientras Stefan comenzaba a contar lo que les había pasado—. ¿Estás bien?

 _¿Por qué debe ser tan perceptivo?_

—Estoy bien —mentí un poco—. ¿Por qué pensarías que algo está mal?

—Solo… no lo sé. —Edward sonrió con suavidad mientras se estiraba por mi mano—. Probablemente estoy analizando demasiado las cosas.

—Probablemente. —Forcé una sonrisa. Quería decirle lo que pasó en el baño, pero no quería que la cena se llenara de negatividad.

No fue así, afortunadamente, gracias a la buena compañía y a las historias entretenidas que se contaban. El molesto sentimiento no se fue por completo, pero sí me sentí más ligera mientras hablaba con los demás.

—… y ella en realidad puso labial en mi oreja. —Alice señaló a su lóbulo derecho. Estaba hablando del reto de maquillaje que hizo con su amiga Carmen—. ¡Mírenlo! Aún no logro sacar el rojo por completo.

—Quizás puedes empezar una nueva moda. Tinte para la oreja 2015 —sugirió Quil mientras Carmen reía.

—De hecho, esa no es una idea tan mala —dijo ella—. Y oye, al menos lo hice mejor que Jasper.

—Realmente me gustó lo que él hizo —habló Tyler—. Fue innovador y realmente maravilloso. No me importaría que él hiciera mi maquillaje.

—Tú solamente quieres una excusa para que Jasper te toque. —Gianna lo golpeó con el codo de manera juguetona—. Eres una zorra.

—No puedo negar eso, pero ¿puedes culparme? El chico es lindo —suspiró Tyler—. Por cierto, ¿no se unirá a nosotros?

—Oh, es cierto —dije. Aunque inicialmente planeaba asistir a las festividades de hoy, Jasper decidió ir a un tour que una compañía ofrecía acerca de la Historia de Los Ángeles—. Son casi las siete. ¿No debería ya haber terminado el tour?

—Aparentemente no. —Alice rodó los ojos mientras miraba su teléfono—. Me mandó un mensaje hace un rato de que quizás no llegara porque ellos se "extendieron".

—Al menos está pasando el tiempo haciendo algo que lo apasiona. —Carmen se encogió de hombros—. Hm, acabo de pensar en algo. ¿Qué trabajos consigues cuando estudias Historia?

—Sabes, no estoy completamente segura, pero Jasper planea enseñar —respondió Alice mientras sus ojos brillaban—. Sería un caliente profesor.

—Amén para eso. —Tyler alzó su copa mientras todos reían.

—Oh, hablando de empleos. —Gianna se enderezó en su asiento—. Mi primo Tim, ya sabes, el que trabaja en Nintendo, me dijo de la oferta de trabajo que la empresa te hizo. ¡Felicidades, hombre! Eso es genial.

Edward y yo nos congelamos mientras todos celebraban en la mesa. Sus ojos se ensancharon y de inmediato se giraron hacia mí, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida como para hablar.

 _¿Él consiguió un empleo? Eso es… guau._

Además del asombro, mi reacción inicial fue la alegría. Nintendo era una de las empresas de videojuegos más exitosas del mundo, y el gran sueño de Edward era poder crear un juego con compañías de este tipo. Él amaba _Zelda_ , _Mario_ y _Pokemón_ , así que sabía que se la iba a pasar de maravilla ahí.

Sin embargo, sin importar lo feliz que estaba por él, sí me sentía confundida. Que te ofrecieran un trabajo en Nintendo eran grandes noticias, pero nunca mencionó algo parecido en el pasado. Preguntas como "cuándo pasó eso" y "cómo lo resolveremos" llegaron a mi mente, pero una se quedó como un dolor punzante.

¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

—… ¡que vengan los tragos! —Lo último de la declaración de Riley me devolvió al presente—. Debemos ir al bar para celebrar.

Edward miró de mí a la mesa.

—No vale la pena celebrarlo, en serio. Sabían que estaba trabajando en mi propio videojuego, así que preguntaron si quería experimentar cómo es crear uno con una gran compañía. No es un puesto fijo.

Liam bufó.

—¿No vale la pena celebrarlo? Amigo, es _Nintendo_. Eso es jodidamente maravilloso.

—Es el sueño de todo fanboy —añadió Stefan—. Aunque, si fuera tú, pasaría más tiempo jugando que haciendo algo productivo.

La mesa siguió discutiendo lo maravilloso de la noticia, pero no podía unirme a ellos. No con el sentimiento de molestia que había regresado. Afortunadamente, nadie pareció notar mi humor… excepto por Edward.

Siendo algo raro en él, su mano dudó antes de estirarse por la mía.

—¿Bella? —murmuró—. Tenemos que hablar.

Eso fue lo que hicimos.

* * *

El camino de vuelta al hotel estuvo lleno de un tenso silencio. No sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Edward, pero sabía que la mía era un caos; mis pensamientos estaban revueltos y no sabía qué decir.

No importó, porque, cuando llegamos a la habitación, Edward dio el primer paso.

Al principio no dijo nada, escogió pasear por la habitación mientras sus manos iban a su cabello. Esperé con paciencia en uno de los sofás hasta que, finalmente, se sentó junto a mí.

—Bella —suspiró—. Antes de decir algo más, quiero decirte que te amo y que lo siento.

Tomando un profundo respiro, giré mi cuerpo para poder verlo de frente.

—No lo entiendo, Edward. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Te ofrecieron un lugar en Nintendo, ¡eso es enorme!

—Lo sé. Fue estúpido esconderlo de ti, pero no tenía sentido el decirte. Demonios, no le he dicho a nadie.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo solo… yo… yo no quiero…

—¿No quieres qué?

—No planeo aceptarlo.

Parpadeé con rapidez.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que trabajar ahí no está en mi futuro.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —grité prácticamente—. Ni siquiera puedo encontrar los adjetivos para describir la maravillosa oportunidad que esto representa para ti. Debes tomarla. Sabes que te apoyaré...

—¡Porque no quiero dejarte, ¿de acuerdo?! —El repentino grito de Edward me detuvo de continuar. Comenzó a pasearse por la habitación de nuevo mientras yo me quedaba en mi lugar, asombrada.

—No vas a dejarme. —Mantuve mi voz suave y reconfortante incluso aunque estuviera confundida de a qué se refería.

—Sí, lo haré —dijo con vehemencia con su espalda hacia mí. Abruptamente se giró y vi el miedo en sus ojos enojados—. Bella, tendrás que quedarte en Nueva York el siguiente semestre. Si acepto la oferta, tendré que quedarme en Washington por cuatro meses. —Jaló su cabello—. Sé que esto va a sonar patético, pero no puedo dejarte por tanto tiempo.

El pensamiento de él no estando físicamente conmigo por lo que parecía una eternidad, tampoco me era placentero. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que hacer que entrara en razón. Me acerqué con lentitud a su ansiosa forma y puse mis manos a ambos lados de su rostro.

—Tampoco quiero que estés lejos de mí, Edward, pero esto es parte de tu sueño. Sabes, muy dentro de ti, que tomar la oferta es lo mejor para ti.

—¿Qué hay de lo que es mejor para nosotros? —contestó—. No quiero perderte.

—No lo harás. No vas a perderme —sollocé mientras enredaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Los suyos fueron a mi cintura mientras me abrazaba más fuerte que nunca.

Nos quedamos así por un momento, dejando que la tensión se disipara por completo.

—Vamos… vamos a pensar racionalmente por un segundo —dije eventualmente. Jalando sus manos, lo guie hacia el sofá—. Si no tuvieras que ir a Washington, si pudieras quedarte en Nueva York conmigo, ¿te gustaría trabajar con la compañía?

—Sí —contestó Edward de inmediato—. Te lo dije, no quiero que estemos separados por tanto tiempo.

—Entonces por favor no dejes que me interponga en el camino para alcanzar tus sueños —le supliqué—. Son solo cuatro meses. Y siempre hay maneras de mantenernos en contacto mientras te vayas.

—Las relaciones a distancia son complicadas, Bella. Veo cada día cómo Emmett y Rose luchan con eso y no quiero que pasemos por ese tipo de dolor.

—Pero su relación sigue siendo fuerte, ¿cierto? Su amor por el otro no ha disminuido a pesar del tiempo o el espacio —dije, luego un pensamiento llegó a mí—. Espera. ¿E-es eso lo que temes? Que si me dejas, ¿no nos amemos más?

—¡No! —Edward tomó mis manos—. No dudo de tu amor por mí, y estoy cien por ciento seguro de lo que siento por ti.

—Entonces ten fe en nosotros —le dije, inyectándole a mi voz toda la convicción posible—. Somos lo suficientemente fuertes para esto. Acéptalo, Edward. Te apoyaré en lo que sea que decidas, pero sé que lamentarás el no ir. Es solo por un corto período de tiempo y te visitaré tanto como pueda.

El silencio, en lugar de la respuesta que esperaba, llegó a mis oídos. Mientras veía el rostro de Edward, pude ver que estaba analizando mis palabras una y otra vez, y rezaba porque considerara todo lo que le dije.

—Tienes razón —murmuró Edward. Sonriendo ligeramente, me acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. Lamento ser tan inseguro.

—Lo entiendo —dije con honestidad; mentiría si dijera que no tenía mis propias inseguridades—. Solamente necesitamos tener fe.

—Me doy cuenta de eso ahora. —Miró hacia arriba y sus tristes ojos se encontraron con los míos—. Te extrañaré.

—No pienses en eso ahora —lo silencié—. No pasará de inmediato, ¿cierto? Dijiste que no tendrías que irte hasta el siguiente semestre.

Edward asintió.

—Aún tenemos tiempo.

—Demasiado —añadí—. Lo que significa que aún puedo ir a tu apartamento y aprovecharme de tu rápida conexión de WiFi.

Una fuerte carcajada salió del pecho de Edward, haciendo que el ambiente fuera más ligero que hacía diez minutos.

—Puedes venir y descargar esos archivos ridículamente largos siempre que quieras. —Me abrazó más fuerte y besó mis labios—. Te amo tanto, Bella. Gracias.

—También te amo.

Íbamos a lograrlo. Estaba segura de eso.

* * *

—¡Vamos, apresúrate!

—Edward, ve más lento —reí en un suspiro. Eran las tres de la mañana y, a pesar de haber hecho el amor minutos atrás, no podíamos dormir. La idea de Edward para combatir el insomnio era ir a un lugar en el hotel desconocido para mí—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Ya verás —contestó, y no pude evitar sonreír ante su exuberancia; era un lindo cambio del estado emocional en el que estaba hacía un rato.

—Tienes un montón de ideas raras cuando no puedes dormir —mencioné mientras trataba de seguir el ritmo de sus largas piernas.

Dejamos de correr cuando llegamos a una puerta que daba a unas escaleras. Miré a Edward con curiosidad cuando me hizo un gesto para que empezara a subir pero, con un encogimiento de hombros, seguí su instrucción. No me arrepentí de hacerlo, porque lo que vi arriba me robó la respiración.

—Guau —me maravillé mientras veía el horizonte de Los Ángeles. Me giré para ver que Edward me sonreía—. ¿Estás seguro de que tenemos permitido estar aquí?

—Técnicamente la azotea es un espacio público —dijo—. En realidad, no estoy seguro del helipuerto, pero la puerta no tenía seguro.

Reí y sacudí la cabeza.

—¿Qué piensas de la vista?

—Es hermosa —dije. Incluso con las muchas luces que seguían prendidas, me sentí en paz mientras veía los rascacielos y edificios—. Gracias por traerme aquí.

—Bueno, no es sin un propósito. —Los brazos de Edward se enredaron a mi alrededor desde atrás—. ¿Tienes frío?

Me acurruqué un poco más en su abrazo.

—Está un poco templado, pero estoy feliz donde estoy.

—Bien. Eso es bueno. —Pausó para tomar un profundo respiro—. Bella, quería decirte algo.

 _Esto sonaba serio._

—¿Qué es? —Me giré en sus brazos para poder mirarlo.

—Cierra los ojos —susurró.

De nuevo, hice lo que me pidió. Una vez que todo lo que podía ver era oscuridad, sentí a Edward acariciar mis manos tan gentilmente, que jadeé en sorpresa cuando sentí el frío metal contra mi piel. Inmediatamente abrí los ojos para ver un hermoso anillo en mi dedo.

 _¿E-es esto lo que creo que es?_

—Edward…

—Te amo —soltó Edward de repente—. Cariño, sé que hemos estado juntos solo por unos cuantos meses, pero esto se siente correcto para mí. No puedes imaginarte lo agradecido que estoy por haber conocido a alguien tan maravillosa, tan deslumbrante, tan asombrosa, tan...

—Edward…

—… tan hermosa como tú lo eres. Y sé que puedes pensar que vamos muy rápido, pero…

—¡Edward! —Cubrí su boca para que se detuviera. Tuve que reír al ver lo adorable que era—. Ve más lento.

—Lo siento —murmuró contra mi palma.

Lentamente bajé mi mano y miré el anillo.

—Edward, puedo estar asumiendo algo aquí, pero… ¿esta es tu manera de pedirme que… me case contigo?

—Sí —contestó—. Te amo, Bella. Era en serio lo que dije en ese video todo esos meses atrás. Tú eres la elegida para mí.

—¿Estás haciendo esto porque pronto te irás?

—No, he estado pensando en esto por un tiempo —admitió—. Creo que te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi, es solo que no quería asustarte al ir demasiado rápido. Cuando Nana Cullen me dio su anillo en Chicago, sabía en mi corazón que tenía que preguntarte pronto. Ahora solamente parece… el momento correcto.

—Es perfecto —le dije—. Y creo que la "rapidez" es lo nuestro, de todas maneras. Después de todo, me pediste ser tu novia días después de que nos conocimos.

—Ahí tienes un punto —rio para después comenzar a inquietarse—. Y… aún me tienes esperando.

—¿Hm?

Edward rio de nuevo.

—Supongo que, técnicamente, aún no te he preguntado. —Puso una rodilla en el suelo y acarició el anillo en mi dedo—. Isabella Swan, solo quería saber si, algún día, serías mi esposa. No tenemos que casarnos enseguida... sé que aún tenemos que...

Esta vez detuve su discurso al darle la respuesta que ni siquiera tuve que pensar.

—Sí, Edward. Por supuesto que algún día me casaré contigo.

* * *

 **¡TENEMOS PROPUESTA DE MATRIMONIO! Bueno... nosotras no, pero Bella sí :P**

 **El capítulo tuvo malas noticias... pero un muy buen final, jajaja ¿qué les pareció la propuesta? ¿y las noticias de Edward?**

 **Como les dije, ya le quedan muy pocos capítulos a 'Play' y recuerden que ya hay actualización sabatina, para que no se pierdan nada de esta recta final :D**

 **Por cierto, ya tenemos el primer EPOV traducido y beteado, si dejan sus reviews, lo subiremos pronto ;)**

 **¡Que tengan un buen resto de semana y nos leemos el sábado!**

 **xx**


	19. Capítulo 19

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _RRose._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

 **POV Bella.**

—Bella, estate quieta —me regañó Alice—. Vas a hacer que la trenza se enchueque.

—Lo siento —murmuré. Traté de mantener mi cabeza lo más quieta posible mientras, al mismo tiempo, miraba la pantalla de mi portátil.

No es como si tuviera algo urgente que hacer, pero tenía un montón de emails no leídos que revisar. Una parte de ellos eran de YouTube y la universidad, pero la gran mayoría estaban relacionados a mi reciente compromiso.

Edward y yo decidimos no decirles, por ahora, a nuestros suscriptores las grandes noticias, pero sabíamos que debíamos decirles a las personas más importantes en nuestras vidas. Afortunadamente, sus respuestas fueron grandiosas, si consideramos la llamada por Skype que realizamos ayer un indicio.

Esme y Carlisle nos dieron sus más sinceras felicitaciones y ofrecieron su gran jardín para la boda si así lo queríamos. Rosalie se alegró y se ofreció para ayudarme a planear el evento. Y Lauren, ella nos molestó por ser impacientes, pero parecía genuinamente feliz porque me convirtiera en parte de la familia. Eso fue un gran alivio.

Y luego estaba la reacción de Nana Cullen.

Ella realmente me preocupó por un minuto porque, tan pronto como Edward le dijo que me había dado el anillo y que había dicho que sí, ella dejó de moverse. Antes de poderle preguntar si estaba bien, se levantó de su silla, bailó y gritó: «¡aleluya!» lo más alto que pudo.

Su exuberancia cobró mayor sentido después de que preguntara cuándo planeábamos tener hijos.

Alice y Emmett tuvieron reacciones similares cuando les dijimos las buenas noticias. Ambos pidieron ver el anillo antes de empezar a bombardearnos con sus ideas. Para Alice, esas ideas eran acerca de la planeación de la boda y, para Emmett, acerca de la despedida de soltero.

Yo diría que todos estaban felices acerca de nuestro compromiso. Nadie había mencionado que nos estábamos apresurando o que íbamos demasiado rápido pero, el hecho era que aún no había hablado con mis padres.

Ambos estaban ocupados cuando queríamos llamarlos, así que arreglamos una sesión de Skype para hoy. Supongo que solamente tenía que esperar hasta ese momento para saber qué dirían.

—Ese es un vestido muy bonito. —El comentario de Alice me hizo volver a concentrarme en mi portátil. Había abierto un link para un sitio de vestidos de novia que Rose me había enviado y un hermoso diseño floral estaba en la página de inicio.

—Lo es —coincidí, mis ojos escanearon el resto de la página—. Y es realmente caro. Santa mierda, ¡esto vale lo mismo que una casa pequeña!

Con mechones de mi cabello aún en sus manos, Alice se inclinó para ver la portátil.

—Bella, ese es un precio perfectamente aceptable. Es decir, es Carolina Herrera. Demonios, me sorprende que no sea _más_ caro.

—Uh-huh —asentí mientras salía de la página—. Creo que no miraré vestidos caros de novia por ahora.

Un fuerte toque resonó en la puerta principal, a lo que Alice gritó «¡está abierto!». La puerta se abrió y entró mi apuesto prometido.

—Hola, cariño —saludó Edward. Se inclinó para poder besarme sin que tuviera que pararme—. ¿Qué están haciendo?

—La estoy usando para practicar —contestó Alice—. Usaría a Jemma o Emma, ¡pero no las encuentro por ningún lado!

—¿Jemma y... quién?

—Mis cabezas de maniquí —le dijo ella—. Las uso siempre que quiero probar nuevos peinados y así, pero ¡es cómo si hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra! Es tan extraño. Ya ordené unas nuevas pero, por hoy, Bella se ofreció, lo que es asombroso.

Mientras Alice hablaba, me mantuve callada en mi lugar. Sabía dónde estaban Jemma y Emma, pero no iba a decirle; no creo que tomara bien las noticias si supiera que sus amadas maniquís se transformaron en esculturas impresionistas.

Prefería seguir prestando mi cabello para sus prácticas.

—Es una buena práctica para ella, de todas maneras. Con la boda y eso —continuó Alice mientras Edward se sentaba en el sofá—. Lo que me recuerda, ¿ya pensaron en una fecha?

Edward y yo nos miramos por un momento.

—No aún —habló él—. No va a ser en un futuro cercano.

Esa había sido una decisión que tomamos juntos. Conmigo aún en la escuela y Edward yéndose en unos cuantos meses, decidimos que sería mejor esperar antes de atarnos por completo. Había un montón de cosas que necesitábamos arreglar primero.

Sentí a Alice encogerse de hombros detrás de mí.

—Si así lo prefieren. Espero que no esperen _mucho_ tiempo, pero oigan. Más tiempo para mí para pensar en ideas para la boda. Como sea, estás lista, Bella.

Me tendió un pequeño espejo de mano.

—Guau, realmente se ve bien —asentí en apreciación mientras observaba mi reflejo.

—Es bueno ver que confías en mis habilidades —contestó Alice con sequedad. Guardó todo su equipo en su maleta y la depositó en el suelo—. Bueno, me voy a encontrar a Jasper. Ustedes dos compórtense, ¿de acuerdo?

Nos despedimos y, tan pronto como mi prima salió por la puerta, yo estaba en el regazo de Edward.

—Te extrañé mucho hoy —murmuró contra la piel de mi cuello. Dejó un beso ahí, causándome escalofríos.

—También te extrañé. —Era raro que nos extrañáramos de esta manera; nos habíamos visto ayer y habíamos pasado semanas juntos. Supongo que eso era algo bueno. Después de todo, planeábamos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —pregunté—. ¿Creaste algún software que cambiará nuestras vidas?

—Mm, aún no. —Edward rio y luego suspiró—. Solo estoy feliz de haber terminado la mayor parte de mi proyecto final antes de las vacaciones de primavera. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Accidentalmente manché la playera de Angela —le dije con un sonrojo—. Pero no tuvo problema con eso dado que el color iba acorde con su nuevo cabello. Definitivamente estará dentro de nuestra lista de invitados para la boda.

—Hablando de bodas, Rose me dijo que ella y mamá te han estado enviando un montón de cosas últimamente. —Me miró a manera de disculpa—. Siento eso.

Besé sus labios.

—No lo hagas; me parece lindo que quieran estar tan involucradas. Sin embargo, no creo que hayan entendido que no nos casaremos de inmediato —reí.

—Me pregunto qué es lo que pensarán tus padres —se preguntó Edward—. Sabes, esto va a sonar raro, pero no estoy nervioso por conocer su opinión.

—Me alegro de escuchar eso, pero eso está mal.

—¿Está mal?

—Si estuvieras nervioso, te sugeriría que encontráramos alguna… distracción antes de hablar con ellos esta noche —susurré las palabras en su oído, mi mano recorría su pecho—. ¿Sabes que aún no hemos bautizado mi cama?

Ni siquiera había terminado de hablar y Edward ya me estaba cargando a mi habitación.

—Tienes razón. No hemos bautizado esto, ¿cierto? —Sonaba como un depredador mientras me arrojaba a la cama—. Bueno, después de esta noche, no podremos decir eso.

* * *

—¡Bebé! Oh, mírate. Estás brillando por completo —canturreó mamá. No tenía idea de cómo podía ver mi "brillo" a través de una borrosa webcam, pero no iba a discutirlo—. Y Edward, te ves tan apuesto como siempre.

—Gracias, Renée. —Edward sonrió junto a mí.

—Sentimos no haber podido hablar contigo la última vez, Bella. Tu papá llegó a casa después de su turno y sabes lo que ese uniforme me provoca...

—Uh, Ren, quizás debamos dejar hablar a los chicos —interrumpió papá con una fuerte tos—. Parecen estar a punto de explotar.

—Cierto —rio mamá—. Y ¿qué es lo que querían decirnos? ¿Son buenas noticias?

—Lo son —sonreí mientras Edward abrazaba mis hombros con fuerza—. Mamá, papá. Edward y yo estamos comprometidos. —Alcé mi mano izquierda para enseñarles el anillo.

—Oh por Dios —jadeó mamá—. ¿Están…? ¡Eso es increíble! Oh, bebé, ¡estoy tan feliz por ti!

—¿En serio? —Las cejas de papá se arquearon—. Eso… eso fue rápido.

—Queremos hacer esto, papá —hablé. Había anticipado este momento y, por supuesto que tenía un discurso preparado—. Lo amo y sabemos que este es el momento adecuado para nosotros.

Papá me sorprendió al reír.

—Lo sé, Bells, lo sé. Y sé que él también te ama. Estaba sorprendido, eso es todo. Trabajas rápido, hijo.

—Bueno, jefe, cuando el tiempo es correcto, el tiempo es correcto —rio Edward. Ambos se miraron y sabía que tenía que preguntarle sobre eso después.

—¡Hijo! Oh por Dios, Charlie, ¡tenemos un hijo! —lloró mamá—. Me siento tan hashtag bendecida ahora. ¡Mis ovums están explotando!

—Er, ma, en realidad son "ovarios" —reí mientras la corregía. El rostro de papá gritaba "no sé lo que está pasando, pero estoy acostumbrado a esto" y eso solo me hizo reír más fuerte.

—Lo siento. —Mamá se secó los ojos—. Es que no puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Cuando Jacob señaló el anillo que tenías en tu último video, no quise...

—Espera, espera. —Dejé de reír al instante—. ¿Jacob vio mi anillo?

Traté de recordar lo que había pasado el día que filmé mi último video. Unos días después de llegar a casa, hice pastel en una taza, una receta que solamente requería el horno de microondas y habilidades para mezclar. Estaba segura que me había quitado el anillo para lavarme las manos, así que me preguntaba cómo demonios lo había visto Jacob. ¿Estaba en el fondo en algún lugar?

Pero luego recordé.

Después de terminar todo, Alice accidentalmente eliminó un montón de material tratando de encontrar el correcto para unos bloopers. Dado que la receta era fácil, volvimos a grabar todo pero, para ese entonces, mi anillo estaba de nuevo en su lugar.

 _Bueno… mierda._

—… y preguntó si tú y Edward estaban comprometidos. Por supuesto, le dije que no, porque le dirías a tu madre acerca de este tipo de eventos importantes. Hashtag la familia es primero y así. Jacob me pidió reproducir el video de nuevo y, apenas cuando iban unos cuantos segundos, señaló el anillo en tu dedo.

»No quería sentirme esperanzada o emocionarme mucho, pero ahora, ¡guau! ¡Tengo permitido ser la emocionada madre de la novia! Oh, tenemos tanto que planear. ¡Debería crear un nuevo tablero en Pinterest para esto!

Mientras papá trataba de que mamá se calmara, Edward y yo giramos para mirarnos. Le di una sonrisa nerviosa y él simplemente besó mi sien.

—La gente lo iba a descubrir eventualmente —murmuró—. Estará bien, Bella.

Pensando en los comentarios que sabía estaban en ese video, esperaba que tuviera razón.

* * *

 **Pipelynn 9 minutos atrás**

0:12 ¡¿ES UN ANILLO LO QUE VEO?!

* * *

 **Leibeezer 9 minutos atrás**

Sigo viendo comentarios acerca del anillo de bella siendo falso. Ustedes deben estar ciegos o en negación, eso es TOTALMENTE un anillo de compromiso

* * *

 **Capricorn75 10 minutos atrás**

#CULLEngagement

Por cierto, ¡ame la receta Bella! Definitivamente trataré de hacerlo esta noche

* * *

 **DarkAndAngstu 10 minutos atrás**

Dios ese pastel se ve delicioso. Desearía poder comerme mi pantalla, lol. ¿tú y +CULLEngage están comprometidos? Sigo viendo que lo mencionan en los comentarios (lo siento soy nueva por aquí) si lo están, felicidades ˄˄

* * *

 **Estella 11 minutos atrás**

OH MI CORAZÓN FAN. ¿REALMENTE ESTÁN COMPROMETIDOS? *llora* +BelleBitter +That´sMzPeachesTYVM

* * *

—Ohhhhh Dios. —Masajeé mi mejilla ausentemente mientras mis ojos viajaban por los comentarios. No los había leído aún porque tendía a responder todos al mismo tiempo, aunque, empezaba a arrepentirme de esa técnica. Quizás si hubiera visto los primeros comentarios, me hubiera preparado mejor.

Edward salió del baño y vio la expresión en mi rostro.

—¿Acaso es tan malo?

—Realmente son… bastante buenos. Es solo que no puedo creer que olvidara que tenía el anillo puesto —reí mientras él se deslizaba junto a mí—. Mira.

—Estos no están para nada mal. —Edward señaló mientras bajaba la barra—. Yo diría que es el comportamiento estándar de los suscriptores.

—Más como el comportamiento de los "hermanos". —Lo golpeé con el hombro juguetonamente antes de recargar mi cabeza en su hombro—. Tus fans están un poco locos, pero es lo mismo contigo y tu prometida.

—No puedo discutir eso. —Edward sonrió. Continuamos viendo los comentarios, riendo ante los divertidos y extrañándonos con los raros hasta que alcanzamos el punto en los comentarios en donde pasaban de felices especulaciones a los que simplemente eran de odio.

* * *

 **NicHer 45 minutos atrás**

Huelo a una cazafortunas…

* * *

 **The Useless Dude 2 horas atrás**

lol para todas las estúpidas fangirls. Edward no es tan estúpido como para amarrarse a esta perra.

… aunque es útil en la cocina lolololol

* * *

 **Charphony 3 horas atrás**

Debo admitir que esta chica sabe lo que hace. Trabaja rápido también no es bonita no tiene talento pero tiene más de 40 mil suscriptores gracias a Edward. Si se casan de verdad ¡tendrá dinero de por vida!

* * *

—Ah, así que aquí están todos los malos comentarios —replicó Edward con sequedad—. Hasta al fondo, justo donde pertenecen.

—Sí. —Me aclaré la garganta. Los recuerdos del asunto del baño volvieron a mi cerebro.

—Oye. —El gentil toque de Edward me sacó de mi trance—. ¿Qué va mal? Pareces perdida. —Miró de nuevo a la portátil—. ¿Estás triste por esto?

—Um, no, no exactamente. —Traté de sonreír—. Sabes que puedo manejar un poco de odio, es decir, la mayor parte del tiempo son entretenidos, pero… bueno, ¿recuerdas California? ¿Cuando me tardé mucho en el baño?

Edward asintió con curiosidad y le conté acerca de todas las horribles palabras que, sin querer, escuché. No alargué demasiado la historia pero, aun así, la mandíbula de Edward se tensó en enojo.

—¿Las chicas que querían una foto grupal? ¿Fueron ellas las que dijeron tanta mierda?

—Solo dos de ellas.

—Mierda. —Pinchó el puente de su nariz. Mientras se calmaba, quité los mechones de cabello que caían en su frente—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No quería arruinar la cena. Luego estaba el anuncio de tu trabajo, también, y todo lo que pasó después. Honestamente, todo se fue de mi mente y solo estos comentarios lo trajeron de vuelta.

Los ojos de Edward se suavizaron mientras me atraía a sus brazos.

—Cariño, siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por eso. Sé que es una mierda de consejo pedirte que solo las ignores, pero espero que lo hagas, porque todo lo que han dicho son mentiras.

—No tienes nada por lo que disculparte. —Besé su mandíbula. Su amabilidad me hacía preguntarme qué fue lo que hice por merecerlo.

—Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Bella. No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario. Desearía poder… bloquear todo eso para ti. Dios sabe que nunca hiciste nada para merecer eso.

—Está bien. —Reajusté mi posición para poder mirarlo a los ojos—. Lo admitiré, las palabras me lastimaron y provocaron que sobreanalizara las cosas pero, te amo, Edward, y sé que tú me amas. Y, tomando el riesgo de sonar demasiado cursi, siempre y cuando eso siga así puedo manejar lo que sea que el internet me arroje.

—Tomaré tu cursilería cualquier día de la semana. —Edward se inclinó para que nuestros labios se tocaran—. Y realmente te amo, Bella. No puedo esperar para el día que seas finalmente mía.

—Tonto, ya soy tuya. —Una risa se me escapó mientras nos uníamos en un dulce beso.

* * *

 **¡Feliz sábado!**

 **Las reacciones al #CULLEngagement (amo ese hashtag, lol) no fueron para nada malas, toda la familia está feliz por la próxima boda :D**

 **Y para las que se preocupaban por Bella guardando el secreto de lo que pasó en el baño, aquí vemos que ya se lo dijo a Edward, así que, oficialmente, no hay secretos entre ellos y ya están listos para casarse, jajaja.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? dejen sus opiniones en su respectivo review ;)**

 **El EPOV se subirá pronto, antes del siguiente capítulo lo tendrán, así que no se desesperen :)**

 **¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews en el capítulo pasado y nos leeremos pronto!**

 **xx**


	20. EPOV 1

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _RRose._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

 **EPOV de los eventos de los primeros dos capítulos ;)**

* * *

 **POV Edward.**

—Hombre —se quejó Emmett mientras se recostaba en mi cama—. Muero de hambre.

—Qué tiene eso de nuevo —respondí. No tenía tiempo para sus gemidos de hambre, tenía que tomar un vuelo en una hora y ni siquiera había empacado—. Ve a comer, entonces.

—¡Pero no hay nada en el refrigerador! —se quejó, sacudiendo su largo brazo.

—Creo que tenemos un cartón de huevos.

—Pero no quiero huevos. Quiero algo grande y carnoso.

—Eso fue lo que ella dijo —reí con fuerza y evité el duro empujón que casi me da—. Ve a ordenar una pizza de carne o algo así. Sabes que soy tan malo en la cocina como tú.

—Bien —bufó pero, afortunadamente, se fue de mi cama y dejó la habitación. Suspiré en alivio. Emmett era como un hermano para mí pero, cuando estaba hambriento, él era más molesto que los que caminan lento. Y eso era decir algo.

Por los siguientes diez minutos, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para meter todo en una mochila, lo que no sería un desafío si no tuviera que llevar mi portátil, iPad, cámara y todos los respectivos cargadores. Sin embargo, todos eran necesarios, así que no podía dejarlos.

Después de todo, planeaba hacer un videoblog corto y subir varios videos pre-grabados mientras estuviera en Florida para la Playlist Live.

Originalmente no tenía pensado ir, pero gracias a los grandes poderes de persuasión de mis amigos y colegas YouTubers, aquí estaba, preparando mi pasaporte y documentos de viaje para unirme a ellos en un fin de semana de meet-and-greets y locas aventuras. No me molestaba demasiado porque era un buen cambio en la rutina pero, oh Dios, iba a comenzar mi semana cansado.

—Listo —murmuré en victoria mientras cerraba la mochila. Incluso con toda la mierda que le metí, la mochila no se veía a punto de reventar—. Edward el Genio ataca de nuevo. Quizás debería comenzar a vivir como un empacador profesional o algo así.

Me puse la mochila al hombro, tomé mi chaqueta en un brazo y caminé hacia la habitación de Emmett para despedirme.

—Em. —Toqué en su puerta antes de abrirla—. Ya me voy...

—Espera, espera. —Sacudió su mano antes de que pudiera moverme—. Tienes que ver este video que encontré.

—Hermano, sabes que amo un video casual tanto como tú, pero voy a perder mi vuelo si no muevo mi trasero. Así que, adiós y, por el amor a las mujeres, no intentes usar la estufa y te veré cuando...

—Calma tus nervios por un segundo. Esto no es una mierda que encontré por casualidad. —Emmett se recargó en la silla y señaló hacia la pantalla—. Mira y dime si no estás salivando.

Me rendí.

—Bien. —Fui hacia donde él estaba sentado—. ¿Qué es eso que querías…? _Guau._

—¿Lo ves? Esas costillas son dignas para salivar, ¿cierto?

Asentí, pero no eran las costillas a las que me refería.

En su lugar, mis ojos se enfocaron en la chica que las cocinaba.

Ella era… bueno, era hermosa. Deslumbrante. Bonita. O estaba buena, si usábamos el diccionario de Emmett. Algo acerca de sus cálidos ojos cafés y sus hermosas facciones llamaba mi atención y, déjenme decirles, estaba feliz de dársela.

—… se sirven con un poco de ensalada de col o ¿quizá algo de maíz? ¡Mierda! —La fuerte voz de Emmett y las palmadas en su estómago me sacaron de mi letargo—. ¿Conoces un lugar por aquí que haga algo como esto? Que esté cerca para ir caminando, de preferencia, porque mi auto aún está en el taller.

—No lo sé, pero espera, ¿ella dijo cuál era su nombre? —El canal que subió el video era llamado ForksintheKitchen; ahora, a menos que el nombre de la chica fuera Forks… o Kitchen (lo que realmente dudaba) no tenía idea de cuál era su nombre.

Y realmente quería averiguarlo.

—Uh… —Emmett pausó por un momento—. Creo que lo mencionó al inicio. Déjame revisar.

Movió el cursor circular del video hacia el inicio y desconectó sus audífonos para dejarme escuchar.

 _—¡Hola a todos! Soy Bella, y ¡bienvenidos a Forks in the Kitchen! Hoy tengo una enorme porción de costillas, así que saben lo que eso significa. Prepárense para las más fáciles, pegajosas y deliciosas costillas a la BBQ que han probado. ¡Comencemos!_

—Bella —repetí su nombre como si estuviera probándolo—. Me gusta.

Y después de ver prácticamente todos sus videos unas horas después, descubrí que también me gustaba ella.

Demasiado.

* * *

—¿Hola…? —Una molesta mano se movió frente a mi rostro—. ¿Edward… estás ahí?

—Jódete. —Empujé a Riley a un lado. Estaba frustrado y lo último que necesitaba era que alguien me molestara.

—Whoa, de acuerdo. ¿Quién orinó en tus Cheerios? —Riley se dejó caer junto a mí—. ¿Qué pasa?

—La jodida conexión wifi, hombre. —Me jalé el cabello con una mano y señalé la portátil con la otra—. No lo entiendo. ¿Cambiaron la contraseña o algo así? No me puedo conectar.

—Le estás ladrando al árbol incorrecto —respondió con un bufido—. ¡Oye, Stefan! ¿Sabes la contraseña del wifi?

Bueno, él tenía un punto. Stefan siempre era el primero en descubrir la contraseña y el Marriott no sería la excepción.

—Aún es la misma que la del año pasado —respondió sin dejar de mirar su propia pantalla.

Gruñí un poco entre dientes. La única vez en la que realmente necesitaba el internet y mi portátil decidía no cooperar.

Maldición, solamente quería mandarle un mensaje a Bella. Si retrasaba más mi respuesta, ella podría pensar que no querría salir con ella y así, arruinaría nuestra relación sin siquiera darle oportunidad para comenzar.

Y sí quería intentar una relación con Bella. Esa parecía una idea loca después de solamente ver todos sus videos, pero algo acerca de ella me atraía. Y no solamente era su hermosa apariencia. Ella era lista, ocurrente, obviamente una nerd si sus referencias a juegos antiguos y películas de horror la delataban y ella sabía moverse alrededor de la estufa caliente.

Si había una mujer que pareciera más perfecta para mí, aún tenía que encontrarla.

Por supuesto, si ella resultaba estar loca y manejaba un cuchillo más como Jack el Destripador que Mario Batali, definitivamente estaba muerto, pero escogí enfocarme más en lo que mi instinto y mi corazón me decían.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —Alcé mis ojos para ver a Riley mirarme aprehensivamente—. Te ves… nervioso.

—Estoy bien —les dije a ambos, él y Stefan, mientras me forzaba a mí mismo a calmarme—. Es solo que tengo que enviar algo muy importante. Es, uh, algo urgente.

—¿Es tarea? —preguntó Riley—. Pensé que habías dicho que ya habías terminado todo lo relacionado con la escuela.

—Lo hice. Esto no tiene nada que ver con la escuela —dije con evasión—. Stefan, ¿me prestas tu portátil?

Aunque Stefan parecía aburrido y sin interés momentos atrás, ahora estaba en alerta. O inquieto y nervioso.

—Er, Edward, lo haría, pero… —Se removió—. La gente parece encontrar un montón de mierdas extrañas cuando usan mi portátil. Mi abuela encontró una carpeta de fotos incriminantes la última vez que la usó. ¡Y pensé que había borrado esa mierda!

—Hombre, no podría importarme menos si tienes tu escritorio repleto de porno de llamas —lo persuadí—. Es solo que en verdad necesito enviar un MP.

Stefan aún no parecía ceder sin importarle que pusiera la expresión más lastimera de la que era capaz. No importaba, de todas maneras, porque Quil y Liam habían llegado con las noticias de que estaban listos para la cena.

 _«Aguanta, Bella»,_ pensé con tristeza mientras salía la habitación del hotel. _«De algún modo, encontraré la manera de contactarte»._

* * *

Lo primero que hice al llegar a casa fue lanzarme hacia la cama. A pesar de todos mis viajes, no había sensación igual a la de recostarme en mi propio colchón y sábanas.

Sin embargo, no me quedé ahí por mucho tiempo, porque aún tenía una misión que completar.

Y esa misión era contactar a Isabella Swan.

Sí, ahora conocía su nombre completo. Podemos agradecerle al recorrido que hice por Facebook y Twitter para recabar esa y toda la información que pude encontrar de ella. Estaba ansioso por saber más y quería que la fuente fuera solamente la chica en cuestión.

Saltando de la cama, rápidamente fui a mi computadora y la encendí para logar mi misión.

—Ed. —Una voz cansada se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir el navegador. Mi puerta se abrió y un muy adormilado Emmett apareció—. ¿Estás en casa?

—Nah, hombre, solo soy una aparición —reí con sequedad—. ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? No son ni las siete y media.

—Bueno, no eres exactamente silencioso al llegar a casa. —Emmett bostezó mientras se sentaba en mi cama—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Finalmente respondiéndole a Bella —le dije. Él estaba al tanto de mi fascinación con "la chica de las costillas" (las palabras de Emmett, no las mías) y se las había arreglado para molestarme demasiado antes de que fuera a Florida—. Estamos pensando en tener una cita pronto.

Procedí a contarle la corta conversación que Bella y yo tuvimos en los comentarios y de cómo aún no le contestaba. Durante mi discurso, la expresión de Emmett cambió de ligeramente confusa a casi engreída.

—Lindo —asintió luego de que terminé—. Trabajas rápido.

Sonreí.

—No puedo dejar que se vaya.

—Espera, aguanta un poco. —Emmett alzó una mano—. Déjame entender esta parte por un segundo. Ella te mandó un mensaje hace un día pero, por culpa del mal wifi, ¿solamente le vas a enviar un mensaje ahora?

—Sí.

—¿Qué vas a usar?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es decir, ¿le vas a enviar un mensaje? ¿Un correo?

—Un mensaje privado por YouTube —le contesté con un poco de duda—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Emmett suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Edward, Edward, Edward. Tienes mucho que aprender de las mujeres, hombre.

—Oye, he tenido novias antes —dije a la defensiva. Bueno, una novia, pero fue una relación muy larga para los estándares de la preparatoria—. Y, ¿qué tiene de malo un MP?

—No tiene nada de _malo_ —dijo Em—. Pero toma mi consejo, con tu respuesta tan tardía, eso no será suficiente. Si la situación fuera conmigo y Rosie, puedes apostar que definitivamente tendría mi trasero pateado.

—Y entonces, qué sugieres que haga. —Me recargué en la silla, haciéndola chillar—. ¿Ir a su puerta y disculparme en persona?

—No. Solo digo que debes hacer más —contestó—. Como… no sé, llamarla.

La idea de escuchar la voz de Bella —hablándome directamente y no a una cámara— era atractiva, pero había un problema con ese plan.

—No tengo su número.

Emmett rodó los ojos como si lo hubiera insultado.

—Déjame eso a mí. Solo quédate aquí y ten listo tu teléfono.

Abrí la boca para preguntar qué es lo que iba a hacer, pero luego pensé la respuesta en un instante.

Iba a meterse en los expedientes de los estudiantes.

No sé cómo lo hace. Bueno, yo sabía conocimientos básicos de hacking, pero mi conocimiento no era tan amplio. Emmett, por otro lado, de algún modo sabía cómo entrar y salir del sistema de seguridad de la universidad sin ser descubierto.

—Aquí lo tienes. —El maestro del hacking entró a la habitación diez minutos después con un pedazo de papel en las manos—. El número de teléfono de Isabella Marie Higginbotham-Swan.

—Gracias. —Acepté el papel—. No miraste nada más acerca de ella, ¿cierto?

—Claro que no —bufó Emmett—. Sé mi ética respecto a la computadora. Lo único en lo que puse atención fue en su nombre y su número. Palabra de scout.

—Nunca fuiste un boy scout —murmuré mientras miraba los números en mi mano—. Y, ¿este es? No estás jodiéndome, ¿verdad?

—Hombre —jadeó en una exagerada ofensa—. Me tomo los asuntos del corazón muy en serio. Sí, ese es su número real… o al menos el que está en su expediente. Ella lo pudo haber cambiado, pero nunca lo sabrás hasta que la llames.

—De acuerdo. —Tomé un profundo respiro—. Hagamos esto.

—Atrápala, chico. —Em palmeó mi hombro—. Estaré en la sala de estar cuando termines. Quiero saber cómo fueron las cosas.

—Sí, seguro —contesté vagamente

Una vez que la puerta se cerró con un fuerte clic, me dije a mí mismo que había que ser un hombre y comencé a marcar.

 _«Esto es todo»,_ pensé con ansiedad para mí cuando los números habían sido marcados y el teléfono estaba en mi oreja _. «Por todos los cielos, ¿qué estás haciendo, Edward? ¿Qué si este ya no es su número? Es más seguro si solo le mandas un...»_

 _—¿Hola?_

—Hola. —Me forcé a mí mismo a calmarme—. ¿Eres Bella Swan?

 _«Por favor, por el amor de todo lo que es santo, di que sí»._

 _—Sí._

Gracias, Jesús.

 _—_ Oh, perfecto. Comenzaba a preocuparme que esta cosa no estuviera actualizada —me reí con nerviosismo—. Como sea, espero que no te importe que te llame tan temprano. Er, soy Edward, por cierto.

 _—¿Edward?_ —repitió Bella en un adorable tono confuso—. _Edward, ¿como… Edward Cullen?_

Por un segundo me pregunté cuántos Edward conocía.

—Sí.

— _Santa mierda_ —exclamó—. _Quiero decir, uh, hola. Um, ¿cómo estás?_

Contuve mi risa, pero no pude evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por mi rostro.

Oh sí, Bella Swan definitivamente era mi tipo de chica.

* * *

 **El tan esperado EPOV está aquí *lanza confeti***

 **¿Qué les pareció este primer vistazo a la mente de Edward? no sé ustedes, pero a mí me encantó, este chico es adorable :3**

 **Dejen su opinión en sus reviews y nos leemos mañana en el PENÚLTIMO capítulo de 'Play'.**

 **¡Hasta mañana!**

 **xx**


	21. Capítulo 20

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _RRose._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

 **POV Bella.**

—¿Cuáles dijiste que eran los nombres de sus padres?

—Oh y, ¿qué es lo que hacen?

Sonreí un poco para mí mientras el taxi que nos llevaba al restaurante se movía de nuevo al ponerse la luz verde. Estábamos a una semana de la ceremonia de graduación de Edward y ambos pensamos que sería una buena idea que nuestros padres finalmente se conocieran.

Sorpresivamente, no estaba preocupada porque ellos no se llevaran bien. Sabía que Carlisle y Esme los amarían y mis propios padres estaban emocionados, sus constantes preguntas eran un gran indicio.

—Su mamá, Esme, es una diseñadora de interiores —contesté—. Y su papá, Carlisle, maneja una firma de contabilidad en Chicago.

—¿Una diseñadora de interiores? Oh, nos llevaremos bien por completo. —Mamá aplaudió con emoción—. Sabes, he estado pensando en redecorar la casa. Pintar los gabinetes de la cocina con un color más brillante, remplazar esa horrible alfombra de la sala de estar, quizás convertir la habitación de invitados en un cuarto para el bebé… —Me miró con expectación.

—Mamá, no estoy embarazada.

—Lo sé, bebé, lo sé. Es solo que quiero estar preparada. Además, ¿has visto lo adorables que son las cosas para bebés ahora? Desearía que hubieran estado disponibles cuando naciste. Aunque, hashtag retroceso a los murales que pinté en tus paredes, eran completamente adorables.

 _Estoy segura que Nana Cullen amaría tener una razón para pintar esos murales,_ pensé, mis labios curvándose en una sonrisa. Ella, Rose, Lauren, Emmett, Alice y Jasper se unirían a nosotros esta noche.

El resto del camino en el taxi estuvo lleno de preguntas acerca de los Cullen. ¿De dónde eran originalmente? ¿Edward tenía hermanos? ¿Cuántos años tenían? Mamá incluso preguntó acerca de sus colores de cabello.

La inquisición solo terminó cuando el taxi se detuvo frente al Hilton.

—Guau. —Los ojos de mamá se ensancharon mientras viajaban por el elegante lobby mientras entrábamos al lugar—. ¿ _Aquí_ es donde cenaremos?

—Sí. Fue sugerencia de Carlisle y Alice lo aprobó —dije con un encogimiento de hombros—. Aparentemente, tienen pizzas hechas en hornos de leña que están "para morirse".

—Para morirse o no, este lugar se ve caro —comentó papá—. ¿Qué… tan rica es la familia de Edward, exactamente?

—Er… —Me rasqué la nuca—. ¿Mucho?

Papá gimió y mamá parecía preocupada.

—¿En serio? Pero… son agradables, ¿cierto? No estoy diciendo que toda la gente rica es odiosa, pero…

—No te preocupes, lo son. Agradables, quiero decir —dije. Una ola de _déjà vu_ me invadió, aunque antes era yo la que necesitaba que la hicieran sentir mejor—. Creo que de verdad les van a agradar.

—Eso está bien —exhaló ella—. Porque apestaría por completo que no pudiéramos ser amigos de ellos. Es decir, ¿te imaginas lo raras que serían las reuniones familiares? Totalmente incómodas, ¿verdad?

—Puedo imaginarlo —reí. Nos detuvimos en el elevador y subimos hacia Herb N´Kirchen, donde el anfitrión nos saludó con entusiasmo. De acuerdo a él, Edward le dio una muy precisa descripción acerca de nosotros y cualquier invitado de los Cullen debía recibir el trato VIP.

—¿Ya están aquí? —pregunté. El último mensaje de Edward había llegado hacía quince minutos y era uno casual diciéndome que no tenía un solo par de calcetines correctos.

—Sí, señorita. Están en la mesa del chef. —Señaló para que lo siguiéramos a través de las mesas del salón principal y un pequeño pasillo—. La señorita Brandon y el señor Whitlock no han llegado, pero me aseguraré de guiarlos cuando lleguen.

Asentí en agradecimiento justo en el momento en el que vi a mi futura familia.

—¡Bella! —Edward fue el primero en saludarme. Se levantó de su asiento y me dio un casto beso en los labios—. Hola, cariño.

—Hola —saludé de vuelta mientras mis manos iban hacia sus fuertes bíceps. Él los flexionó a propósito, haciéndome reír y lo besé de nuevo.

La tos de papá y la risa de mamá hicieron que nos separáramos unos centímetros. Mis mejillas ardieron, pero Edward seguía sonriendo cuando se giró hacia ellos.

—Charlie, Renée. Es bueno verlos de nuevo.

—También a ti, hijo. —Papá estiró su mano para saludarlo—. Oh y, felicidades, por cierto. ¿Cuándo es la gran ceremonia?

—La próxima semana. Y gracias. —Edward sonrió.

—Tus padres deben de estar muy orgullosos.

—Lo están. —Se giró para mirar a la mesa detrás de nosotros—. Hablando de ellos, debería presentarlos. Chicos, ellos son Charlie y Renée, los padres de Bella. Renée y Charlie, ella es mi mamá, Esme, mi papá, Carlisle, mis hermanas Rose y Lauren y mi abuela. Oh, y el chico enorme es Emmett.

Muchos saludos y «es bueno conocerlos» fueron intercambiados en la mesa mientras nos acomodábamos en nuestros asientos.

 _Esto debe ser interesante._

* * *

—Y, Esme —comenzó mamá después de que un caro aperitivo de pan fuera dejado en la mesa—. Bella me dijo que eres ¿diseñadora de interiores?

—Oh, sí. Manejo un negocio en Chicago —asintió Esme—. No es algo grande, solamente operamos de manera local, pero lo disfruto demasiado. ¿Qué hay de ti, Renée?

—No tengo un trabajo en realidad, pero me gusta vender algunas de mis cosas tejidas en Etsy. —Mamá se encogió de hombros con modestia.

—¿Tejido? Guau, no puedo creer que hable con una persona que comparte el hobby. —Esme se inclinó con emoción—. Nunca logré que una de mis chicas se interesara en eso.

—Mamá, estoy segura que ya habíamos quedado de acuerdo en que yo no estoy hecha para las labores domésticas —dijo Rosalie con una risa.

—Además, después de que casi le saco el ojo a Edward con una de las agujas, pensé que habíamos acordado en que yo no debería probar el tejido de nuevo —añadió Lauren. Edward, involuntariamente, se estremeció junto a mí ante el recuerdo, haciendo reír a todos.

—Bueno, ustedes dos pueden lucir la ropa. —Mamá palmeó la mano de Rosalie—. No importa que no sepan hacerla.

—Hablando de hacer ropa, ¿dónde está Alice? —Edward apretó mi mano—. ¿Te ha enviado un mensaje?

Saqué mi teléfono para revisarlo.

—Nope, nada. Quizás ella y Jasper olvidaron el camino hacia acá o algo así.

—¿Jasper? —dijeron al mismo tiempo papá y Lauren, pero en tonos completamente diferentes. Papá tenía la ceja arqueada, y de repente recordé cómo amenazó a Jasper la última vez que se vieron. Lauren, por el otro lado, tenía una expresión de nerviosa anticipación en su rostro.

Carlisle miró de mi padre a su hija.

—¿Lauren?

—No te preocupes por eso, papá —dijo Lauren. Ella se apresuró a sacar un polvo compacto de su bolsa y comenzó a mirar su reflejo en el pequeño espejo—. Oye, Rose, ¿tienes un poco de máscara que me puedas prestar?

—Oh, aquí vamos. —Rosalie rodó los ojos, pero la pasó su bolsa.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Estaba desconcertada—. ¿Qué está mal con Jasper?

—Nada está mal con él. Lauren solamente tiene un enamoramiento —anunció Emmett con fuerza, haciendo que la pobre Lauren se sonrojara—. La descubrí viendo su Facebook ayer.

—Cállate. No, no es cierto —insistió Lauren con vehemencia.

—¿Cómo lo conoces? —pregunté—. Es decir, ¿se han visto antes o…?

—No. Um, Alice me añadió como amiga unos días atrás y yo… me topé con el perfil de Jasper. —Lauren se movía inquieta—. Y la única razón por la que me quedé ahí es porque me gusta la música de su banda.

—Seguro. Es eso en lo que estás realmente interesada —rio Emmett—. ¿Qué no tienes ya un novio? ¿Ese chico, Tyler?

—¿Hay uno nuevo? —preguntó Carlisle con calma, aunque podía escuchar el tono protector de sus palabras—. No estaba informado de eso.

—No importa, algo acerca de Jasper significa problemas para mí —dijo Charlie con brusquedad.

Esme y mamá, automáticamente regañaron a sus respectivos esposos mientras Lauren parecía como si quisiera ser tragada por la tierra. Todo lo que podía hacer era reírme por lo absurdo de la situación.

—Bueno, yo no tengo un problema con que mi pequeña Laurie tenga novio —habló Nana Cullen—. Tú sigue buscando, cariño. No llegué a tu abuelo sin antes pasar por unos cuantos pretendientes.

—Ma —gimió Carlisle al mismo tiempo en el que el tema de la discusión llegaba.

—Hola, lamentamos llegar tan tarde. —Alice entró en la habitación con Jasper siguiéndola. Ella les dio a mamá y papá un beso en la mejilla antes de darme a mí y a Rosalie un abrazo—. El tráfico era una perra y nuestro conductor, aparentemente, no nos entendió y nos llevó al otro lado de la ciudad. —Se dejó caer en su asiento—. Como sea, ¿de qué nos perdimos?

Nos quedamos en silencio y simplemente la miramos. Afortunadamente, Alice siendo Alice, ignoró o no se dio cuenta de la incomodidad y, en su lugar, me recordó presentarla a ella y Jasper al resto de los Cullen que no conocían.

Por supuesto, cuando mencioné a Lauren, la hermana menor de Edward se sonrojó y saludó con timidez.

—No sé si debería encontrar divertido o perturbador el hecho de que a mi hermana le guste Jasper —susurró Edward en mi oído—. Por cierto, ¿por qué tu papá odia tanto a Jasper?

—Sabes, no tengo ni idea —susurré de vuelta—. Es decir, él nunca tuvo un problema contigo.

—Eso es porque yo soy un buen chico. —Edward sonrió.

Bufé.

—Si él realmente piensa eso, es porque probablemente no ha visto uno de tus videos. —Lo codeé a manera de broma—. Como el último que subiste.

—Oye, estoy seguro que si alguna vez lo ve, apreciará mis habilidades para el twerking*.

Reí bajito.

—Estoy segura que sí.

—Edward. —La fuerte voz de Nana Cullen nos sacó de nuestra burbuja—. ¿Lo que están diciendo es verdad? ¿No te casarás aún?

—Nana, ya hablamos de esto —habló Edward con paciencia—. Me tengo que ir por unos meses y Bella estará ocupada con la escuela.

—Pero tienes a todas estas personas que quieren ayudar. Esme, Renée, Alice… ¿esto es por el dinero? Yo pagaré por todo, si así lo quieres.

—Ma, eso no será necesario —apaciguó Carlisle a su madre—. Y si Edward y Bella quieren esperar, entonces también esperaremos.

Nana Cullen hizo una mueca y se hundió en su asiento.

—Quizás puedas tomar prestado al Sr. Jiggles por un tiempo —sugirió Rose.

—Los gatos no servirán —suspiró Nana Cullen—. Aunque los gatitos… los gatitos pueden funcionar…

Mientras Nana Cullen pensaba en eso, mis padres nos miraron con curiosidad.

—Ella realmente quiere bisnietos —contestó Esme a su pregunta no expresada—. Saben cómo son las personas mayores. Emocionadas por ver a la familia crecer tanto como fuera posible.

—Lo entiendo. —Mamá asintió con lentitud. Toda la mesa se quedó en silencio hasta que papá tosió y decidió cambiar el tema.

—Er, y ¿te gustan los deportes, Carlisle?

* * *

Después del repentino ataque de Nana Cullen por no tener bebés que consentir en un futuro cercano, pensé que el resto de la noche sería completamente incómoda.

Sin embargo, estaba equivocada y todo era gracias a papá.

Después de abrir el tema de los deportes, Carlisle y Emmett, ambos grandes fans del fútbol americano y el hockey, inmediatamente se unieron a la conversación. Incluso Jasper se incorporó después de un rato. No tomó mucho tiempo para que estuvieran completamente inmersos, lo que dejó a Alice conversando con Rosalie y Lauren, y mi mamá intercambiando historias con Esme y Nana Cullen.

—Bueno, esto está funcionando de maravilla —dijo Edward con felicidad. Sus ojos viajaron por la mesa—. Aunque, estoy preocupado porque nuestras madres estén hablando de historias de la infancia embarazosas.

—¿Tienes alguna por la que estés preocupado? —pregunté.

—No particularmente. Aunque, pensándolo bien, recuerdo que tenía un unicornio de peluche llamado Winslow —me dijo—. Estoy seguro de que lo llevé como cita al baile de preescolar.

—Todas las niñas debieron estar celosas —bromeé.

—Oh, puedes apostar que sí. Fue un día triste cuando lo perdí en uno de los shows de talentos de Rosalie. Afortunadamente, Nana Cullen llegó al rescate y me dio al Sr. Jiggles.

—Así que, ¿el Sr. Jiggles es tu mascota?

—Oficialmente, sí. Básicamente es la mascota de la familia, pero soy el único que puede disciplinarlo adecuadamente.

—Cómo pude olvidarlo, _¿"Deutschland"?_ —reí.

Edward rio conmigo.

— _"Deutschland"_ es muy importante. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Algunas historias embarazosas que quieres que tu futuro esposo sepa?

—Hmm, déjame ver. —Recordé mis memorias de la infancia que fueran graciosas y aquellas que eran simplemente mortificantes—. En algún momento, estaba asustada de mi tío Peter.

—¿Qué? —La incredulidad en el rostro de Edward era divertida—. ¿Cómo pasó eso?

—Bueno, cuando era niña, él viajaba mucho y cuando volvió, recuerdo que tenía esta enorme barba y bigote. No lo reconocí para nada y, cuando trató de abrazarme, grité horriblemente alto. No pude estar cerca de él hasta que se rasuró.

—Huh. —Edward comenzó a acariciar su barbilla, en donde su barba estaba creciendo—. ¿Preferirías que yo me afeitara?

Mi mano se estiró para acariciar su áspera barba.

—Te amo con o sin barba —dije con honestidad. Edward me regaló una hermosa sonrisa antes de inclinarse para capturar sus labios con los míos.

—Aww, ¿no son adorables? —escuché a mamá canturrear. La atención hizo que Edward y yo nos separáramos—. ¡Amo demasiado su ship!

—Um, gracias, Renée. —Las orejas de Edward se pusieron rojas mientras Rosalie y Lauren reían.

—Sabes, escucho que muchos de mis pasantes dicen esa palabra —dijo Carlisle—. ¿Qué es lo que significa?

—Creo que significa que le gusta una pareja o algo así —ofreció papá—. Eso es lo que entiendo escuchando a Renée.

—De hecho, eso es bastante cierto —asintió Lauren—. Estoy sorprendida de que conozca el lenguaje fangirl, señora Swan.

—De verdad, cariño. Es Renée —le dijo mamá—. Y claro que conozco el lenguaje. Estoy hashtag en onda, ¿sabes?

* * *

El resto de la velada pasó de maravilla con todos pasando un buen rato. No había necesidad de decir eso porque, para cuando se sirvió el postre, mamá y Esme se llamaban Mae y Nae entre ellas, y papá y Carlisle habían hecho planes tentativos para ir a ver un juego pronto.

Alice y Jasper se llevaban genial con Rosalie, Lauren y Emmett, por supuesto, Lauren aún se sonrojaba cuando Jasper le hablaba.

Y en cuanto mí, solamente estaba feliz de ver que mi familia y la de Edward se llevaban bien.

—Me gustaría proponer un brindis. —Carlisle se puso de pie con su copa en alto—. Por la familia, los nuevos amigos, oportunidades y buenos momentos como estos.

—¡Y por los bisnietos! —añadió Nana Cullen—. No pueden olvidar eso.

—Claro —rio Carlisle—. Y bisnietos.

—Pero no tan pronto. —Papá nos dio a Edward y a mí una mirada, ganándose risas por toda la mesa.

—¡Salud! —Todos levantamos nuestras copas y bebimos por el prometedor futuro que estaba frente a nosotros.

* * *

 ***Twerking:** Se conoce como twerking o twerk, a la palabra del inglés que designa el acto de bailar provocativamente, con movimientos pélvicos sensuales, muy semejante al perreo del reguetón.

* * *

 **¡Feliz miércoles!**

 **Estamos muy cerca del final, tan cerca que el siguiente capítulo es el último :( así que prepárense para decirle adiós a esta historia *llora***

 **Pero por lo mientras tenemos este lindo capítulo, en donde por fin las dos familias se conocieron y, como leemos, se llevaron muy bien :D**

 **¿Les gustó este encuentro? dejen sus opiniones en sus reviews ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos el sábado con el gran final de 'Play, Pause, Repeat'!**

 **xx**


	22. Capítulo 21

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _RRose._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

 **POV Bella.**

—¡Jiggy! _¡Deutschland!_

Dejé de dibujar y miré con exasperación a la pequeña bola de pelos que brincó a mi mesa. Grandes ojos azules me miraron por un rato, pero después de que los miré, Jiggy maulló y volvió al piso.

—Te nombré bien, pequeño —reí para mí y reajusté mi trípode. Cuando Nana Cullen me dio un gatito unos días atrás, el primer pensamiento que tuve fue lo mucho que la adorable bola de pelos se parecía al Sr. Jiggles con los patrones en su largo pelaje. Eso fue lo que me hizo nombrarlo como la mascota de los Cullen.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como traje a Jiggles Junior —o solo Jiggy— a casa, descubrí que, en términos de personalidad, era igual que su tocayo.

Encontraba felicidad en saltar en las cosas y tirar todo a su alrededor. Ya tendría una cámara rota y mi último mural estaría completamente cubierto de pequeñas huellas con pintura si la palabra de regaño del original Sr. Jiggles no hubiera funcionado.

Gracias a Dios por Alemania.

Después de arreglar las botellas de pintura que Jiggy había tirado, continué con el cuadro en el que estaba trabajando para mi nuevo canal de YouTube.

Ya había pensado en subir videos de arte con anterioridad, pero, en ese entonces, no estaba lista para exponerme de esa manera. Ahora, gracias a los ánimos de Edward y Angela, ForksintheStudio estaba en línea y activo. Aún subía videos en mi canal original de cocina, claro, pero se sentía bien tener otra forma de expresar mi creatividad.

Cerca de una hora después, terminé el cuadro y una vez que mi nombre estaba firmado en la esquina y que me despedí de mis suscriptores, apagué la cámara y me apresuré hacia la computadora. Edward y yo teníamos planeada una llamada de Skype en unos minutos, y por ninguna razón me la perdería.

Aunque apenas llevaba dos meses fuera, ya lo extrañaba demasiado. Incluso lloré hasta quedarme dormida la noche en que se fue. Por supuesto, no le dije de este pequeño incidente para no distraerlo, pero en ocasiones era difícil mantener una fachada valiente.

Afortunadamente, nuestras llamadas de Skype, que eran dos veces a la semana, venían al rescate.

—Hola, cariño —saludó Edward cuando la llamada entró. Su mano acomodó sus mechones cobrizos, los que habían crecido desde la última vez que hablé con él.

—Hola —sonreí—. ¿Cómo está Washington?

—Bien —respondió—. Estamos empezando con el diseño de los personajes, lo que es muy… complicado. Desearía que pudieras enviarme algo de tu arte vudú para que pudiera hacer un avatar lindo.

—Tienes el talento suficiente para lograrlo, estoy segura. ¿Qué tipo de personaje estás creando, de todas maneras?

—Bueno, traté de hacer un chico inspirado en Tekken el otro día, pero no pude lograr hacer el cabello, así que cambié completamente de idea y decidí hacer el personaje de una chica.

—Una chica, ¿huh? —Arqueé una ceja ligeramente—. Déjame adivinar: lo siguiente que harás será la física para cuando los pechos salten.

—¿Física de pechos? Claro que no —bufó Edward y rodó los ojos—. Para ser honesto, estoy más preocupado por el trasero.

La risa que solté fue tan fuerte que Jiggy saltó lejos de la bola de estambre con la que estaba jugando.

—Me retracto, entonces. Olvidé que eres un hombre de traseros.

—Solo si es el tuyo, cariño. Solo si es el tuyo.

—Ah. Bueno, estoy feliz de saber que mi trasero te sirvió de inspiración en algún momento.

Edward rio, pero después de un tiempo, su rostro se suavizó.

—Toda tú serviste como mi inspiración, de hecho. Espera. —Sus ojos dejaron la cámara por un momento y escuché el sonido de clics en el mouse.

Un nuevo email llegó a mi bandeja de entrada segundos después. Después de revisarlo, resultó ser de Edward. Mirando con duda hacia la pantalla, abrí el mensaje e instantáneamente jadeé en sorpresa. La imagen que el email contenía era de… mí.

Bueno, era CGI* pero, en serio, después de solamente mirarlo una vez, era fácil ver quién se supone que era el personaje. El cabello, la forma de los ojos… incluso las orejas, que eran ligeramente más largas, estaban en su lugar para capturar como me veía.

—Edward... —Luché para encontrar las palabras correctas—. Edward, esta… esta soy yo.

—Lo es —asintió Edward—. Lo empecé ayer en la mañana, así que aún necesito trabajarlo, especialmente con los detalles, el color y eso, pero será mejor. Puedo...

—Me veo hermosa aquí.

Una exhalación de alivio escapó de los labios de Edward.

—Aún más en la vida real.

—¿Así es cómo en verdad me ves?

—Lo es. Eres hermosa, Bella.

—Guau. —Continué mirando la imagen que me envió. Aún estaba impresionada de que Edward hiciera algo tan extraordinario para mí—. Esto es asombroso, Edward. Muchas gracias.

—Me alegro que te guste. Me alegro _demasiado_ , en realidad, porque estaba pensado… —Edward dudó un poco antes de continuar—. Dado que Em se quedará con el juego en el que ambos trabajamos el semestre pasado, he estado pensando en hacer mi propio juego con la protagonista siendo como… bueno, como tú.

Mis ojos se ensancharon.

—¿En verdad quieres hacer eso?

—Eres la perfecta inspiración, cariño. Fuerte, hermosa, independiente, lista… te verías muy sexy sosteniendo una enorme metralleta…

Reí mientras me imaginaba una versión más sexy de mí misma, probablemente en ropa muy reveladora y sosteniendo una ruda metralleta sobre mi hombro.

—Y, ¿qué te parece la idea? —preguntó Edward—. ¿Estás bien con eso?

—¿Bien? Edward, me siento halagada —respondí con honestidad—. Es tan… extraordinario que quieras que sea parte de algo que sé es importante para ti.

Su sonrisa demostró su sinceridad.

—Estoy muy feliz de oírte decir eso. Ya tengo muchas ideas acerca de lo que quiero hacer.

—Bueno, creo que tu próxima idea debe ser cambiar la metralleta —dije con una falsa seriedad—. Quizás una gigante guadaña como la de Dante en _Infierno_.

—O quizás solamente el poder de destruir a tus enemigos con tus malos chistes. —Edward rio.

—Eso quizás pueda funcionar —dije—. Después de todo, el chiste es más potente que la espada, ¿cierto? O quizás deberíamos transformar tu idea original a un arma de chistes.

Edward rio con fuerza y no pude evitar unírmele. Después de calmarse, sonrió con suavidad antes de suspirar con tristeza.

—Te extraño, Bella.

—También te extraño. —Mis dedos trazaron sus apuestos rasgos, deseando con fuerza poder tocarlo a través de la pantalla—. Mucho, mucho.

—Dios, no puedo esperar para llegar a casa y hacerte mi esposa.

—Yo... ¡Jiggy!

—¿Qué? —Edward lucía obviamente confundido ante mi grito, pero tenía que enderezar mi webcam antes de explicarle. De algún modo, Jiggy se las arregló para trepar a la repisa para poder mover la pequeña cámara.

— _¡Deutschland!_ —lo regañé, y el mini Sr. Jiggles saltó a mi escritorio.

— _¿Deutschland?_ —Ahora Edward sonaba aún más confundido—. ¿Estás cuidando al gato de mi familia o algo así?

—No —dije, recordando de repente que Edward aún no sabía de mi nuevo gatito—. Um, eso me recuerda. Quiero presentarte a alguien. —Gentilmente levanté al gato para que pudiera verlo a través de la cámara—. Este es Jiggy.

Rápidamente le expliqué acerca de cómo había adquirido una nueva mascota cuando Nana Cullen llegó de sorpresa el jueves pasado con una jaula para gato. Afortunadamente, también llegó con todo lo necesario para cuidar a un gato, así que no estaba tan perdida.

—Increíble —se maravilló Edward—. Así que ella realmente pudo criar a esos gatos en Chicago, ¿huh?

—Aparentemente —reí—. Ella dijo que nos ayudaría a practicar. Ya sabes, para cuando haya un bebé.

—Eso lo explica. Aunque, me pregunto. ¿Por qué dártelo ahora? —preguntó Edward—. No me malentiendas, no tengo problema con tener una mascota por ahí, pero ni siquiera te has mudado a nuestro apartamento. Y yo no estoy por ahí para ayudarte a cuidarlo. Si él es similar al Sr. Jiggles, definitivamente es inquieto.

Dado que Edward ya era dueño del departamento al que él y Emmett se habían mudado después de la graduación, y ya que éste se encontraba viajando con Rosalie, Edward y yo decidimos que viviríamos ahí hasta que me graduara o hasta que nos mudáramos a otro lugar. Me estaba quedando con Alice hasta que los cuatro meses de separación terminaran.

—Estoy bien, en realidad. —Dejé a Jiggy en mi regazo—. Es un poco juguetón, pero me gusta tenerlo aquí. Es una gran compañía, especialmente ahora que paso mucho tiempo sola.

—¿Pasas mucho tiempo sola? ¿Acaso Alice no está ahí?

 _Mierda,_ me golpeé mentalmente. Sí, Alice estaba pasando más y más tiempo en el apartamento de Jasper que en el nuestro, pero realmente no quería que Edward se enterara. Sabía que se preocuparía demasiado y, juzgando por la expresión en su rostro, eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

—Técnicamente, Alice vive aquí, sí —respondí con cautela—. Es solo que se queda en casa de Jasper… más seguido, eso es todo. No es gran cosa.

Podía ver que Edward quería responder algo pero, afortunadamente, dejó el tema.

El resto de la llamada hablamos de temas más ligeros, de cómo iba la escuela, los personajes interesantes en Nintendo, y nuestros últimos videos. Edward estaba haciendo una serie de videoblogs cortos acerca de su tiempo en Washington, pero, naturalmente, aún subía un montón de contenido gamer.

—Ya que _Witcher 3_ se acabó, creo que comenzaré con _Until Dawn_ la siguiente semana. O tal vez con algo extremadamente sangriento, pero tengo dudas con eso —confesó Edward.

—Sangre y tripas en la pantalla nunca te ha detenido —le dije—. Lo que me recuerda, _Mortal Kombat_ llegó ayer para que nosotros podamos tener un duelo final. ¿Qué dices, Takeda? ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?

—Claro. —Se estiró por su controlador y sonrió—. Prepárate para perder, Sub-Zero.

Una vez que el juego se cargó, Edward y yo nos enfocamos en el juego y nos enfrentamos en una batalla de humor, destreza con los dedos y malas palabras. Gané el segundo y el tercer round de la batalla por un milagro, así que estaba esperando la revancha. Lo que obtuve en su lugar fue a Edward mirando a su reloj antes de mirarme con disculpa.

—Lo siento, cariño. —Sonaba arrepentido—. Sabes que me encantaría la revancha, pero no me di cuenta del tiempo. Me tengo que ir.

—Oh. —La decepción me llenó en un instante pero traté de que no se notara.

—Es solo que tengo planes con los otros chicos para cenar y...

—No, no, lo entiendo —le aseguré—. Ya es hora de cenar allá, ¿cierto? Tengo que dejarte comer.

—Cierto. Sí. —Edward se rascó la nuca—. Hablaremos de nuevo pronto, lo prometo. Y no creas que no quiero una revancha.

Reí.

—Estaré esperando por eso.

Nos despedimos y después de más disculpas y de algunos "te amo", estaba sola de nuevo.

Suspiré mientras me desconectaba de Skype y vagaba por internet por un rato. Nada interesante pasaba en Twitter, ningún juego me interesaba y el internet estaba muy lento para poder descargar alguna película.

Fue así como terminé en YouTube y, específicamente, en el canal de CULLEngage.

Una involuntaria sonrisa se formó en mi rostro mientras veía los videos de Edward. Su búsqueda por el juego más escalofriante constantemente lo dejaba muy asustado, lo cual era algo muy entretenido de ver. Aunque, sin importar lo divertido que era, no pude evitar extrañarlo más y desear que estuviera conmigo.

El sentimiento solo creció cuando volví a ver nuestras colaboraciones.

 _«Desearía poder estar en ese momento ahora»,_ pensé con melancolía para mí. _«Si tan solo Edward y yo estuviéramos en un video infinito. Sin finales, sin pausas y sin cortes»._

 _Es terrible que eso no sea posible. Y no pueden estar juntos las veinticuatro horas del día los siete días de la semana. El hombre tiene que respirar, ¿sabes?_

 _«Lo sé, lo sé. Yo solo… lo extraño»._

 _Yo también, hermana. Yo también._

Sintiéndome cansada de repente, abandoné cualquier otro plan que tuviera para mí y me dirigí a la cama.

* * *

La sensación de algo increíblemente cálido cubriendo mi cuerpo me despertó horas después. Primero, pensé que era Jiggy, pero no había manera de que él pudiera cubrir tanta superficie. Además, podía ver su dormida forma en una silla cercana.

 _¿Entonces qué —o quién— estaba en la cama conmigo?_

Inmediatamente traté de girarme para descubrirlo hasta que el sonido de una voz muy familiar hizo que me congelara.

—Bella —gruñó Edward—. Deja de retorcerte tanto. Casi me golpeaste en las bolas.

—Lo siento, lo siento —me disculpé con rapidez, aunque aún no superaba mi sorpresa—. Yo… um… ¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

—Estás aquí.

—Lo estoy.

—¿Cómo…?

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron y una lenta sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Entrelazó nuestros dedos antes de hablar.

—Realmente no salí antes. Necesitaba una buena excusa para que no sospecharas que planeaba volar hasta acá para sorprenderte.

—Cualquier excusa hubiera servido, en realidad —le dije. La felicidad me recorrió mientras asimilaba el hecho de que Edward estaba aquí. Conmigo. No pude evitarlo, me lancé a sus brazos y lo besé hasta que ambos estábamos sin respiración.

—¿Cómo lo lograste? ¿Y cuánto puedes quedarte?

—Fue fácil, en realidad —murmuró Edward con nuestros labios aun tocándose—. Todo lo que tuve que hacer fue pedir un fin de semana libre. Sin embargo, tengo que volar de vuelta la mañana del lunes.

—No importa. Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí. —Enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Bienvenido a casa.

—Es bueno estar de vuelta. —Me acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. Luces cansada, cariño.

Me encogí de hombros mientras pasaba mi dedo por su rostro.

—Tienes círculos debajo de tus ojos, también. ¿No has estado durmiendo bien?

—Han sido unos dos meses muy estresantes —suspiró—. Pero puedo descansar con más tranquilidad ahora que puedo dormir contigo en mis brazos de nuevo.

—Probablemente deberíamos hacer eso ahora —sugerí mientras él bostezaba. Quería hablar más y quizás hacer un poco de acrobacias en la cama, pero él lucía tan cansado—. Después de todo, tenemos un fin de semana juntos.

—De acuerdo —sonrió Edward. Él se relajó en la almohada y me miró—. Te amo, Bella.

—También te amo.

Mientras estaba en los brazos de Edward esa noche y escuchaba su tranquila respiración, pensé más en la analogía que había hecho antes. Tan cursi como sonara, nuestra historia de amor era como un video de YouTube, uno del que nuestros suscriptores estaban al tanto y uno que, con orgullo, pusimos dentro de nuestras listas de "videos subidos".

Seguro, quizás no sea el mejor y a un montón de personas quizás no les guste, pero una cosa era segura: era un video que nunca _pausaría_ sino que siempre le pondría _play_ y siempre lo _repetiría_.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***CGI** (digital creation of moving images): animación por computadora.

* * *

 **Y así es como llegamos al final de esta historia *llora***

 **´Play, Pause, Repeat' es una de las historias que más me ha gustado traducir, así que es muy triste ver que ya llegamos al final :(**

 **Respondiendo dudas... No, no hay secuela; no, no hay epílogo... pero... hay outtakes y un EPOV restante *lanza confeti*, éstos se irán publicando a lo largo de la siguiente semana así que, por una semana más, tendremos todavía esta bonita historia.**

 **Por lo mientras, ¿qué les pareció este final? ¿les gustó?, ¿era lo que esperaban?, ¿les dieron ganas de ser youtubers? (admito que a mi sí pero se me pasaron cuando recordé que soy pésima frente a una cámara, lol)**

 **Me gustaría mucho que dejaran su review con sus opiniones de la historia en general :3**

 **Por ahora, me despido y manténganse al pendiente en el grupo y por aquí para noticias de futuras traducciones ;)**

 **¡Ha sido un placer y nos leemos la próxima vez!**

 **xx**


	23. EPOV 2

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _RRose._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

* * *

 **POV Edward.**

Rosalie siempre me dijo que yo no me despertaba fácilmente, que ni siquiera una estampida podría despertarme una vez que estuviera profundamente dormido. Y aunque estaba de acuerdo con casi todo, había excepciones, como cuando iba tarde para una clase o cuando necesitaba terminar un proyecto urgente en la mañana.

Oh, y cuando me di cuenta que el padre policía de Bella estaba viéndome dormir.

—¡Jefe Swan! —Me desperté de pronto. De inmediato noté que Bella y yo aún estábamos muy juntos, así que rápidamente me aseguré de acomodarnos en una posición más decente. Seguramente fue un movimiento absurdo, pero me negaba a hacer la conversación aún más incómoda—. Señor, nos quedamos dormidos así, pero le juro, nada...

—Charlie, ¿averiguaste de dónde era ese ruido?

Renée bajó las escaleras en un antiguo camisón de pijama y una bufanda enredada alrededor de su cabeza. Probablemente hubiera sonreído ante su atuendo si no fuera por mi corazón latiendo a un millón de veces por minuto.

—Oh, no sabía que ustedes dos ya estaban despiertos. —Parpadeó en sorpresa y sonrió con calidez.

Abrí la boca para empezar con mis explicaciones y podía ver que Bella estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, sin embargo, el jefe Swan se nos adelantó.

—El ruido solo era la televisión, Ren. —Nos miró a los dos—. Aparentemente, Edward y Bella olvidaron apagarla.

—Olvidaron apa… espera, ¿se despertaron tan temprano solamente para ver televisión?

—No, ma. No podíamos dormir anoche y decidimos ver un par de películas —contestó Bella con una expresión avergonzada en su rostro—. La, uh, televisión se quedó encendida porque ambos nos quedamos dormidos a mitad de la noche.

Aunque eso era lo que había pasado, aún me sentía un poco nervioso de que ni Renée ni Charlie lo creerían. Afortunadamente, Renée asintió en entendimiento y no pareció para nada molesta.

—Oh, de acuerdo. —Sus ojos fueron hacia Bella sin ningún tipo de reservación—. Y ¿te sientes con ganas de hacer waffles, bebé? Sigo viendo por todo Pinterest estos posts acerca de waffles y me muero por probar uno ahora.

—Um. —Bella miró a su padre y luego a mí—. Sí, seguro. Puedo hacer waffles —sonrió y apretó mi mano antes de ir hacia la cocina con Renée. El jefe Swan me miró antes de seguirlas.

 _«Bueno»,_ gruñí internamente. _«Eso es simplemente maravilloso»._

* * *

—Voy a disculparme —declaré mientras Bella se ataba los zapatos.

—Um, ¿te perdono? —Pausó y me miró con extrañeza y diversión.

Rodé los ojos.

—No contigo. Con tu padre.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella—. No creo que esté enojado. Es decir, no nos dio un sermón o algo parecido, que es lo que hace cuando estoy en problemas. Solamente estaba… sorprendido, supongo.

—¿Por qué? Bueno, en primer lugar, por corromper a su pequeño ángel. —Mi mano automáticamente se fue a mi cabello y comencé a jalarlo—. Él probablemente piensa que te seduje para bajar y…

—Bien, bien. Cálmate, hombre. —Puso sus manos en mi pecho y me relajé significativamente—. Papá no está enojado, ¿de acuerdo? Y él no te odia. Deja de entrar en pánico.

La miré por un segundo, tratando de descubrir si estaba calmándome o si en verdad eran ciertas sus palabras. Por supuesto, mi inocente novia no expresaba nada más que honestidad en sus ojos. Suspiré en concesión.

—Tienes razón —le dije—. Tienes razón. Probablemente estoy exagerando todo esto.

—Suena como algo que yo haría —sonrió—. Y ¿"pequeño ángel"? Créeme, mis padres saben qué tan difícil fue criarme. No tienes que preocuparte por corromperme.

—No, supongo que no —reí y besé el tope de su cabeza.

La línea del ángel realmente era de mi papá después de que atrapó a Lauren escapándose con su primer novio un par de años atrás. Lee no era un chico tan horrible —probablemente solamente necesitaba ayuda para no vestirse como un patán— pero, como cualquier otro padre, papá se volvió loco cuando los vio besarse detrás del garaje. Líneas como "cómo te atreves a corromper a mi ángel" se dijeron y, para cuando todo terminó, Lee fue echado y Lauren estaba soltera de nuevo.

Sabía todo esto porque, como el buen hermano que era, lo escuché por la cocina para poder tener un poco de municiones para usar contra mi hermana pequeña en caso de que ella me amenazara por algo (créanme, eso ha pasado con anterioridad).

—Aun así creo que tengo que disculparme —continué—. Solamente por respeto. Y no quiero que nuestro tiempo en el lago sea tan incómodo como el desayuno.

Porque el desayuno había sido el epítome de lo incómodo, incluso con todos los chismes jugosos que Renée sabía de todas en su círculo de tejido.

—Tienes un punto ahí —coincidió Bella.

Bajamos las escaleras para encontrar al jefe revisando el equipo que llevaríamos al lago. Por un segundo consideré la idea de aplazar nuestra charla, pero sabía que, si la aplazaba más, sería aún más incómoda.

 _Ahora o nunca, Cullen._

Aclarándome la garganta, le inyecté a mi tono la cantidad de fuerza adecuada.

—¿Jefe Swan? ¿Puedo hablar con usted, señor?

* * *

Con una última sonrisa de apoyo de parte de Bella, seguí al jefe Swan al patio trasero, en donde estaban unas usadas sillas de jardín. Podía ver que Renée las redecoró con unas coloridas fundas.

El jefe se sentó en una y señaló la otra para que hiciera lo mismo.

—Señor —comencé después de una rápida organización de mis pensamientos—. Solamente quería disculparme por, uh, lo que pasó.

El jefe Swan arqueó una ceja hacia mí y su bigote se torció de nuevo.

—¿Tratas de decirme que lo que dijo Bella no es verdad?

—¡No! No, para nada —contesté—. Yo solo… sé que usted nos quería a Bella y a mí en habitaciones separadas mientras estemos aquí y nosotros… no terminamos haciendo eso. No era mi intención faltarle el respeto a sus reglas, señor.

El jefe no contestó de inmediato, pero, eventualmente, asintió.

—Gracias —dijo—. Y aprecio tu disculpa, Edward. Aunque realmente no había necesidad de hacerlo.

Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de mis labios. _Gracias, Jesús._

—¡Genial! Es decir, uh, realmente me alegro, señor. No quiero que nuestra relación se dañe. Estoy seguro que Bella quiere que nos llevemos bien, también.

—Hm. Eso quiere. —Se recargó en la silla y me miró con contemplación. Su mirada comenzó a afectarme después de un momento, haciendo que quisiera comenzar a mover mis manos y empezar a hacer beatbox*. Era algo que hacía en mis videos, sin embargo, me forcé a mí mismo a permanecer quieto y esperar; no parecía ser apropiado para la situación.

—Te preocupas por Bella. —El jefe Swan rompió el silencio con una afirmación, más que una pregunta.

—Lo hago —dije honestamente—. Sé que solamente hemos estado juntos por unos cuantos meses pero, ella es muy importante para mí. Yo… bueno, yo la amo.

No era la primera vez que admitía eso —Dios sabe cuántas noches me he pasado repitiéndolo en mi cabeza—, sin embargo, era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta. Siempre pensé que se lo diría a Bella antes que a alguien más, pero supongo que decírselo a su padre no estaba tan mal.

—Es bueno saber eso, Edward. Muy bueno —sonrió justo cuando una gran conmoción se escuchó dentro de la casa—. Creo que debemos entrar. Si queremos pasar tiempo en el lago, es mejor ponernos en marcha.

* * *

 ***Beatbox:** es la recreación de patrones de ritmo y los sonidos musicales usando sólo la boca, los labios y las cuerdas vocales.

* * *

 **Para las que querían saber de qué habían hablado Edward y Charlie... aquí lo tienen ;)**

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado, son muy bien apreciados :D**

 **¡Nos leemos el miércoles con el siguiente outtake de 'Play, Pause, Repeat'!**

 **xx**


	24. Outtake 1

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _RRose._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

* * *

 **Outtake 1**

 **POV Bella.**

—¿Qué hay, hermanos? Soy Edward y ¡bienvenidos a otro video de los Viernes! —saludó Edward con jovialidad al lente de la cámara—. Esta semana pensé que podíamos hacer un relajado video justo como en los viejos días. Oh, y Bella está conmigo, por cierto.

—Hola. Aquí estoy. ¿Cómo están? —saludé, pero me detuve abruptamente—. Debería detenerme; esta es una conversación de un solo lado.

—Esa probablemente es una buena idea —rio Edward—. La semana pasada, les pedí que mandaran preguntas por Twitter y Facebook con el hashtag "askbedward", y hoy, vamos a contestarlas. —Se giró hacia mí—. ¿Estás lista?

—Estoy asustada.

—Deberías estarlo. De acuerdo, aquí está la primera pregunta de Nathy.

* * *

 **Nathy CULLEngage Marzo 10, 2015 a las 9:02 p. m.**

Si ustedes pudieran ser alguna princesa de Disney, ¿quiénes serían? **#askbedward** saludos desde Brasil!

* * *

—Sin duda, yo sería Mérida —contestó Edward de inmediato—. Mi familia es originaria de Irlanda del Norte, y eso es… muy cercano a Escocia, supongo. Además, ella y yo tenemos prácticamente el mismo cabello.

—No te puedo discutir lo del cabello, pero ¿acaso ella no convirtió a su madre y hermanos en osos? —pregunté. La imagen mental de Esme, Rosalie y Lauren convertidas en feroces y peludas criaturas me hizo reír—. Sí, suena como algo que tú harías.

—Oye, Mérida es asombrosa. Tiene toda la vibra de "no necesito a un hombre" y es fantástica con la flecha y el arco. Ella seguro que sobreviviría a los Juegos del Hambre.

—Cierto, cierto —concedí—. Si yo fuera una princesa de Disney, creo que probablemente sería Blancanieves. Por mi piel, es la respuesta más obvia. Y ella era mi favorita cuando era niña.

—¿En serio? Yo te veo más como Bella —dijo Edward mientras analizaba mis facciones—. El nombre, el cabello…

—Y eso te haría la Bestia.

Edward parecía a punto de decir algo, pero cambió de opinión al último minuto.

—Cambié de opinión. Puedes ser Blancanieves.

—De acuerdo —reí—. Pasando a la siguiente pregunta de The Impossible Twins.

* * *

 **The Impossible Twins CULLEngage Marzo 11, 2015 a las 4:32 p. m.**

¡Hola Edward! Nuestra pregunta para ti y Forks in the Kitchen: si hubieran nacido del sexo opuesto, ¿cuáles serían sus nombres? **#askbedward**. Por cierto, sus videos son increíbles ^^

* * *

—Mi mamá puede contestar esto a la perfección, creo —dije—. Aparentemente, cuando estaba embarazada de mí, ella y papá pensaron que era un niño dado que me movía demasiado.

—¿Y qué nombre querían para tu versión de niño?

—BJ —admití. Edward comenzó a reír—. Bueno, era aparentemente el apodo para Brandon Jacob. Era eso o Richard, de todos modos.

—O Dick, para más corto. —Edward tenía lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos—. Dios, estoy tan agradecido de que seas una chica.

Reí con él.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tu mamá alguna vez planeó llamarte, no lo sé, Edwina Antonia o algo así?

—No, pero si Rosalie fuera el chico y yo la chica, yo me llamaría Rosalie, supongo —contestó—. Nana Cullen probablemente hubiera insistido en llamarme como ella, así que sería o Gertrude o Bernadine. —Se encogió de hombros—. Prosigamos, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

 **SuJaRi (a)sujari6**

 **(a)ForksintheKitchen (a)CULLEngage** ¿quién es más fabuloso? **#askbedward**

* * *

 **XxPurplelovexX (a)puhhple**

 **#askbedward** en una batalla de fabulosidad, ¿QUIÉN GANARÍA? **(a)CULLEngage vs (a)ForksintheKitchen**

* * *

 **Read &write (a)Ninkita**

Para **#askbedward** : ¿quién entre tú y bella es el individuo más fabuloso?

* * *

Edward bufó después de leer los tuits.

—Hermanos, ¿realmente necesitan preguntar eso? La respuesta es _tan_ obvia. —Se señaló a sí mismo mientras murmuraba un "yo" con claridad.

—Tiene razón, de hecho —asentí a la cámara con una risa. El chiste en casi toda la sección de comentarios de los videos de Edward era sobre él siendo el fabuloso senpai Cullen que jamás te notaría. No había manera en la que pudiera negar eso.

—Pero tú tienes el título de la más hermosa. —Besó mi mejilla.

—Aw. —Lo besé en los labios—. ¿Nos vamos a quedar con lo cursi?

—Bueno, es verdad. —Besó mi mandíbula, haciéndome sonrojar con el PDA que estábamos mostrando.

—Quizás deberíamos contestar la siguiente pregunta antes de que esto se vuelva una mala película porno.

—Eso nos daría más vistas.

Edward y yo continuamos con las preguntas hasta que tuvimos un poco más de diez minutos de material. No conté el número de preguntas que contestamos, pero juzgando por el dolor en mis mejillas por sonreír, debieron de haber sido muchas.

—Eso fue divertido. —Edward se recargó en la silla después de apagar la cámara—. ¿Qué te pareció tu primer video de P & R?

—Lo disfruté —dije—. Debo decir, que no esperaba ver que a muchas personas les gustaran mis cosas. —Por todos los tuits y posts, había un montón de personas comentando de cómo disfrutaban mis videos tanto como los de Edward. Seguro, mi número de suscriptores y de vistas se habían disparado desde que Edward y yo anunciamos nuestra relación, pero aún estaba sorprendida.

Claro, aún estaban aquellas personas que me acusaban de usar la fama de mi novio para aumentar la mía pero, afortunadamente, rara vez veía opiniones como esas.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no lo harían? Es fácil que le agrades a la gente, Bella. Y eres genial en lo que haces. Es decir, tu comida es cómo capturaste mi corazón. —Edward dramáticamente puso una mano en su pecho mientras la otra frotaba su estómago—. Hablando de eso, tengo hambre. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo conmigo?

* * *

 **¡Buenas noches!**

 **Aquí tienen el primer outtake con una divertida escena de un Q &A de #bedward con sus seguidores ;) **

**Gracias por todos sus reviews en el final y en el epov, no los he contestado todos pero sí he leído todos y es muy bueno conocer sus opiniones acerca del final de esta linda historia.**

 **Gracias a un anónimx por hacernos notar un terrible error ortográfico que, a Yani y a mí, se nos pasó en el capítulo 21, afortunadamente, ya lo arreglamos así que, gracias de nuevo.**

 **Me despido por ahora pero nos leemos de nuevo el viernes con otro outtake de 'Play, Pause, Repeat'.**

 **¡No se olviden de su review y nos leemos la próxima!**

 **xx**


	25. Outtake 2

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _RRose._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

* * *

 **Outtake 2**

 **POV Bella.**

—Yyyyyy, ¡ta-da! —Alice sacó la toalla de mi cabeza con un gesto triunfal—. ¿Qu...? Oh, no.

—¿Qué? —Toqué mi cabello mojado—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Uh…

—Se ve terrible, ¿no es cierto? —pregunté, derrotada.

—¡No! Para nada —me aseguró Alice con una sonrisa—. Hablo en serio. Te ves… hermosa.

Arqueé mis cejas hacia ella.

—¿Entonces por qué dijiste "oh no"? Eso generalmente indica que algo salió mal, sabes.

—Bueno, no _mal_ exactamente, pero… bueno, ¿recuerdas cómo el empaque decía que el color era "castaño mocha late"?

—Sí…

—Mentía.

—Alice —gemí—. ¿Qué le hiciste a mi cabello?

—Solo… se volvió más oscuro, eso es todo —explicó. Cuando traté de girarme para poder mirarme al espejo, ella me detuvo—. No, espera. Déjame secarlo primero para que veas el efecto real. Se ve fabuloso, lo prometo. Es solo diferente de tu antiguo color.

Alice se puso a trabajar, secando mi cabello y estilizándolo con su cepillo de mil dólares. Cuando un mechón de cabello cayó sobre mis ojos, ella rápidamente lo quitó antes de que pudiera ver de qué color era.

—Listo —declaró cinco minutos después. Girando mi silla, señaló con su brazo mi cabello—. Y, ¿qué piensas de la nueva tú, Bella?

No pude evitar mi reacción cuando vi mi reflejo. Mis ojos se ensancharon y mi mandíbula cayó, me giré hacia mi prima.

—Alice, es…

—Negro. Lo sé. ¿Pero no crees que se ve fabuloso? —se maravilló Alice mientras jugaba un poco más con mi cabello—. Todo tu look grita alta costura.

No sabía qué significaba eso con exactitud, pero decidí coincidir con ella.

—¿Bella? —Una voz familiar en el pasillo me sacó de mi confusión provocada por el cabello—. ¿Dónde estás?

—Edward —lo llamé—. Estamos en el baño.

—Oh, él se va a llevar una linda sorpresa. —Alice rio mientras los pasos se escuchaban más cerca—. Te ves demasiado atractiva. Ugh, este look es tan bonito que siento que voy a morir. ¿Qué piensas de usarlo para la boda?

—Creo que esa es una gran idea.

Y, por supuesto, ese sentimiento no venía de mí, sino de mi apuesto prometido parado en la puerta.

* * *

 **Y, con este muy pequeño outtake, hemos llegado al final de 'Play, Pause, Repeat'.**

 **Esto es todo lo que la autora ha escrito sobre esta bonita historia, si algún día escribe algo más, no duden que por aquí lo tendrán también.**

 **Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, por sus reviews, sus comentarios en facebook, sus likes, favoritos, etc. Yani y yo estamos muy agradecidas por la respuesta que tuvo la historia y esperamos que nos acompañen en nuestra siguiente traducción, muy pronto revelaremos más detalles en nuestro grupo en facebook ;)**

 **Me despido por ahora y, espero, que nos volvamos a leer pronto.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todas!**

 **xx**


End file.
